Feuer
by Heidinanookie
Summary: Was soll man tun wenn man dabei ist, etwas zu verlieren, von dem man gar nicht wusste, dass man es überhaupt hat? Meine erste und einzige "große" Fanfiction. Schon einige Jahre alt und das merkt man auch am Schreibstil: Vergebt mir! Weitere Kapitel komme
1. Chapter 1

Okay, bevor es losgeht noch ein Hinweis: Mir ist diese Story mittlerweile ziemlich peinlich. Der Schreibstil entspricht wirklich nicht mehr meinem heutigen Standard - hoffe ich zumindest. Bitte vergebt mir all die Wortwiederholungen und plumpen Formulierungen. Wer weiß, vielleicht findet ihr es auch gar nicht so schlimm. :)

_**Kathegorie:** MSR, Angst, CT, Characterstudie_

_**Spoiler:** Für Leute, die sich nicht auskennen, ohnehin unverständliche Andeutungen bis zur Mitte der 6. Staffel. (einschließlich FtF)_

_**Disclaimer:** Ja, ja, gehören David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson und CC & Co. Aber so gerne ich unsere zwei Lieblingsagenten auch bestimmte Dinge ;-) tun sehen würde, ich hoffe, das hier nie wirklich geschehen zu sehen. Noch was: Wenn ich hiermit Geld verdienen würde, wäre ich schon lange keine arme Studentin mehr._

_**Soundtrack: **„The long Goodbye" by Ronan Keating, vielleicht auch "I grief" von Peter Gabrielle, ziemlich sicher „Hold on" von Sarah McLachlan_

_**Zusammenfassung: **Ein schrecklicher Vorfall besiegelt Mulders Schicksal aber bevor er das Ende seines Weges erreicht, ist es ihm vergönnt, noch einige wenige Schritte zusammen mit Scully zu gehen. Beide versuchen, dem Unausweichlichen mit Fassung entgegenzusehen und bis zuletzt durchzuhalten, doch Mulder ist der Belastungsprobe nicht gewachsen. Er trifft die schicksalhafteste Entscheidung seines Lebens – ohne Scully… und ohne zu ahnen, dass er genau das Gegenteil von dem bewirkt, was er eigentlich damit bezwecken wollte._

_**Anmerkung: **Ich hätte an dieser Stelle gerne eine Taschentuchwarnung ausgegeben, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Dramatik dieser Geschichte wirklich so rüber kommt, wie ich das gerne gehabt hätte. Wenn ihr Taschentücher gebraucht habt, lasst es mich bitte wissen! (Bin sicher kein Sadist, aber ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn meine Teil hier doch ein paar Emotionen übermittelt.)_

_Und noch eine Warnung: vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus ist die Story hier eine Katastrophe (wenn man sich ein bisschen besser auskennt als der Durchschnittsmensch). Man sollte eigentlich denken, dass jemand mit einem gewissen Grundwissen eine bessere Geschichte schreiben kann. Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, niemand fühlt sich durch den „bodenlosen Blödsinn" hier drin persönlich angegriffen…_

_Großes **Dankeschön** an Jasy, die die Korrektur gelesen hat! Niemand sonst in meiner Nähe erträgt mein endloses Geschwafel über Akte X so klaglos wie sie. DANKE!_

.

.

**FEUER**

**Kapitel 1: Flammen**

_Mittwoch, 24. September, 20:34 Uhr, in einem Vorstadtviertel von Washington DC._

Dana Scully erwachte, geweckt von einem brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Lunge. Es roch nach Rauch. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, konnte Arme und Beine jedoch nicht bewegen. Wie war sie nur hierher gekommen? Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen. Das Bild wurde erst langsam klar. Sie befand sich in einem ansonsten leeren Raum. Rauch quoll durch die Ritzen der Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Raumseite und rötliches Licht schien dahinter zu flackern. Feuer! Sie musste diese Räumlichkeiten schnellstens verlassen! Erneut versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Wieder war sie erfolglos. Sie blickte an sich hinab und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie gefesselt war. Sie holte tief Luft und wollte um Hilfe rufen, bekam jedoch eine ganze Lunge voll Rauch ab und krümmte sich hustend auf dem staubigen Holzboden. Wenn sie nicht bald hier raus kam, würde sie ersticken, bevor sie verbrannte. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Panik bemächtigte sich ihrer. Instinktiv huschten ihre Augen durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach einem anderen Ausweg. Sie entdeckte ein Fenster in der Wand in ihrem Rücken. Gerade wollte sie darauf zurobben, als das Holz der Tür krachend splitterte und ein großer Mann hereinstürzte. „Scully! Endlich!! Ich dachte schon es wäre zu spät!"

Er hastete zu ihr, bückte sich kurz und zerschnitt die Stricke, die ihre Hände und Füße banden, mit dem mitgebrachten Messer. „Ich wusste, dass du kommst, Mulder." Die Erleichterung in ihrer heiseren Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Wieder hustete sie. „Wir müssen hier auf schnellstem Wege raus! Angeblich befinden sich Gasflaschen im Keller, die jeden Augenblick hochgehen können." Mulder zog seine Partnerin auf die Füße und ließ sie vorauslaufen. Obwohl Scully keine Ahnung hatte, in was für einem Gebäude sie sich befanden oder wie sie hierher gelangt war, fand sie gleich den Treppenabgang und steuert zielsicher durch Rauch und Flammen darauf zu. Dicht gefolgt von ihrem Kollegen raste sie die Stufen hinunter. Das gesamte Stiegenhaus stand bereits in Flammen und war mit dickem Qualm gefüllt, sodass man nicht mehr als drei Meter weit sehen konnte. Der Rauch brannte in ihrer Lunge und in den Augen, die auch schon zu tränen begannen. Mit ihrem so noch zusätzlich beeinträchtigten Blick und aufgrund der eile in der Flucht übersah sie auch prompt die letzte Treppenstufe. Mulder verhinderte einen Sturz gerade noch rechzeitig indem er sie am Arm fasste. Mit dumpfem Rumoren stürzte die hölzerne Teppenkonstruktion, die sie soeben heruntergekommen waren, in sich zusammen. Erschreckt warf Scully einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. „Weiter! Nicht umdrehen! Die Tür geradeaus!" rief Mulder hinter ihr. Sie hätte den Ausgang auch so gefunden. Es war die einzige Türe in der Vorhalle, aus der ihnen noch keine Flammen entgegenschlugen. Sie stolperte über die zwei Stufen, die zum Eingang hinaufführten. Mulder packte sie an den Schultern und lief geduckt mit ihr vorwärts.

Weit kamen sie jedoch nicht mehr. In einer gewaltigen Explosion entließen die besagten Gasflaschen endlich ihren Inhalt. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ließ ihnen die Ohren klingeln und sämtliche bis dahin noch intakte Fensterscheiben barsten klirrend in der Druckwelle. Geistesgegenwärtig und gerade noch rechtzeitig warf sich Mulder mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach vorne gegen Scullys Rücken und riss sie mit sich zu Boden, sodass er auf ihr zu liegen kam und sie mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Feuerwolke schützte, die aus der Tür schoss, begleitet von einem riesigen Feuerball aus jeder der Fensteröffnungen. Selbst in dieser Situation dachte er nur an ihre Sicherheit! Er war so beschäftigt damit, ihre kleine Gestalt mit seinen Armen gegen die Hitze abzuschirmen, dass der den Feuerwehrmann, der auf die beiden am Boden liegenden zurannte, zuerst nicht bemerkte. „Agent! Sie brennen, Agent!!" gleichzeitig fühlte er den stechenden Schmerz, der über seine Haut leckte. Mit einem entsetzten Schrei rollte er sich von Scully herunter und wälzte sich rücklings im Gras um die Flammen zu ersticken, die seine Kleidung von der Rückenseite her aufzehrten.

Doch statt zu erlöschen, schien immer mehr des Stoffes Feuer zu fangen. Im nächsten Augenblick waren zwei weitere Feuerwehrleute bei ihm und versuchten den brennenden Agenten mit dem Wasserdruckstrahl zu löschen. Scully, die noch immer dort auf der Erde lag, wo sie gestürzt waren, übersah man dabei völlig. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, betrachtete sie das Geschehen wie in Trance. Schließlich war das Feuer erstickt. Augenblicklich nährten sich vier Sanitäter mit zwei Tragen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Straße vor dem Haus mit Rettungs- Feuerwehr- und Polizeiautos dicht beparkt war. Im Gesamten waren es bestimmt acht Einsatzfahrzeuge. Die blitzenden Blaulichter wurden von den Fensterscheiben der umliegenden Häuser reflektiert, die im Schein des Feuers alle unwirklich und blutrot wirkten. Die Dämmerung senkte sich auf die Stätte des Geschehens. Etwa zwanzig Meter weiter links von Scully pumpte ein riesiger Löschzug Unmengen von Wasser in das brennende Gebäude.

Die Sanitäter hatten sie erreicht. „Kommen Sie, Miss! Ich helfe ihnen." sprach einer der vier sie an und half ihr auf die Beine. „Danke. Mir fehlt nichts. Helfen Sie lieber ihm." erwiderte sie abwesend. Der Anblick ihres stöhnenden Partners, der soeben auf die andere Bahre gebettet wurde, hielt sie gefangen. „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass sie sich hinlegen." Bestimmt drückte der Sanitäter sie auf ihre Trage. Sie ließ es geschehen. Ihr Blick, ihre Gedanken und Sorge galt in diesem Moment alleine Mulder, der grausig zugerichtet an ihr vorbei getragen wurde. Sein Stöhnen jagte ihr einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Das, was man von seiner Haut noch sehen konnte, hing in angesengten Fetzen an ihm. Stellenweise konnte man das blanke Fleisch erkennen. Scully hatte schon viele derartige Wunden gesehen, doch nie war sie persönlich von einem solchen Fall betroffen gewesen. Der Schock steckte ihr in den Knochen. Plötzlich ruckte ihr Kopf zur Seite und sie erbrach sich auf die Steinfließen des Gartenweges.

.

_Mittwoch__, 24. September, 22:55 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC._

Zwei Stunden später hatte sie den ersten Schock überwunden und saß bangend im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses. Ihre Verletzungen waren nicht sehr schlimm gewesen. Einige kleine Brandblasen an den Händen und eine leichte Reizung der Schleimhäute bedingt durch den Rauch. Außerdem hatte man ihr eines von den blauen OP-Shirts und eine dazu passende Arzt-Hose zum Anziehen gegeben weil ihre andere Kleidung völlig verschmutz und zerschlissen war. Dass nicht mehr passiert war, hatte sie nur Mulders Einsatz zu verdanken. Und nun war er ihretwegen verwundet. Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als an ihn. Schon oft hatte sie diese Folter der Ungewissheit über sich ergehen lassen müssen, doch noch niemals war sie derart in Sorge um in gewesen. Nach einer Weile wurde es ihr unmöglich, das Weiß der Wände, die sie umgaben, weiter zu ertragen. Die gespannte Stille, die in dem Zimmer herrschte, schien sie zu erdrücken. Das Ticken der runden Wanduhr, obwohl eigentlich kaum wahrnehmbar, erschien ihr dröhnend laut. Jede der wie kleine Ewigkeiten andauernden Sekunden wurde mit einem klickenden Geräusch beendet, das sie einfach nicht mehr hören wollte, weil es sie daran erinnerte, dass die Zeit kontinuierlich vorwärts schritt. Man konnte sie nicht rückwärts drehen…

In dem Bestreben, jedwedem Sinneseindruck auszuweichen, sank sie auf der Kante des Stuhls, auf dem sie hockte, in sich zusammen. Die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt, verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und drückte mit den Handballen leicht auf ihre brennenden Augen. Nach einer schier endlosen Weile holte sie tief Luft. Langsam glitten ihre Finger ihren Hals hinunter zu dem feinen goldenen Kreuz, das an einem Kettchen auf ihrer Brust baumelte. Mit beiden Händen umschloss sie es fest, die Finger ineinander verschränkt. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und lehnte die Stirn müde an die gefalteten Hände an. Und dann betete sie, so inständig wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Betete, dass seine Verbrennungen nicht annährend so schlimm waren, wie sie ihr bei dem kurzen Blick, den sie auf ihn erhascht hatte, erschienen waren. „Bitte, lieber Gott, lass es nicht wahr sein! Bitte!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar in die Stille des Wartezimmers.

Ihre Gedanken wurden von dem Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen. Sie hob den Kopf und erblickte einen Arzt in weißem Kittel mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie zukommend. „Agent Scully." Sie sprang auf, als ob sie nicht bemerkt hätte, dass sie mit ihm alleine im Warteraum war und den Arzt nicht erst auf sich aufmerksam machen musste. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild, als er auf sie zutrat und ihr gegenüber stehen blieb. „Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte sie sofort, obwohl sie unbeschreibliche Angst vor der Antwort hatte. „Mr. Mulders Verbrennungen sind leider äußerst… bedenklich." Sie starrte ihn von unten herauf fragend an. Das eisige Gefühl der Panik breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus. Langsam sprach der Arzt weiter, im Versuch, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Die zerstörte Hautfläche, zu einem großen Teil mit Verbrennungen 2. und 3. Grades, beträgt, gemessen an der Gesamtoberfläche des Körpers, beinahe … 70 Prozent." Alles Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Scullys Eingeweide krampften sich äußerst schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war, als hätte jemand ihr einen glühenden Dolch zwischen die Rippen gestoßen. Sie unterdrückte ein Keuchen indem sie die Lippen fest aufeinander presste, bis diese fast so weiß waren wie ihr übriges Gesicht. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ließ sie den Blick sinken. 70 Prozent! Sie wusste, was das bedeutete: Das war zu viel. Den entstandenen Schaden konnte der Körper weder alleine kompensieren, noch war er durch Hauttransplantation zu beheben, bevor... Nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht daran denken. Ihre Knie wurden weich und ihre Unterlippe begann leicht zu zittern, also presste sie die Lippen noch fester aufeinander. Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben und schluckte tapfer die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Sie musste sich zwingen, mit vor unterdrückten Emotionen vibrierender Stimme, die nächste Frage zu stellen: „Wie lange noch?" Im selben Moment wurde die Türe noch ein zweites Mal geöffnet und herein trat Skinner. Er bemühte sich, die Tür wieder leise zu schließen und kam langsam auf das Paar zu. „Zwei, höchstens drei Tage, wenn wir intubieren vielleicht eine Woche." Sagte der Arzt gerade leise. Der letzte Rest Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Scully versuchte erneut, den schmerzhaften Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen schien verschwunden zu sein und sie würde haltlos fallen, tief, tief in ein unermesslich großes, schwarzes Loch. Fast wäre sie tatsächlich gestürzt. Fast. Doch stattdessen stand sie einfach nur da und zeigte so wenig wie möglich davon nach außen hin.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah den Arzt seltsam blicklos an „Kann ich zu ihm?" „Selbstverständlich. Die Schwester an der Rezeption nennt ihnen die Zimmernummer… Ich weiß, es hilft ihnen sehr wenig, aber ich möchte ihnen sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass wir nicht noch mehr für ihn tun konnten." Mit diesen Worten berührte der Arzt Scully leicht an der Schulter, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort. Sie starrte ihm nach ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. „Wie geht es Agent Mulder?" fragte Skinner gerade, als die Worte des Arztes sie endlich erreichten. Wie in Trance wandte sie sich ihrem Vorgesetzten zu. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, doch die Pupillen bildeten nur winzige schwarze Pünktchen, die im blauen Meer ihrer Iris trieben. „Dana, wie geht es Mulder?" fragte er nochmals, besorgt über ihr seltsam stilles Gebaren. Als sie ihm endlich antwortete, schien sie gerade von einem weit entfernten Ort zurückgekommen zu sein. „Seine Verbrennungen sind sehr schlimm." Sagte sie gleichförmig und in sachlichem Tonfall, doch ihre Lippen zuckten kurz.

Das entging Skinner nicht. „Wie schlimm?" forschte er sanft weiter. Ihre Stimme zitterte merklich, als sie wiederum antwortete und sie hörte sich um einige Halbtöne höher an als sonst. Mit wachsender Sorge erblickte Skinner die unendliche Trauer in ihren Augen als er sie direkt ansah. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie die Tränen nur mit großer Mühe zurückhalten konnte. „Die Ärzte geben ihm noch drei Tage." Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit der salzigen Flüssigkeit. Das Schwanken ihrer Stimme wurde immer heftiger. „Er wird… Fox wird…" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. Hilflos blickte sie zu ihrem Chef auf. „Er wird sterben, Sir." Presste sie hervor. Und dann, erst als sie das Unwiderrufliche, Endgültige aus ihrem eigenen Mund hörte, wurde es ihr vollends bewusst. Ihre Beine gaben nach. Mit einem weiteren schnellen Schritt war Skinner bei ihr und fing sie im Fall auf. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten, ihr Körpergewicht auf ihre eigenen Füße zu stellen. Stattdessen schlang sie die Arme um Skinners Brustkorb und brach in Tränen aus. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihren Chef. Ihr Kopf sank an seine Brust und dann weinte sie. Sie weinte und weinte und konnte nicht aufhören.

Skinner war erschüttert. Langsam schloss er sie in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar während er einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fixierte und sich darauf konzentrierte, die eigenen Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Es störte ihn nicht, dass die sonst so kühle und gefasste Agentin sich nun schluchzend an ihn klammerte und mit ihren Tränen sein Hemd durchweichte. Er hätte ihr gerne noch mehr Trost gespendet, doch er musste erst selbst mit seiner Trauer fertig werden, abgesehen davon wusste er, dass es nichts gab auf Erden, was die weinende Scully jetzt trösten könnte. Im Moment war es nur wichtig für sie, dass sie etwas hatte, das sie an sich drücken und an dem sie sich hochziehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie in dieser Situation sogar einen Kaktus an ihre Brust gedrückt, nur um etwas zu haben, das sie festhalten konnte, jetzt, da ihr alles zu entgleiten schien. Wie gut, dass Skinner wenigstens ein verständnisvoller Kaktus war, der, so gut es ging, versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. So standen sie eine ganze Weile mitten im Warteraum.

Schließlich löste er sanft ihre Arme von seinem Brustkorb und drückte ihr sein Taschentuch in die Hand. „Da Mulders Zeit nun begrenzt ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns so schnell wie möglich zu ihm begeben." Sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Scully nickte nur leicht. Sie versuchte, sich die Tränen mit Skinners Taschentuch abzuwischen, was anfangs recht schwierig war, da immer neue Tropfen nachquollen. Endlich hatte sie sich dann jedoch halbwegs gefangen. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln gab sie Skinner das nun mehr feuchte Tuch zurück. „Danke, Sir. Und tut mir Leid wegen des Hemds. Es ist nur… ich konnte nicht aufhören.", krächzte sie leise. „ist in Ordnung. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verübeln." Erwiderte er nur und knöpfte das Jackett seines Anzugs zu um den feuchten Fleck zu verbergen. „Lassen Sie uns gehen." Also machten sie sich auf zur Schwester an der Rezeption. Sie nannte ihnen Mulders Krankenzimmernummer. Die beiden fanden es auch gleich, doch bevor sie eintraten, fasste Skinner Scully nochmals an der Schulter. „Ich weiß, wie schwer das alles jetzt für Sie beide ist. Also, wenn Sie lieber alleine mit ihm reden wollen…" Scully nickte dankbar. „Ich werde ihm sagen, dass Sie nachkommen." versprach sie. „Ach, und Scully: Nehmen Sie sich eine Woche frei…" „Danke, Sir." Sagte sie wieder. Etwas Besseres viel ihr im Moment nicht ein. Dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft um sich seelisch zu stärken und drückte die Klinke der Tür hinunter.

"_You think that I´m strong. You´re wrong. You´re wrong!" Robbie Williams: „Strong"_

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Anmerkung: Es wär nett wenn mir jemand einen kurzen Kommentar schreiben würde, damit ich weiß, ob die Story überhaupt jemand liest. ;) Wenn nicht, kann ich mir das Editieren ja sparen. Für alle, die Angst haben, die Geschichte könnte unfertig bleiben: Sie ist bereits zuende geschrieben. Das Ganze in eine ordentliche Form zu bringen, ist nur etwas aufwendig.  
_

**Kapitel 2: Hitze**

Leise trat sie ein und ließ das Türschloss vorsichtig einschnappen. Von dem Geräusch aufmerksam gemacht, wandte ihr Mulder den Kopf zu. „Hi." Sagte sie beiläufig, mit dem Versuch, nicht allzu bedrückt zu klingen.  
„Hi." Er lächelte, doch sein Grinsen verblasste als er ihr Gesicht sah. Die Haut ihrer Wangen war leicht rosa verfärbt, die Augen noch immer rot und geschwollen vom Weinen. Sie sah nicht aus wie jemand, dessen Leben gerade gerettet worden war, im Gegenteil, eher wie jemand, dem sein Leben gerade entglitt, dem es gewaltsam entrissen wurde…

„Hey, wie geht´s dir, Scully?"

„Mir geht es gut, Mulder." Sie zwang sich zu diesem Satz. Er lächelte wehmütig und nickte. Beide wussten, dass es eine Lüge war und sie wussten, dass der andere es ebenso bemerkt hatte. Mulders Lächeln verschwand. „Komm schon, Scully, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Tja, da hast du wohl Recht." Sagte sie, während sie versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Energisch wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
„Bitte, Scully. Bitte keine Lügen mehr." Seine Stimme war sanft, aber bestimmt. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit mehr."  
Sie nahm ihn beim Wort. Etwas von ihrer Kontrolle bröckelte. Ihre Lippen zuckten wieder verräterisch. „Ach Scully, mach doch nicht so eine Gesicht! Mir geht´s wieder viel besser."

„Hat man es dir nicht gesagt?"  
„Was? Dass ich sterben werde?" Sie schloss wie im Schmerz die Augen bei seinen Worten. Wie konnte er das nur so leicht nehmen? Dann nickte sie zögernd. „Wenigstens lebst du." Er lächelte glücklich. „Es war nicht umsonst."  
Sie angelte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich dicht neben sein Bett. Traurig ließ sie den Blick über ihn gleiten. Er war über und über mit Hautersatztüchern und sterilen Binden bedeckt. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte er jedoch kein verbranntes Gesicht. Nicht einmal die Haare waren angesengt.  
„Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Kaum. Ich glaube, sie haben mir irgendwas dagegen verabreicht." Beide schwiegen eine Weile. Scully starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie nervös in ihrem Schoß knetete. Mulder beobachtete sie dabei. Nun gelang es ihr wieder recht gut, die Verzweiflung zu verbergen.  
Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Komisch. Eigentlich sollten wir doch jetzt um so mehr reden, da uns nun ein Limit gesetzt ist." Brach er schließlich die Stille.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann machte sie ein hustendes Geräusch. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Scully begann wieder zu weinen, zuerst nur leise, doch schon bald wurde ihr zarter Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Sie rutschte von ihrem Stuhl auf den Boden und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen, die sie auf seine Bettkante stützte.  
„Scully!..." Murmelte er, „Gott, Scully! Es tut mir so Leid!" Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich damit leicht über ihr Haar. Als Reaktion drehte sie das Gesicht in seine Richtung, ließ den Kopf aber weiter auf ihren Armen liegen. Leise wimmerte sie und die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervorzuquellen. Ihre Blusenärmel wurden feucht.  
Mit einer dick bandagierten Hand berührte er sanft ihr Gesicht. Sie schauderte bei dem Kontakt. Ihre Tränen saugten sich in den Verband. Gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, es würde alles wieder gut werden, doch er wusste, er hätte mit dieser Lüge ihr Leid nur noch weiter verschlimmert. Und das war das Letzte, was er wollte: dass sie litt.

Stattdessen entschied er sich für einen anderen Satz und es fiel ihm nicht schwer, es auszusprechen: „Scully…" Sie sog mit einem Wimmern die Luft ein. „Scully, hör mir zu. Es… Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, weißt du. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir noch sagen möchte, und auch wenn du früher vielleicht nicht immer richtig hingehört hast, wenn ich versucht habe, dir das zu sagen, tu es bitte jetzt. Ich mache keinen Scherz und das hier ist auch keine Lüge und diesmal musst du mir glauben. Also hör´ mir genau zu, Scully, denn ich fange mit dem Wichtigsten an."

Es war äußerst wichtig, dass er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte und jeden Zweifel über den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte schon im Voraus beseitigte. Er holte tief Luft und ignorierte das Stechen in seiner Lunge.  
„Scully, ich… ich liebe dich. Nicht so, wie ein Kollege seine Partnerin liebt oder ein Freund seinen beste Freundin, sondern so, wie ein Mann eine Frau liebt. Ich… ich…" Er stockte.  
Sie hatte bei seinem Geständnis erschrocken die Augen aufgeschlagen und blickte ihn direkt und durchdringend an. Die Tränen liefen vergessen über ihre Wangen. „Meinst du das ernst?" sie flüsterte die Frage obwohl sie völlig überflüssig war, da sie die Antwort schon lange, lange Zeit kannte.  
Er nickte stumm und ernst. Dabei wurden wiederum seine Augen feucht.

„Ja." Flüsterte er schließlich.  
„Ja." Echote sie mit ebenso leiser Stimme, als Antwort auf die Frage, die er nicht zu stellen gewagt hatte. Unter normalen Umständen wäre sie nun der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich bereits in seinen Armen befinden und sich auf die Nacht ihres Lebens freuen können. So konnte sie ihn einfach nur anschauen, mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung, weil es endlich gesagt war - nicht so romantisch, wie sie sich das immer vorgestellt hatte, aber doch… und mit einem Gefühl der unendlichen Trauer, die ihr wieder die Tränen über die Wangen trieb weil es jetzt schon fast zu spät war.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er „Scully, hör doch auf zu weinen. Für die Liebe ist es nie zu spät…" seine Hand streichelte wieder ihr Haar. „Du bist so wunderschön." Flüsterte er atemlos. „Das ist jetzt… vielleicht nicht der passendste Moment, aber… bitte, Scully… Dana, darf ich dich küssen?"  
Auf einmal hatte sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Für den Moment war alle Angst vergessen.  
„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich mir das schon gewünscht habe." Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihm wieder direkt in die Augen, dann beugte sie sich plötzlich über sein Gesicht und berührte mit ihren Lippen die seinen, zärtlich und liebevoll. Er nahm ihren Kopf leicht in seine dick bandagierten Hände und zog sie näher an sich, in den Kuss hinein, der schnell fordernder, härter und drängender wurde. All die so lange sorgfältig verborgenen Gefühle überfielen beide in diesem Moment und sie wollten alles, was sie in den vergangenen Jahren aufgrund ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit und Feigheit verpasst hatten, in einem einzigen Augenblick ausleben.

Schließlich mussten sie nach Atem ringend von einander lassen. Das EKG-Gerät, welches Mulders Vitalfunktionen überwachte, piepte besorgniserregend. Die Hände konnten sie aber dennoch nicht vom Körper des andere nehmen.  
Gedankenverloren ließ Scully ihre Finger durch Mulders dunkles, seidiges Haar gleiten. Zärtlich zeichneten ihre Fingerspitzen die Umrisse seines Gesichts nach. Er spielte unbeholfen mit einer ihrer honigfarbenen Haarsträhnen. Sie lächelten einander keuchend an. Keiner sagte etwas. Worte waren hier nicht nötig.  
Wie auf ein Zeichen beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm hinunter und er erwartete sie bereits. Wieder schlossen sie die Augen und überließen ihren Mündern und Zungenspitzen das Sehen.

Diesmal verharrten sie länger in ihrem Kuss, kosteten sorgfältiger die Einzelheiten dieser Erfahrung aus. Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit schafften sie es, sich von einander zu trennen. Als ihr auffiel, dass sie gerade verheult vor dem Bett ihres Partners kniete, erhob Scully sich rasch vom Fußboden und ordnete mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ihre Kleidung und ihr zerzaustes Haar bevor sie sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Sie wischte sich schnell die letzen Tränen mit dem Handrücken vom Gesicht.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?" fragte sie.

„Was? Dass ich dich liebe? Tja, das ist schon eine ganze Weile. Ich denke, es hat angefangen, als du… als SIE dich mir weggenommen haben. Da habe ich gespürt… weißt du, es war als ob auf einmal ein Teil von mir fehlen würde." Seine Ohren liefen rot an und er grinste hilflos.„Ich weiß, klingt sehr nach 'nem Klischee."  
Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. „Nein, das tut es nicht. Es ist genau so, wie du sagst."  
„Wann hast du es gemerkt?"  
„Oh, ich denke gewusst habe ich es schon lange vorher, aber richtig bewusst wurde es mir erst als du Russisch Roulett mit Modell gespielt hast. Damals… Ich hatte plötzlich so eine wahnsinnige Angst um dich! Dass ich dich in diesem Augenblick völlig ohne Vorwarnung vor meinen eigenen Augen verlieren könnte! Ich… du erinnerst dich vermutlich ohnehin an meine Reaktion." Endete sie lahm.  
Er lächelte wieder. „Ja, das tue ich. Ob du´s glaubst oder nicht, ich war damals total glücklich über deinen Ausbruch. Das war für mich eine Bestätigung für meine Vermutungen. Und ganz kurz, als er mich zwang, auf dich zu zielen, war ich entschlossen, dir nach Beendigung dieses Abenteuers meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Mir wurde bewusst, wie schnell alles zu Ende sein kann…"  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
„Warum hast du nicht?"  
„Du weißt doch… ich… meine Gefühle nehmen bei mir… eine niedere Priorität ein. Ich habe zwar immer mehr hinter deinen Gesten und Worten gesehen, als die bloße Sprache ausgedrückt hat, aber ich war der Meinung, das wären nur meine Gefühle, die da etwas zuviel hineininterpretierten, ein Wunschdenken. Ich konnte ihnen nicht trauen… zumindest dachte ich das immer… Das war ein Fehler, Fox, und ich sehe das jetzt ein."  
Diese spezielle Seite an ihr hatte er bis jetzt noch gar nicht gekannt. Er war beeindruckt von ihrer Ehrlichkeit. „Was ist mit dir? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" wiederholte sie.  
Nun war es an ihm zu antworten. „Das habe ich doch. Auf hundert verschiedene Arten. Aber wie ich bereits erwähnte: du hast nie richtig zugehört. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Ich habe dich sogar gefragt, ob du mich heiraten willst. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du meine _einzige_" – er betonte das Wort extra – „ unter 5 Milliarden bist. Du hast es wohl immer für einen Witz gehalten. Ist dir nie die Idee gekommen, dass ich es vielleicht – wenn auch nur dieses eine Mal in unserem gemeinsamen Leben – 100prozentig ernst meine? Ich habe es direkt versucht… na ja, so direkt, wie ich es wagte. Du kennst mich doch. Ich… niemand vertraute mir außer dir. Ich hatte keine wirklichen Freunde. Niemand konnte mich leiden. Du hast es selbst erlebt: Spott, Beschimpfungen, Mutmaßungen… das tut weh, wie du sicher weißt. Ich wollte einfach nicht riskieren, das einzige in meinem Leben, was mir wirklich etwas bedeutete, zu verlieren, nur weil meine Gefühle mich mehr erwarten ließen als da vielleicht war."  
„Da ist aber mehr." Sie lehnte sich wieder zu im und küsste noch einmal seine Lippen.  
Plötzlich lächelte sie wieder in den Kuss. „Was ist?" wollte Mulder wissen. Doch sie sah ihm nur in die Augen, schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und ließ sich dann auf die Bettkante sinken. „Da das nun geklärt ist, habe ich eine Bitte."  
„Was immer du verlangst."

„Scully…" er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn liebte, drang allmählich zu ihm durch. „Dana, ich möchte, dass du dich um mich kümmerst, solange… so lange es dauert." verlegen schlug er die Augen nieder. „Ich will nicht alleine sein, wenn… du weißt, was ich meine. Ich brauche dich um mich. Also bitte ich dich, mich zu versorgen, das zu tun, was die Krankenschwestern und Ärzte sonst machen würden."  
Das war ein neuer Schock für Scully. Zuerst wurde sie kreidebleich aber je länger sie über die Bitte nachdachte, desto besser erschien ihr die Idee. Mulder indes richtete sich gespannt auf und betrachtete sie abwartend, einen hoffnungsvollen, ja sogar flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Er wusste, dass diese Entscheidung besonders für Scully grausam war, doch er wusste gleichzeitig, dass es ihrer beider letzte Chance war. Die lange verborgene Liebe würde sie das durchstehen lassen. Auch Scully kamen Gedanken dieser Art und die Tränen kamen wieder.  
„Dana, nicht. Wein' nicht schon wieder. Es… es ist nur eine Bitte." Die Enttäuschung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, brach ihr fast das Herz. Blitzschnell fasste sie ihren Entschluss. „Ich mach´s." sagte sie tapfer.  
„Danke, Dana… Keine Sorge, wir schaffen das schon." Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Sanft küsste er sie. Dabei sah er ihr in die Augen mit einer Ehrfurcht, die sie selten zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
„Dann… dann werde ich mal gehen… und die nötigen Papiere unterschreiben." Scully fasste auch mit ihrer anderen Hand nach Mulders, welche ihre immer noch umschloss, und drückte sie leicht, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte. Er beobachtete sie als sie zur Tür ging. Eben wollte er sich seufzend in die Kissen zurücksinken lassen, als sie sich mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung nochmals zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Draußen wartet noch Skinner. Er will mit dir reden. Ich schick ihn rein." Mit ihren kleinen Händen fuhr sie sich über das gerötete Gesicht. „Kann ich mich so blicken lassen?"

Mulder lächelte und nickte wortlos. In seinen Augen war sie ohnehin zu jeder Zeit schön, auch, wenn sie fleckige Wangen und rotgeweinte Augen hatte. Sie lächelte zurück, warf ihm noch eine Kusshand zu und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich, Mulder. Geh´ nicht weg, ich bin gleich wieder da." Dann verließ sie den Raum. Kurz darauf kam Skinner herein.

...

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles geregelt. Scully hatte den Oberarzt in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit von ihrem Anliegen überzeugt. Einzige Bedingung war, dass sie selber für die Pflege verantwortlich war und kein zusätzliches Personal damit belastet wurde. Zum Abschied schüttelte ihr Dr. Carter die Hand. „Viel Glück, Miss Scully. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass… Ich hoffe, sie werden Ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Es ist oft schwer für Angehörige, nur auf Besuch zu kommen. Aber Rund um die Uhr…" Er schüttelte bewundern den Kopf „Das ist wirklich sehr selbstlos von Ihnen." Scully sagte nichts, nickte nur und versucht, dem Arzt dabei in die Augen zu sehen.  
Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht lange standhalten. „Ich danke Ihnen, Dr. Carter. Es wird so das Beste sein." Sie hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte. Dr. Carter nickte noch einmal kurz, dann drehte er sich um und eilte mit wehendem Kittel den Flur entlang.

Scully machte sich auf den Weg zur Aufnahme. Dort fragte sie nach einem Münztelefon. Sie fand es in einer Nische neben den Besuchertoiletten. Ein geschützter Winkel, sowohl von Lärm als auch von ungebetenen Blicken abgeschirmt. Jetzt, wo sie alleine war, begann sie wieder zu zittern. Nachdem sie den Telefonhörer abgenommen hatte, wählte sie die Nummer ihrer Mutter. Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln hob sie ab. „Hallo. Hier Margret Scully. Wer spricht dort?" Scully antwortete nicht gleich, atmete nur. Sie konnte ihrer Sprache nicht trauen. Ihre Mutter musste es gehört haben. „Dana?... Dana bist du das?"  
„Hallo Mum." Scullys Stimme vibrierte etwas.  
„Dana, Liebes. Was ist denn los?" Margret war es gewohnt, dass ihre Tochter sie zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten anrief, wenn etwas nicht stimmte, aber nur selten hatte sie dieses Zittern in der Stimme wenn sie sprach. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes.  
Scully schluckte und holte tief Luft. „Ich bin hier im Firefox Memorial Krankenhaus und…"

Doch ihre Mutter unterbrach sie aufgeregt. „Geht es dir gut? Ist… bist du wieder krank?"  
„Nein, nein, Mum. Es ist nicht das, was du denkst. Ich bin okay. Dank Mulder. Er hat mich aus einem brennenden Gebäude gerettet." Sie machte eine Pause. Ihre Mutter nutzte sie, um wieder zu sprechen.  
„Oh nein. Dieser Job wird euch eines Tages noch das Leben kosten!" Margret war aufgebracht. Sie konnte die Bedeutung ihrer Worte ja nicht kennen. Scully hingegen musste sich zwingen, zu antworten.

„Genau das ist der Punkt, Mum…" Margret ließ sie nicht ausreden.  
„Es ist immer das gleiche. Meistens erfahre ich ja nicht einmal von euren „Abenteuern"… Schön, also dir geht es zum Glück gut. Und Fox doch hoffentlich auch."

„Genau deshalb rufe ich an."  
Scully redete immer leiser. Die letzte Silbe wurde von einem heftigen Atemzug erstickt. Margret entging es nicht. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit euch, oder?" Sie klang besorgt. Am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte sie ihre Tochter stoßweise atmen.  
„Mum, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll." Scully flüsterte jetzt fast. Die ersten Tränen liefen bereits wieder über ihre Wangen.

„Dana… Dana, bist du noch da?..."

„Ja, Mum." Die Worte wollten ihren Mund nur noch gebrochen verlassen. „Es ist so… Mulder… er… es gab eine Explosion." Ihre Mutter hielt hörbar die Luft an.  
„Wir haben es aus dem Haus geschafft, aber… ihn hat es… es hat ihn schwer erwischt." Sie weinte jetzt.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Dana? Soll ich vorbei kommen?"  
„Er… in drei Tagen wird Fox… in drei Tagen wird er tot sein, Mum." Scully schluchzte in den Hörer. Schließlich brach sie völlig zusammen. Es wurde zu viel für sie und sie konnte es einfach nicht länger ertragen. Margrets Herz versetzte diese Nachricht einen schmerzhaften Stich. Sie konnte sich keinen Menschen auf der Welt denken, der in diesem Augenblick mehr Beistand brauchte als ihre Tochter.  
„Oh Dana, es tut mir so leid. Ich… ich komme natürlich sofort. Firefox Memorial hast du gesagt? In einer Stunde bin ich da." Scully konnte nicht antworten. Sie machte ein piepsendes Geräusch. Ihre Mutter fasste es als Zustimmung auf. Sie wollte schon auflegen, als ihre Tochter doch noch mühsam eine Antwort hervorwürgte.  
„Nein, Mum. Es… ist fast Mitternacht. Du… du musst jetzt nicht nach D.C. kommen. Komm…" sie musste tief Luft holen „Komm morgen früh."  
„Aber Dana, ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen."  
„Mum… ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe. Aber ich werde es versuchen."

„Gut, Liebes. Ich komme dann morgen. Ich liebe dich. Sag Fox… sag ihm, dass… ich wünschte, dass… Bestell ihm Grüße." Endete sie lahm und legte auf.  
Auch Scully hängte ein. Das Restgeld fiel rasselnd in den Rückgabeschlitz, wo es unbeachtet liegen blieb. Scully ließ sich rückwärts in der kleinen Kabine gegen die Wand fallen und rutschte an ihr herunter bis sie zusammengesunken auf dem Boden saß. Sie schlang die Hände um die Knie und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen. Ihre Schultern zuckten als sie beinahe lautlos weinte. Schon jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde sich von ihr entfernen, unaufhaltsam von ihr weggleiten. Und ihre Seele schrie nach ihm…

_"If I could change the currents of our lifes..." __Trading yesterday, "One day"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Funken**

_Donnerstag, 25. September, 00:02 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC._  
Scully konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber sie fühlte sich nach dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter sehr viel besser. Endlich hatte sie ihren Emotionen freien Lauf gelassen.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich ruhiger, bereit, Mulder wieder gegenüberzutreten und so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Aber das konnte sie nicht, denn etwas Entscheidendes hatte sich verändert: Vor wenigen Stunden noch um einander besorgte Kollegen, waren sie nun doch ein Liebespaar.

Und in dem Augenblick, als ihr das klar wurde, beschloss sie, sich von diesem Gefühl führen und tragen zu lassen, was immer da auch komme. Sie schwor sich, in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr zusammen zu brechen, schloss einen Packt mit sich selbst: Sie würde ihn nicht sehen lassen, wie sehr sie litt, wollte die letzten Tage mit ihm einfach genießen soweit es ging. Sie würde ihm in der verbleibenden Zeit so viel ihrer Liebe schenken, wie sie konnte.

Und danach… würde sie ausgebrannt und leer in sich zusammenstürzen, wie eine Dose, in der man ein Vakuum erzeugte.

Scully betrat wiederum leise das Krankenzimmer ihres Kollegen. Mulder döste im Halbschlaf dahin. Skinner war gegangen.

Auch das Ekg war fort. Wahrscheinlich hatte es eine Schwester abgeholt, weil es für einen anderen Patienten gebraucht wurde.

Sie ging um das Bett herum und stellte die Medikamententasche, die ihr der Arzt gegeben hatte, auf den Nachtschrank. Sie musste sie nicht öffnen um zu wissen, was sich darin befand: Morphium war die einzige Möglichkeit, diese Art von Leiden zu behandeln.

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich wieder auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett nieder. Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen als sie in so daliegen sah.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu weinen, erinnerte sich an ihren gerade aufgestellten Plan.

Als er, von ihrer Anwesenheit aufgeweckt, den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, wischte sie sich hastig mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht und lächelte ihn unsicher an. „Alles erledigt," sagte sie lahm.

„Gut" erwiderte er ebenso kurz angebunden.

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Dana…" Es war so ungewohnt, ihn ihren Vornamen aussprechen zu hören. „…Wir müssen über einige Dinge reden."

„Und das wäre zum Beispiel?"

„Einige Leute müssen… müssen es erfahren. Ich meine, dass… du weißt schon."

Sie nickte verstehend. „Ich habe vorhin meine Mutter angerufen. Ich soll dich grüßen. Sie wird morgen früh vorbeikommen."

„Das ist schön. Was ist mit meiner Mom?... Und die Schützen müssen es auch wissen… Und… Gibt es sonst noch jemanden, der es mitgeteilt bekommen sollte?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Soll ich… willst du die Anrufe machen?"

„Ich denke, das werde ich tun. Aber nicht heute. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und…" Er unterbrach sich. Sein Gedanke war gewesen, dass man die Leute nur in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingeln sollte, wenn etwas wirklich Schreckliches geschehen war. Aber traf das hier nicht zu?

„Ich werde das morgen machen."

„Bist du sicher? Ich denke, zumindest deine Mutter sollte es wissen."

„Du weißt doch, dass sie nicht sehr belastbar ist. Morgen. Wirklich."

„Na schön. Aber du musst dich jetzt wirklich etwas ausruhen."

„Wollen wir uns nicht doch noch etwas unterhalten?" Er versuchte seinen Dackelblick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst jetzt schlafen, Fox…" er zuckte leicht.

„Bitte, ‚Mulder' ist okay."

Sie lächelte über seinen Starrsinn. „Gut, Mulder,… ich habe gerade die Papiere unterschrieben, die dich meiner Verantwortung unterstellen. Und ich sage, dass es jetzt bald halb eins in der Früh ist und du schlafen musst… Du willst doch sicher morgen fit sein." Wieder grinste sie.

Er lächelte nicht. „Dana, es ist schwer für jemanden, zu schlafen, wenn man nicht weiß, ob und wie oft man den Morgen noch erlebt. Und eigentlich bin ich gar nicht müde."  
Auch Scully wurde wieder ernst, als sie seine Worte hörte. Sie wusste genau, wovon er sprach und er hatte Recht. Aber dennoch… selbst, wenn er nicht müde war, sie brauchte dringend etwas Schlaf.

„Mulder, ich verstehe das. Du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass es für mich einfach ist. Aber ich bin furchtbar müde. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall etwas hinlegen… Oh." Sie sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht… Ich werde wohl im Sessel übernachten müssen."

Er ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls durch den Raum schweifen, dann kehrte er zurück zu ihren Augen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Dana. Du… mein Bett ist breit genug für zwei, glaubst du nicht? Ich meine, wir haben schon in sehr viel kleineren Betten zusammen gelegen. Außerdem werde ich dann vielleicht doch ein bisschen schlafen."

Sie musterte ihn skeptisch. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht weh tue wenn ich mich an dich drücke? Deine Haut… es muss doch furchtbar schmerzen."

„Das ertrage ich gerne, wenn ich dich dafür in meinem Bett haben kann." Er war ihr einen verschlagenen Blick zu. „Außerdem sind hauptsächlich mein Rücken und Arme und Beine betroffen. Das geht schon. Und weil du mich jetzt behandelst: kannst du mir nicht irgendwas geben, was meine Nerven lahm legt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Normalerweise hätte sie niemandem so widerstandslos ein Medikament verabreicht, besonders nicht dieses. Morphium schädigt den Organismus und macht abhängig. Aber bei der Medikation von Patienten, bei denen eine Erholung nicht mehr zu erwarten war, wurde in der Regel recht liberal davon Gebrauch gemacht.  
Sie griff in die Medizintasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und holte eine Ampulle mit der klaren Flüssigkeit und eine Spritze hervor. Mulder beobachtete sie.

„Was ist das?"

„Das, Mulder, ist Morphium. Der Arzt hat es mir gegeben nachdem ich ihm meine Zulassung gezeigt habe. Ich kann es dir nach eigenem Ermessen verabreichen, wenn du Schmerzen hast."

„Oh. Ist das nicht ´ne gefährliche Droge?"

„Ja, das ist es. Aber ich denke, in deinem Fall können wir die Folgen außer Acht lassen."

Scully schaffte es, tatsächlich sachlich zu klingen. Wenn sie sich nur auf das Jetzt konzentrierte und nicht an zukünftiges dachte, war es gar nicht so schwer, ruhig zu bleiben während sie von den ‚Folgen' sprach. Sie brach die Ampulle auf und nahm den Inhalt in der Spritze auf. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Patienten zu.

„Mach bitte eine Faust."

Er tat es. Sie suchte nach dem Zugang, der sich in seiner linken Ellenbeuge befand, und schob die Nadel der Spritze in die Kanüle.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wozu das Ding gut ist." Bemerkte Mulder beiläufig.

„Das ist ein dauerhafter venöser Zugang. So muss ich dich nicht jedes Mal stechen, wenn ich dir etwas verabreiche. Denn eigentlich wird Morphium bei Schmerztherapie subkutan, das heißt in das Fettgewebe unter der Haut gespritzt. Da das ja bei dir nur noch schwer möglich ist, muss ich es eben iv. geben. Wir fangen mit 5 mg an. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass du sehr müde wirst oder sogar einschläfst, wenn ich es dir injiziere." Erläuterte sie.

Sie drückte den Kolben nieder und das Serum verschwand in Mulders Vene. „So. Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schlafenszeit. Und Mulder, wenn du aufwachst und Schmerzen hast, dann sag es mir sofort. Ich geb' dir dann mehr."

„Gut."

„Auf welche Seite soll ich mich legen?" Mulder betrachtete abwesend die Spritze, die Scully in die Nierenschale auf dem Nachtschrank gelegt hatte.

„Ähm… Was?"

„Auf welche Bettseite soll ich mich legen?"

„Oh. Hier. Gleich diese." Er rutschte etwas zur anderen Bettkante hin, damit sie Platz hatte um sich hinzulegen. Dabei verzog er ein wenig das Gesicht. Die Schmerzen ließen sich nicht gänzlich beseitigen.

„Warte einen Augenblick."

Scully ging wieder um das Bett herum und klappte den Rahmen auf der anderen Bettseite hoch. „Damit du mir nicht herunterfällst." Kommentierte sie.

Sie schaltete auch das Licht im Raum aus. Dennoch war es nicht ganz dunkel im Zimmer. Eine fixe Nachtleuchte über der Türe spendete spärlich Licht. Gerade genug dass es nicht ganz finster war, aber nicht so viel, dass es beim Schlafen störte.

Dann setzte Scully sich vorsichtig zu ihm auf die Bettkante und legte die Beine auf die Matratze. Er lag auf der Seite, also drehte sie sich so, dass sie mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lag. Sie konnte sein Herz gegen ihre Schulterblätter schlagen fühlen, gleichmäßig und beruhigend. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihren Nacken als er einen bandagierten Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog.

„Dana." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie konnte die Vibration seines Brustkorbs spüren, als er sprach.

„Ja?" Ihre Stimme drang leise durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm.

„Ich danke dir."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du bei mir geblieben bist. Ich weiß, wie schwer das alles für dich sein muss. Ich kenne das. Du erinnerst dich, als du krank warst?" Er stockte bei der Erinnerung.

„Der Krebs?"

„Ja… Weißt du, ich konnte es fast nicht ertragen, an deiner Seite zu sitzen, und zuzusehen wie es dir immer schlechter ging. Damals hätte ich nichts lieber getan als nachhause zu gehen, meine Waffe zu nehmen und mir eine Kugel zwischen die Augen zu setzen. Es wäre einfach für mich gewesen. Der Schmerz hätte geendet und ich hätte dich nicht mehr leiden sehen müssen…" er brach ab.

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?" Sie war nicht überrascht von dem Geständnis. Sie hatte die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle immer, wenn er an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, in seinen Augen gesehen und hatte jedes Mal, wenn er ging, gehofft, dass sie ihn nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe es nicht getan… Um deinetwillen. Ich konnte dich doch nicht mit diesem Schmerz leben lassen… Deshalb wollte ich dir danken. Du hast mich damals gerettet. Bitte geh auch jetzt nicht fort. Gib… gib nicht dir selbst nach und… wähle den scheinbar leichteren Weg. Versprich mir, dass du jetzt nicht aufgibst. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht, wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir bin."

Scully dachte einige Minuten über seine Worte nach. Tatsächlich war sie so lange still, dass Mulder schon fast glaubte, sie sei eingeschlafen, aber endlich antwortete sie doch, flüsternd. „Ich verspreche es."

Dann schwieg sie, denn sie wusste, dass er mit seiner Andeutung Recht hatte. Er hatte sie, Dana Scully, gesehen und erkannt. Er kannte sie wie kein anderer es tat. Kannte ihre Gedanken, ihre Wünsche, Ängste, weil sie eins waren. Er konnte genau sagen, was sie fühlte, was sie dachte. Es erschreckte sie, dass sie einander schon so lange so nahe waren, dass dieser Zustand selbstverständlich geworden war, und gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, warum das stärkste und offensichtlichste Gefühl unbemerkt geblieben war.

Und wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken begann er wieder zu sprechen: „Ich liebe dich, Dana."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Beide schwiegen. Mulder beobachtete in dem schwachen Licht, wie sich ihr Brustkorb dehnte, wenn sie einatmete, fühlte die Bewegung unter dem Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte. Auf der Station war es totenstill. Scullys Atem wurde gleichmäßiger als sie langsam in den Schlaf glitt, während er noch immer hellwach war.

Sie lebte und, was noch wichtiger war, sie hatte ihm versprochen, weiter zu leben auch wenn er nicht mehr war! Dieses Versprechen beruhigte ihn in einer Weise, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Sie würde es überleben. Es würde ihr gut gehen.

Seine Nasenspitze berührte ihren Hals. Er konnte den Duft ihres Haares riechen. Er müsste den Kopf nur ein wenig neigen und könnte die Seite ihres Halses küssen…

Er tat es. Sie seufzte bei der sanften Berührung im Schlaf und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. Seine Lippen wanderten, eine Spur federleichter Berührungen hinterlassend, weiter zu ihrem Nacken, wo sie den Verschluss der Kette mit dem Kreuz streiften, die sie immer trug, und von dort aufwärts bis knapp unter den Haaransatz. Er konnte die kleine Narbe mit seinem Mund ertasten, von der er wusste, dass darunter der geheimnisvolle Chip lag, der ihr das Leben gerettete hatte. Für ihn würde es kein solches Wundermittel geben…

Er fuhr fort ihren Hals zu liebkosen und ihren Schweiß auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Wieder regte sie sich im Schlaf und murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Er beendete seine Tätigkeit und beschränkte sich wieder darauf, sie bloß zu betrachten.

Obwohl er sie nur von hinten sah, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie schön ihr Gesicht sein musste während sie schlief. Unbeholfen bewegte er den Arm zu ihrer Schläfe und strich vorsichtig die losen Haarsträhnen, welche nach vorne in ihre Stirn gefallen waren, hinter ihr Ohr zurück. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sich ihr Haar zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlen würde…

***

_Donnerstag, 25. September, 05:41 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC._  
Mulder erwachte und bemerkte als erstes, dass Scully nicht mehr neben ihm lag als seine Hand ins Leere tastete. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine lächelnde Scully, die ihn von ihrem Stuhl aus beobachtete. „Guten Morgen."

„Habe ich geschlafen?" Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ja. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich bin schon seit einer Weile auf den Beinen. Ich hätte uns ja Frühstück geholt, aber die Kantine öffnet erst um sechs."

„Macht nichts. Ich habe keinen Hunger." Er wollte seine Position ändern und stützte sich dazu auf seine Unterarme. Überrascht von dem Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper schoss, stöhnte er auf. Scully sprang auf und kniete sich vor das Bett, sodass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„Nein." Presste er hervor. „Ich denke, ich werde wohl noch etwas von dem Morphium-Zeugs brauchen. Ahh…" Er stöhnte wieder, als er abermals versuchte, seine Lage zu verbessern. Mit einigen routinierten Handgriffen hatte Scully die Injektion bereit gemacht.

„Warte. Gleich wird es besser… Mach eine Faust." Er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sie verabreichte ihm das Medikament.

Augenblicke später atmete er befreit auf. „Danke. Das ist sehr viel besser." Er machte Anstalten, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Scully half ihm dabei. Als er wieder richtig positioniert war, lächelte er sie traurig an. „Das war nicht das letzte Mal, oder?"

Sie schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Es wird noch sehr viel schlimmer werden, habe ich Recht?"

Sie nickte. Ihre Lippen zuckten.

„Dana, wir schaffen das. Ich fühle mich gut. Wirklich." Er versuchte ein Lächeln um sie aufzumuntern. „Irgendwie bekomme ich jetzt doch Hunger. Willst du nicht noch mal nachsehen ob die Kantine schon offen hat?"

„Okay. Ich… ich werde einige Zeit weg sein. Die Kantine ist am anderen Ende des Gebäudes. Du… Wie wäre es, wenn du mal die Leute anrufst, die wir benachrichtigen wollten?"

„Gute Idee. Ich meine, sechs Uhr früh ist erträglich, um einen Schock verpasst zu bekommen." Sie lachte nicht über den makaberen Scherz.

„Also bis gleich." Sie nahm ihre Brieftasche vom Nachtschrank und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Frühstück. Als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss, hatte Mulder schon die Nummer seiner Mutter gewählt.

.

Währen Scully durch die Flure des Krankenhauses ging, dachte sie über das nach, über was sie gestern Nacht noch gesprochen hatten. Er hatte ihre Gedanken genau wiedergegeben. Es würde einfacher sein, das eigene Leiden zu beenden, als dem anderen zuzusehen, wie er dahinsiechte. Aber noch hatte sie nicht aufgegeben. Noch glaubte sie an Gott…

Fest umschloss sie mit der einen Hand das Kreuz an ihrem Hals während sie die andere zu einer Faust ballte. Er würde ihn ihr nicht wegnehmen, wie er es mit Melissa getan hatte – oder mit Emily. Nicht jetzt. Doch der andere Teil ihres Verstandes wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war. Noch hielt die Mauer, die diesen Teil der Wirklichkeit zumindest zu einem Teil von Scully abschirmte. Doch wie lange noch…?

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit erreichte sie endlich die Tür zur Kantine. Sie drückte gegen das Glas und der Türflügel schwang auf. Als sie den hellen und freundlichen Raum betrat, stieg ihr der Duft von Kaffee in die Nase. Daraus schloss sie, dass die Küche nun geöffnet war. Sie nahm sich ein Tablett von einem der Stapel, stellte sich an die Essensausgabetheke und wartete darauf, dass jemand kam und auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

Sekunden später trat eine junge Frau aus der Tür, hinter der sich offenbar die Küche befand, und kam lächelnd auf Scully zu. „Guten Morgen, Doc. So früh schon auf den Beinen?"  
Scully wunderte sich über die seltsame Ansprache, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie ja immer noch die OP-Kleidung trug, die man ihr gegeben hatte. Sie lächelte die Frau an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Was darf es sein?" Am liebsten hätte Scully für sich und Mulder eine Kanne starken Kaffee gekauft, aber Koffein und Morphium war eine schlechte Mischung. Stattdessen bestellte sie Orangensaft.

***

_06:12 Uhr_  
Als Sie wieder zurück in das Krankenzimmer kam, hatte Mulder seine Telefonate erledigt. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe wandte er den Kopf und lächelte Scully an.

„Endlich. Ich habe höllischen Durst." Tatsächlich fühlten sich sein Mund und seine Kehle ganz trocken an.

„Das ist kein Wunder. Einen großen Teil deiner Flüssigkeit verlierst du indem das Blutplasma aus deinem Kreislauf diffundiert. Nach dem Frühstück muss ich unbedingt deine Verbände wechseln."

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?" Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass diese Prozedur nicht gerade angenehm war.

„Mulder, da deinem Körper jetzt eine entscheidende Barriere fehlt, die Krankheitserreger abhält, muss auf besondere Sauberkeit geachtet werden. Die Binden müssen alle paar Stunden erneuert werden und ich nehme auch nicht an, dass du scharf auf eine weiter Nekrosenabtragung bist."

Er gab einen Laut des Unmuts von sich. „Na schön, wenn es sein muss. Lass uns jetzt frühstücken bevor deine Mutter kommt. Die Schützen wollten auch gleich hier aufkreuzen, aber ich habe gesagt, dass es ohnehin schon egal ist."

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

Mulder warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Sie haben gerade Stürme auf der Insel. Es ist möglich, dass… sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schafft." Murmelte er leise.

Scully sagte nichts. Sie wollte nicht nachfragen, was er am Telefon alles besprochen hatte. Auch er schien nicht darüber sprechen zu wollen. Schweigend aßen sie ihr Frühstück, vielmehr aß Mulder und Scully beobachtete ihn dabei, nur hin und wieder an ihrem Saft nippend.

Danach machte sie sich wie angekündigt an das Wechseln der Verbände, was leider nicht ohne Stöhnen und Wimmern von Seiten Mulders ablaufen konnte. Wieder einmal musste sie sich voll auf den Patienten vor ihr konzentrieren. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie daran denken, dass es Mulders Haut war, die sich unter ihren Fingern vom blanken Fleisch ihres Partners schälte.

.

Wie schon am Abend zuvor fühlte sie Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, unterdrückte sie jedoch energisch. Sie wollte nicht, dass Mulder mitbekam, dass seine Körperrückseite so übel zugerichtet war, dass selbst Scully alleine vom Hinschauen schlecht wurde, geschweige denn dass es sie zum Erbrechen brachte.

Aber auch die Stellen seiner Körperoberfläche, die er sehen konnte, sahen nicht viel besser aus, obwohl sie an der Vorderseite lagen, welche nicht so sehr von den Flammen verzehrt worden war.

Als sie fertig war, half sie ihrem Partner, sich umzudrehen und zurück zu legen. Er sah sie mit vor Schmerz tränenden Augen an. „Und das wird wirklich noch schlimmer werden?" fragte er heiser.

Sie nickte stumm.

„Aber können wir das dann nicht einfach sein lassen? Es ist doch ohnehin schon nebensächlich."

„Mulder, du bist mein Patient und ich tue, was das Beste für dich ist." Sie wusste natürlich, dass er wieder einmal Recht hatte, aber sie weigerte sich, es zuzugeben. Zu schmerzlich wäre das Eingeständnis.

„Dana, ich bin müde. Ich denke, ich werde noch ein bisschen schlafen."

„Gut, dann bringe ich das Tablett zurück in die Kantine."

Er streckte eine frisch verbundene Hand nach ihr aus. Sie ergriff sie und er zog sie näher an sich. Fest sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Dana."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mulder." Schnell beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „So, und jetzt schlaf schön. Ich bin bald wieder hier." Gehorsam schloss Mulder die Augen.

***

_06:50 Uhr_  
Als Scully auf dem Rückweg von der Kantine an der Rezeption vorbeikam, erkannte sie eine vertraute Person, welche sich offenbar nach etwas erkundigte.

„Mom." Sagte sie laut und Margret Scully drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter hinter sich hörte.

„Da bist du ja, Dana." Margret lächelte sie müde an. Scullys Unterlippe begann wieder zu zittern. Mit drei schnellen Schritten stand sie bei ihrer Mutter und fiel ihr um den Hals.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist." Sie begann wieder zu weinen.

Margret versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. „Ist ja gut. Ich bin ja hier." Zärtlich strich sie ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken. Mit sanfter Gewalt drängte sie Scully zurück auf einen der Wartesitze und gab ihr ein Taschentuch.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Margret ihre Tochter gehalten und ihr tröstende Worte zugeflüstert hatte, beruhigte sich Scully wieder langsam.

„So, und jetzt erzählst du mir genau, was geschehen ist." Scully bemühte sich, leise zu sprechen, obwohl sie am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Stockend berichtete sie kurz, was am gestrigen Abend geschehen war. Als sie jedoch versuchte, Mulders derzeitigen Zustand zu beschreiben, versagte ihre Stimme. Hilflos sah sie ihre Mutter an.

„Sollen wir nicht zu ihm gehen?" Schlug Margret vor.

„Er schläft gerade."

„Dann lass uns in die Kantine gehen und frühstücken."

„Wir haben schon vor einer halben Stunde gegessen."

„Schön." Margret erhob sich und fasste Scullys Hand.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee als hier herum zu sitzen. Dieses Krankenhaus hat doch bestimmt eine Kapelle."

.

Margret hatte Recht. Im Ostflügel des Gebäudes befand sich tatsächlich ein Raum, der zu einem schlichten Kapellchen umgestaltet worden war. Das Gewölbe ging über zwei Stockwerke. An einer Seitenwand zog sich eine Reihe hoher Bogenfenster entlang, die den Blick auf den frühmorgentlichen Garten eröffneten, wo gerade eine Amsel auf der Suche nach Futter durch das taufeuchte Gras hüpfte.

Die Wände waren mit stilisierten Heiligenbildern bemalt, aber ansonsten weiß. Durch das bunte Glasrosettenfenster hinter dem Altar fielen die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne in den Altarraum und warfen bunte Lichtflecken auf den Boden. Scully hatte noch nie eine so gemütliche und gleichzeitig Ehrfurcht gebietende Krankenhaukapelle gesehen.

Margret bekreuzigte sich mit dem Weihwasser aus der Schale neben der Tür und ging zu einem großen Kerzenständer in der hinteren Ecke, der unter einem Bild des heiligen Florian aufgestellt worden war. Scully folgte ihr.

„Was tust du?"

„Ich zünde eine Kerze für ihn an."

Scully beobachtete ihre Mutter dabei, wie sie einige Münzen in die bereitgestellte Box warf und eine der schlanken, weißen Kerzen an einer bereits brennenden entzündete.

„Das solltest du vielleicht auch tun."

Scully kam der Aufforderung nur zögernd nach. Früher hatte sie es geliebt, die Opferlichter in der Kirche zu entfachen. Dabei hatte sie immer an einen bestimmten Menschen gedacht und sich gewünscht, er möge beschützt werden. Aber nachdem sie in ihrem Beruf mit so viel Tod und Leid konfrontiert worden war, hatte sie diese kindliche Angewohnheit aufgegeben. Mögleicherweise war es an der Zeit, sie wieder aufzunehmen…

Zögernd nahm auch sie eine Kerze und entflammte den Docht an einem der anderen flackernden Lichter. Sorgfältig steckte sie sie dann auf einen der Eisendornen des Ständers und beobachtete einige Augenblicke wie die Flamme ruhig leuchtete und die ersten Wachstropfen herunter zu laufen begannen. Plötzlich war ihr als rieche sie wieder den dicken Qualm von gestern Nacht, das verbrannte Fleisch…

Sie blinzelte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Schnell wandte sie sich zu der Stelle um, wo vor einigen Minuten noch ihre Mutter gestanden hatte. Margret hatte sich inzwischen in eine der Bänke gekniet und betete still mit gesenktem Blick.

Scully würde das nicht machen. Ihre Gedanken waren zu weit weg um das zu tun. Sie hatte ohnehin nur eine einzige Bitte und die sprach aus jedem Glied ihres Körpers, war zu lesen auf jedem Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut, schrie aus jedem Winkel ihres Bewusstseins. Ihr Anliegen noch ein weiteres Mal Kund zu tun war nicht nötig.

Stattdessen ließ sie ihre Augen durch die Kirche wandern. Sie blieben am Gesicht des gekreuzigten Jesus über dem Altar hängen. Die schmerzhaft verzerrten Gesichtszüge der Skulptur erinnerten sie an Mulder… und an sich selbst, oder eher an das Gefühl in ihrem Innern.

Ihre Hand umschloss wieder das Kreuz um ihren Hals. Das Metall war glatt unter ihren Fingerspitzen und warm vom ständigen Kontakt zu ihrer Haut. Dennoch erschien ihr die Form zu perfekt, zu makellos als dass sie real sein könnte.

Nichts schien ihr an diesem Ort wirklich real.

Nichts außer ihrem schlagenden Herzen.

Noch wusste sie, dass es nicht weit von ihr, am anderen Ende des Gebäudes in einem kleinen Krankenzimmer ein Herz gab, das denselben Takt schlug.

Sie konzentrierte ihre Gedanken wieder auf den gequälten Christus vor ihr. Immer war ihr dieser Gottessohn, obwohl ein Mensch, fern und unerreichbar vorgekommen. Sie hatte seine Liebe und das Leiden, welches er auf sich nahm, nie völlig verstehen können. Sein trauriges Schicksal wurde von den Menschen nur aus der Distanz beobachtet.

Aber nun konnte Scully es fühlen: sie konnte sich den Schmerz, den er empfunden haben musste, genau ausmalen, weil es nun ihr eigener war. Die Opferbereitschaft…

Sie würde sich gerne opfern, aber stattdessen hatte sich jemand für sie geopfert - und es war nicht Jesus Christus gewesen.

So sehr sie ihn auch verehrte und liebte, es gab jemanden, den sie mehr liebte als ihn. Und dieser Jemand hatte sein Leben für ihres gegeben, so wie einst der fleischgewordene Gott für das Menschenvolk, das er liebte. Und auf einmal erfasste sie die irrationale Hoffnung, dass auch ihr Gott diese Parallelen erkannte und Mitleid mit ihnen beiden empfand. Vielleicht war es doch noch nicht ganz vorbei…

Sie gab sich ganz diesen Überlegungen hin. Es war leichter, an einen Ausweg zu glauben, als an das Unausweichliche.

Inzwischen hatte ihre Mutter ihr Gebet beendet und trat leise an ihre Tochter heran. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter. Augenblicklich wurde Scully in die Gegenwart zurückgerissen und sie bemerkte mit Schreck und Erstaunen, dass ihr Bewusstsein selbst jetzt von ihr fortgeglitten war.

„Lass uns gehen." Flüsterte Margret. Beide drehten sich um und verließen die Kapelle.

Beim Hinausgehen bekreuzigte sich auch Scully mit dem Weihwasser.

.

Danach holten sie eine Tasche mit Kleidung für Scully aus dem Wagen.  
Margret war sich sicher gewesen, dass ihre Tochter nach dem Brand keine sauberen Kleidungsstücke mehr trug und in der gegenwärtigen Situation bestimmt nicht nachhause fahren und frische Wäsche holen würde.

Als sie ihre Tochter dann in den einfachen OP-Sachen gesehen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, wie hilflos und verletzlich Scully war. Aber als ob ihre eigene Kleidung ein Schutzschild wäre, wirkte Scully nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte wieder viel selbstbewusster auf Margret. Sie hoffte, dass Scully wenigstens ein kleines bisschen an Hoffnung aus dem kurzen Besuch in der Kapelle mitgenommen hatte. Sie würde es brauchen.

Anschließend waren beide noch etwas im Krankenhaus herumgegangen um Mulder noch etwas Schlaf zu gönnen. Dabei hatte Scully ihrer Mutter seinen genauen Zustand erläutert und auch ihre Absicht vorgetragen, bis zum Ende nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen.

Margret hatte nur verstehend genickt und angekündigt, ebenfalls in der Stadt zu bleiben falls Dana sie brauchen würde. Schließlich kamen beide überein, dass Margret für einige Tage in Scullys Wohnung bleiben könnte.

***

Mulder wachte auf und war alleine. Als seine Augen durch das Zimmer wanderten, fand er nichts als einen leeren Raum.

Scully war fort.

Augenblicklich ergriff ihn Panik.

Was, wenn sie ihr Versprechen nicht hielt? Nein, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, sie hat es versprochen.

Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur in der Kantine oder auf der Toilette.

Sie wird bald wieder kommen.

Er warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr über der Türe. Es war beinahe halb neun. Er hatte also fast zwei Stunden geschlafen.

War sie die ganze Zeit schon weg?

Wann würde sie endlich zurückkommen?

Vielleicht habe ich sie gestern überrumpelt. Vielleicht ist das alles zu viel auf einmal für sie gewesen. Hoffentlich kommt sie zurück…

Gerade begann die Panik wieder aufzuflackern als die Klinke der Tür heruntergedrückt wurde und sie sich langsam öffnete. Scully steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und Mulder atmete erleichtert aus.

„Dana, da bist du ja." Seine Stimme war überraschend heiser, also schluckte er um seine Kehle zu befeuchten. „Ich habe schon geglaubt, du…"

Sie konnte alles aus seinem Blick lesen, die Angst in seinen Augen sehen.

„Mulder, ich bin ja hier… Ich habe es dir doch versprochen."

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und würgte an dem Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Wann würde er jemals aufhören, Angst um sie zu haben?

Sie machte einige schnelle Schritte auf das Bett zu, beugte sich rasch zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine trockenen Lippen. Er wollte sie um mehr bitten indem er eine Hand in ihren Nacken legte, da bemerkte er die zweite Person, die hinter ihr das Zimmer betreten hatte. Schnell ließ er die Hand wieder fallen und Scully richtete sich auf.

„Mulder, meine Mom ist hier."

„Guten Morgen, Fox."

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Scully." Mulder war etwas verlegen, aber noch verwirrter war er, als Margret neben ihre Tochter trat und mit tränenden Augen seine Hand ergriff.

„Oh Fox, ich bin Ihnen so dankbar. Sie haben Dana schon wieder das Leben gerettet. Sie hat mir alles erzählt."

„Nicht doch, Mrs. Scully." Murmelte Mulder. Er warf Scully einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie zuckte einfach die Schultern und lächelte müde.

„Das heißt, Sie wissen, dass…?" Margret biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte nichts. Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf um Scully anzusehen, dann sah sie wieder in Mulders Augen.  
Sie nickte.

„Oh, na dann freue ich mich, dass Sie gekommen sind. Nur wenige Leute sind scharf darauf, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, der quasi schon eine Leiche ist." Er versuchte ein charmantes Lächeln. Auch Margret schmunzelte, Scullys Gesicht blieb jedoch weiterhin bedrückt.

„Ach nein, Fox. So etwas dürfen Sie nicht sagen."

„Dann eben nicht… Setzten Sie sich doch… Ähm, Dan… Scully, könntest du mir vielleicht ein Glas Wasser geben? Mein Mund ist so trocken." Wandte er sich an Scully.

Sie nickte wieder und während sich Margret auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett niederließ, füllte Scully ein Glas mit Wasser an dem Waschbecken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Anschließend reichte sie es ihm nachdem sie das Kopfteil seines Betts in eine aufrechtere Stellung gebracht hatte.

„Danke." Krächzte er und trank einen hastigen Schluck aus dem Glas. Dann nahm er wieder Blickkontakt mit Scully auf. „Warum fällt mir das Reden so schwer?"

„Die Sache ist die… Also erstens hat der Rauch auch deine Lunge etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und… und zweitens füllt sie sich langsam mit Wasser aus dem umliegenden Gewebe."  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Dann…"

„Nein. Das ist nicht gefährlich für dich. Zumindest nicht direkt. Es macht nur das Atmen und vor allem Sprechen immer anstrengender. Du wirst die Auswirkungen noch spüren, aber daran wirst du… es ist nur ein Symptom."

Er nickte. An diesem Thema wollte er nicht weiter rühren, zumindest nicht solange Scullys Mutter anwesend war.

Anschließend unterhielten sich alle drei über dies und das, aber es wurde sorgfältig vermieden, von der Zukunft zu sprechen, vornehmlich aus Rücksicht auf Scully. In diesem Punkt hatten Margret und Mulder gleichsam eine stille Vereinbarung getroffen.

Den Großteil der nächsten Stunde verbrachten sie damit, die Geschehnisse des letzten Falls zu berichten, in dessen Verlauf Scully in das Haus verschleppt worden war. Mulder wirkte dabei verhältnismäßig unbeschwert, aber man merkte ihm bald an, dass er des Sprechens müde wurde.

Als er sich schließlich nur noch auf kurze Kommentare beschränkte, leitete Scully das Gespräch vorsichtig in Richtung eines Endes um.

„Ja, den Rest kennst du ja schon, Mom." Sagte Scully schließlich.

Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf Mulder. Er sah äußerlich immer noch aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als Margret das Zimmer betreten hatte, aber für Scully war die Veränderung in seinen Augen, die sonst keinem Menschen auf der Welt aufgefallen wäre, deutlich sichtbar. Es wurde Zeit, dass ihre Mutter ging. Margret ihrerseits stellte ebenfalls fest, dass sie den Kranken nun wohl lieber alleine lassen sollte. Sie erhob sich.

„Es war schön, mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Fox."

„Die Freude war ganz meinerseits, Mrs. Scully." Mulders Stimme raspelte seltsam trocken. Er schluckte. „Es war sehr nett von Ihren vorbeizukommen. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde, die sich so um mich sorgen." Dabei warf er Scully einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr Zustand bessert sich wieder." Margret nahm Mulders Hand und drückte sie.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Fox. Pass gut auf ihn auf, Dana." Sie umarmte ihre Tochter und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „So, dann werde ich mal gehen." Sie wandte sich um und ging zur Tür.  
„Mom, bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht zum Wagen begleiten soll?"

„Ist schon gut, Dana. Bleib bei Fox. Ich finde alleine hinaus." Sie hob grüßend die Hand und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

_„You made me promis I'd try to find my way back in this live…" __Within temptation, „Memories"_

***

Author's note: Jaja, ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass Mulder den ganzen medizinischen Kram schon kennen müsste... Ich schieb seine "Unwissenheit" darauf, dass er bei den meisten Gelegenheiten im Krankenhaus bewusstlos war. Außerdem kann ich so ein bisschen Medizinisches Gelaber einbauen und hoffe, dass die Story dadurch zumindest ein bisschen Realismus gewinnt.

Zuerst war mir Mulders Mom ein Dorn im Auge – ehrlich gesagt ist sie immer noch ein nerviges Element der Story, das ich nicht so recht einzubauen weiß, aber das trotzdem nicht so einfach übersehen werden darf. Immerhin war es ein logischer Schluss, dass, wenn Scullys Mom einbezogen wird auch Mulders Mutter erwähnt werden muss. Natürlich hätte ich lieber gehabt, wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon tot gewesen wäre. Dann hätte ich sie einfach außer Acht lassen könnten, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Serie (6. Staffel) lebt sie noch… sehr zu meinem Leidwesen. Das hat dazu geführt, dass ich ihr mehr als ein halbes Kapitel widmen musste, was ich gerne auf anderes verwendet hätte. Aber ihr werdet ja sehen


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Wärme**

_Donnerstag, 25. September, 09:34 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_  
Kaum war die Türe hinter Margret geschlossen, fiel Mulder förmlich in sich zusammen. Seine Beherrschung war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sein Kopf fiel nach vorne als er von einem trockenen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. Stöhnend sackte er zusammen.

„Mulder!" Scully war sofort an seiner Seite und stützte seine Schultern.

„Das Atmen tut weh." Flüsterte er während er sich, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, vor und zurück wiegte.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Vor deiner Mutter? Damit sie sich noch mehr Sorgen macht? Ich…" Er hustete wieder.

„Sprich nicht. Ich… ich werde dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben. Warte." Scully holte wieder eine der Morphiumampullen hervor und verabreichte Mulder den Inhalt. Augenblicklich entspannte er sich ein wenig.

„Ich kann noch immer nicht richtig sprechen. Mein Hals… es ist alles so trocken." Sein Atem rasselte in seiner Kehle.

„Mulder, ich glaube, da hilft Trinken nicht mehr viel. Ich werde dir einen Kochsalz-Tropf besorgen."

Er nickte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihn zurück in die Kissen.

„Warum du nur immer den Helden spielen musst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verdrängen. Er atmete immer noch schwer. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

.

Wenige Minuten später hatte sie die Infusion, die sie brauchte. Als sie in das Krankenzimmer zurückkam, war Mulder zwar immer noch etwas bleich, aber er hatte seine Atmung wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht. Scully setzte die Kanüle und verband sie mit dem Beutel, den sie auf einen Ständer gehängt hatte.„So. Es wird dir bald besser gehen."

Er verzichtete auf eine verbale Antwort. Scully setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem kurz zuvor noch ihre Mutter gesessen hatte und nahm das Krankenblatt auf einem Klemmbrett und einen Stift zur Hand. Darauf trug sie die Medikamentendosen und den Verbandwechsel ein, den sie gemacht hatte. Anschließend legte sie das Formular weg und betrachtete Mulder, der mit geschlossenen Augen und angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck dalag, den Mund leicht geöffnet und stoßweise atmend.  
Sie nahm seine Hand.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie an. Lautlos bewegte er den Mund als wolle er etwas sagen, doch gleich darauf schloss er ihn wieder. An der Art, wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, konnte Scully erkennen, dass er mehrere Male schluckte bevor er es noch einmal versuchte.

„Dana…" Jetzt, da er redete, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Dana, es tut mir leid."

„Was denn?" Sie war verwundert.

„Dass ich dir einen solchen Schrecken…" er räusperte sich. „eingejagt habe."

„Ist schon gut. Wenn du die Symptome alle auf deine Kappe nimmst, wirst du mir wohl noch viele Schrecken einjagen… Aber Mulder, die Wahrheit ist, dass das alles allein meine Schuld ist."

„Dana, das ist doch wohl… meine… Einstellung."

„Nein, Mulder. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du jetzt so leidest. Ich bin schuld. Ich alleine. Und du kannst dich so viel quälen und selbst bestrafen, wie du willst, es wird immer meine Schuld bleiben. Tatsache ist doch, dass, wenn ich nicht in diesem Haus gewesen wäre, du nicht beim Versuch, mich zu retten, verletzt worden wärest."

„Wenn du dir das vorwirfst…"

„Es ist die Wahrheit!"

„…dann wirst du… nie zur Ruhe kommen. Es…" Er hustete. „Es reicht, wenn ich mich deswegen selber fertig mache."

Er tat es schon wieder! Er spielte schon wieder den Helden für sie. Scully wäre nun wütend gewesen, wäre die Situation eine andere. Stattdessen lenkte sie ein, wenn sie auch nicht nachgab. „Wir sollten uns darüber nicht streiten." Sagte sie schwach.

„Du hast Recht. Aber Dana… ich habe etwas anderes, das ich mit dir besprechen muss." Sie schnitt ihm förmlich das Wort ab.

„Jetzt nicht, Mulder. Du musst deine Stimmbänder schonen. Machen wir das später." Er schluckte und nickte zaghaft.

„Schön. Dann… bleibe ich hier sitzen und du schläfst noch 'ne Runde." Sie half ihm, das Kopfteil des Bettes in eine annährend waagrechte Position zu bringen und kaum dass Mulder flach auf dem Rücken lag, fielen ihm die Augen zu.

.

Scully beobachtete ihn wie er schlafend dalag. Sie wunderte sich, wie es möglich war, dass der Zustand eines Menschen sich innerhalb von wenigen Stunden so sehr verändern konnte.  
Heute Morgen hatte sie ihm ebenfalls beim Schlafen zugesehen, aber da hatte er, abgesehen von der eine Spur helleren Hautfarbe, noch nicht so krank ausgesehen, wie er es jetzt tat. Seine Wangen waren irgendwie eingefallen und sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, was, wie ihr jedoch auffiel, seine Lippen noch voller und sinnlicher wirken ließ.

Und trotz allem war er in ihren Augen schön. Der schönste Mann, den sie sich vorstellen konnte, und er liebte sie!  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie es gar nicht ihrer Mutter gesagt hatten.  
Andererseits, er hatte nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass er wollte, dass jemand von ihrem neuen Beziehungsstatus erfuhr.

Vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu machen, rückte sie den Stuhl noch näher an das Bett heran.  
Jetzt konnte sie seinen Atem pfeifen hören, wenn er die Lunge verließ. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet.  
Schließlich konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen: Langsam streckte sie die rechte Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft seine Unterlippe.  
Er reagierte nicht und schlief offenbar tief und fest.

Scully ließ ihren Zeigefinger seine Lippen entlang gleiten. Mit ihrer Fingerkuppe konnte sie genau jede Unebenheit fühlen, die durch den Flüssigkeitsverlust entstanden war. Dennoch wollte sie nichts lieber, als diese Lippen zu küssen und nie wieder von ihnen abzulassen.  
Aber sie hielt sich zurück.

Stattdessen fuhr sie fort, sein Gesicht mit ihren Fingern zu erforschen.  
Als nächstes widmete sie sich seiner markanten Nase, die sie an ihm fast so sehr liebte wie seinen Mund und die er so sehr hasste, obwohl er es nie offen zugegeben hatte.  
Sie ließ ihren Finger zärtlich von der Spitze bis zur Nasenwurzel hinauflaufen. Von dort über eine Augenbraue wieder hinunter, wobei sie eine Haarsträhne beiseite strich, und über seinen Wangenknochen. Auch die Biegung seines Kiefers und sein Kinn erkundete sie auf diese Weise.  
Dabei fielen ihr die Bartstoppeln auf, die seine Haut in diesem Bereich rau und dunkler erscheinen ließen.

Als sie das Muttermal auf seiner rechten Wange streifte, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Seine dunkle Stelle…  
Und die ganze Zeit über während sie ihn auf diese Weise fühlte, versuchte sie, sich jede Kontur seines Gesichts genau einzuprägen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihr später großen Schmerz bereiten würde, sich daran zu erinnern.

Als letztes ließ sie ihre Finger durch seine dunklen Haare gleiten. Nun endlich erlaubte sie sich, auch die zweite Hand hinzuzunehmen. Leicht rutschten die glatten Strähnen durch ihre Finger und streiften ihre Handflächen, wobei sie ein seltsames Kribbeln hervorriefen.

Endlich hatte sie ihre Erkundung beendet. Ihre Hände sanken zurück in ihren Schoß. Eine Weile betrachtete sie nur still seinen Brustkorb, wie er sich kaum merklich hob und senkte.  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und perlten lautlos über ihre geröteten Wangen, tropften von ihrem Kinn in ihren Schoß.  
Aus einem plötzlichen, verzweifelten Impuls heraus beugte sie sich nach vorne und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie musste einfach seinen Herzschlag hören, die Luft, wenn sie seine Lungen füllte, damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass er noch bei ihr war!

Erleichtert und traurig zugleich spürte sie das Klopfen seines Herzens an ihrer Wange, gleichmäßig und kräftig. Die Wärme, welche sein Körper ausstrahlte, machte sie schläfrig.  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein, der trotz des starken Geruchs der Mullbinden und des Desinfektionsmittels deutlich wahrzunehmen war, bis er ihre Lungen bis in die letzte Bronchie ausfüllte, und passte ihren Atemrhythmus dem seinen an.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie ihr Herz denselben Takt aufnahm wie seines und irgendwie tröstete sie die Vorstellung, dass der Rhythmus seines Herzens immer in ihrem weiter leben würde…

.

_12:55 Uhr_  
Als Mulder erwachte, bemerkte er als erstes ein Gewicht, das in seinen Brustkorb drückte. Leicht hob er den Kopf an und sein Blick traf auf kupferfarbenes Haar, das wie eine zweite Decke über seine Brust gebreitet war.  
Es war Scully, die halb auf ihm lag und noch halb in ihrem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß.

Sie war eingeschlafen.

Mulder zog eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und strich ihr vorsichtig die nach vorne gefallenen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich erschrocken im Zimmer um. Sekundenbruchteile später entdeckte sie Mulder, der mit immer noch ausgestreckter Hand dalag und sie anschaute. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Mit der Zunge befeuchtete er schnell seine Lippen bevor er sprach. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Flüsterte er entschuldigend.

„Schon gut. Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?"

„Offensichtlich."

„Oh." Scully saß kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel und starrte auf ihre Hände.

„Hey." Krächzte er. „Was ist los."

„Nichts" log sie.

„Dana, keine Lügen, bitte" ermahnte er sie mit der stärksten Stimme, die er zustande brachte.

Sie sah auf und in seine Augen. „Ich… Ich weiß, es ist kindisch, aber ich wollte nur deinen… Ich wollte hören, wie dein Herz schlägt."  
Diesmal war es Mulder, dessen Kommentar aus einem schlichten „oh" bestand. Er war verblüfft, dass etwas so Simples sie derart in Verlegenheit brachte. Seine Scully, die berechnende Agentin, seine Kollegin, Partnerin, und – wie er sich in dieser Sekunde erinnerte – Geliebte.

„Dana…" Mulder schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, sie so zu nennen. „Scully, würde es dir helfen, dich daran zu erinnern, dass ich am Leben bin, wenn ich dich küsse?"  
Sie überwand ihre Überraschung darüber, dass er sie nun wieder mit dem Namen ansprach, der in den letzten Jahren zu ihrem einzig richtigen geworden war, schnell. „Vielleicht." antwortete sie zaghaft, beugte sich herüber und küsste seinen Mund, den sie vorher so sorgfältig begutachtet hatte.

Nun jedoch waren seine Lippen feucht und kaum noch rau und sie beschloss, ihre Forschungen bezüglich seines Gesichts zu Ende zu führen. Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen um ihn zu schmecken.  
Er sog überrascht die Luft ein als er sie in seiner Mundhöhle spürte, doch er fand es nicht minder interessant, ihren Geschmack wahrzunehmen. Scully fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über seine glatten Zahnreihen, begegnete seiner eigenen Zunge.  
Mulder seinerseits genoss einfach das Gefühl, mit einer solchen Intensität von ihr erforscht zu werden. Nach einer Zeit musste er sich jedoch widerwillig von ihr lösen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Überzeugt?" Scully sah in seine Augen. Besorgnis lag in seinem Blick. Schnell nickte sie.

„Gut. Du würdest wohl auch kaum einen Zombie küssen." Er lachte, sie nicht. Das beunruhigte Mulder. Aber er fragte nicht weiter danach. Was sie – und auch er – gerade durchmachten, musste nicht mit Worten hinausgeschrieen werden. Das war etwas, was besser unausgesprochen blieb.  
Er dachte darüber nach und wurde plötzlich wieder sehr ernst als ihm einfiel, worüber er vor wenigen Stunden mit Scully hatte reden wollen. Er suchte ihren Blick und als er ihre Augen gefunden hatte, konnte er einen Augenblick nicht sprechen. Er schluckte um seine Kehle zu befeuchten.

„Ich wollte da vorhin mit dir über etwas sprechen, Scully …" Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme ihm wieder halbwegs gehorchte.

„Ja?"

„Ich muss dich wieder um etwas bitten."

„Selbstverständlich. Worum geht es, Mulder?" Sie war froh, dass sie letztlich doch etwas für ihn tun konnte.

„Scully, ich muss dich warnen: Es wird dir schwer fallen, meiner Bitte nachzukommen."

„Nun sag schon!"

„Du… du musst einige Briefe für mich schreiben. Selber kann ich das ja wohl nicht mehr." Er hob kurz seine bandagierten Hände.

„Und was sollen das für Briefe sein?"

„So eine Art… eine Art von Testament, sozusagen. Du müsstest sie den Adressaten aushändigen, wenn…" Sie verstand, auch wenn er den Satz nicht beendete.

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

„Glaubst du, du kannst das für mich tun?" Darüber brauchte Scully nicht lange nachzudenken. Es war eine schwere Aufgabe, das musste sie zugeben, aber auch wenn es für sie nicht angenehm war, Mulder würde es seinen… Weggang erleichtern, wenn er alles geregelt hinterließ. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Hast du irgendwelche besonderen Vorstellungen, was das Briefpapier angeht?"

„Na ja, ich dachte da an etwas Einfaches: Weiß mit schwarzem Rand zum Beispiel. Aber andererseits, das sieht dann aus, wie wenn jemand gestorben wäre." Er lachte kurz. Sie regte keine Miene. „Nein, im Ernst. Es ist mir egal. Weiß reicht völlig. Weiß mit deiner Schrift drauf sieht immer toll aus." Er zwinkerte und grinste wieder. Sie lächelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und verkrampften Gesichtszügen flüchtig zurück, aber das Kompliment heiterte sie ebenso wenig auf, wie seine Versuche, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

„In Ordnung. Dann werde ich jetzt kurz in die Trafik auf der anderen Straßenseite laufen und Schreibzeug besorgen." Scully erhob sich und kramte in der Medikamententasche auf dem Nachttisch. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Brieftasche gefunden und einige Dollarnoten herausgezogen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Mulder." Sie beugte sich schnell zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn flüchtig, dann war sie auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

.

Mulder starrte ihr nach. Er fragte sich, ob es unfair ihr gegenüber gewesen war, so etwas wie das Schreiben dieser Briefe von ihr zu. Er war sich sicher, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde, selbst, wenn es sie verletzte, aber ausnützen wollte er ihre Zuneigung auf keinen Fall, denn dadurch hätte er sich nur selber wehgetan.  
Andererseits würde er gerne leiden, wenn sie dadurch von allem Schmerz verschont bliebe, aber das war eine Utopie. Jetzt waren alle Gedanken in Richtung eines glücklichen Lebens und einer erfüllten Beziehung Utopie.

Sie hatten einander ihre Liebe schon auf so viele unterschiedliche Weisen gezeigt, tausendfach bewiesen und bekräftigt, aber obwohl ihre Herzen schon immer beisammen gewesen waren, ihre Körper würden es nie sein.  
Und obwohl sich Mulder deswegen schämte, musste er zugeben, dass er sich das in den vergangenen Jahren zu manchen Zeiten so sehr gewünscht hatte, dass er sie beinahe genommen hätte, an Ort und Stelle, wo sie waren: Im Büro, im Auto, in seiner Wohnung, in einer kalten, dreckigen, finsteren Lagerhalle voller blutrünstiger Mutanten, in ihrem Hotelzimmer, sogar in der Pathologie… Ihm fielen noch viele Orte ein, an denen er nur mit Mühe seine Triebe hatte im Zaum halten können.  
Jedes Mal war er der Gentleman geblieben, ihr Partner, ihr Freund, ihr Vertrauter… und hatte die Spannung anderweitig abgebaut.

Jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte seinen Gefühlen eher nachgegeben. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er in diesem Moment, in dem er mit Aussicht auf seinen baldigen Tod in einem Krankenhausbett lag, und im Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass Scully seinetwegen sehr bald schon unsäglich leiden würde, plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als daran, seinen nackten Körper an ihrem zu reiben und sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu lieben, von ihr geliebt zu werden.

Er stöhnte auf, wütend über sich selbst. Frustriert schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Wie war es möglich, dass diese Gedanken ausgerechnet nun kamen? Das altbekannte Gefühl der Schuld überfiel ihn wieder, doch jetzt konnte er nicht in seine Laufschuhe schlüpfen und vor sich selbst davon laufen bis sein Herz raste und seine Lunge brannte und er sich endlich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren musste, nämlich darauf, nicht mitten auf einer stark befahrenen Straße im Herzen von D.C. zusammenzubrechen.

Am liebsten hätte er sich mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen, aber stattdessen beließ er seine Hände dort, wo sie waren, über seinen Augen, und seufzte schwer.  
Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, dass Scully mittlerweile den Raum wieder betreten hatte. Ihr Blick wurde sofort auf Mulder gelenkt, der sich förmlich auf dem Bett wand und der offenbar von etwas gequält wurde.

„Mulder, was ist denn los?" fragte sie besorgt. Er riss die Hände von seinem Gesicht und wurde rot.

„Nichts." Log er.

„Mulder. Wie war das? ‚Keine Lügen mehr'?"

„Ich… Scully… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, aber…" Er bemühte sich, in ihre Augen zu starren, und nichts, was unterhalb ihres Kinns lag, zu beachten.  
Sie bemerkte es und zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Scully, du kannst… du kannst dir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich begehre. Es… es ist schon fast schmerzhaft. Und ich weiß nicht, warum das ausgerechnet jetzt hochkommt, aber…"

„Mulder, wie du sicher bemerkt hast, sind unsere Möglichkeiten dahingehend momentan recht eingeschränkt." Ihre unbeeindruckte Reaktion ließ ihn sich etwas entspannen.

„Ich… das weiß ich auch. Du wolltest doch wissen, was los ist. Ich kann einfach nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht so eine Art letzter Versuch, meine Gene weiterzugeben. Nur ein Instinkt, Scully…" Sie lachte nicht.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn nicht auch wollte, aber sie wusste genau wie er, dass dieser Wunsch sich nicht erfüllen konnte. Es war schwer genug, den Wünschen nachzukommen, die er äußerte und die wenigstens theoretisch machbar waren. So wie diese Briefe…

„Diesem Problem können wir uns später widmen. Lass mich erst deine Briefe schreiben." Sie zog einige Bögen Papier aus einem Plastiksack, den sie aus der Trafik mitgebracht hatte.  
„Hier. Sieh mal, ob das okay ist. Sie hatten leider kein anderes." Sie hielt ihm ein paar Seiten hin, die geschmackvoll mit einigen Blüten bedruckt waren. In der rechten unteren Ecke war ein stilisierter Vogel aufgezeichnet.

Mulder hob leicht den Kopf und als er das Muster sah, grinste er breit. „Perfekt." Sagte er.

„Gut. Fangen wir gleich an… Warte." Sie trat an das Kopfende des Bettes und half ihm in eine aufrechte Position damit er besser sprechen konnte. Sie brachte das Rückenteil in eine Stellung, die seine Haltung unterstützte.

„Danke. Scully, könnte ich noch ein Glas Wasser haben? Der Tropf ist zwar schon fast ganz drin, aber mein Mund ist noch immer etwas trocken." Sie füllte das Glas auf dem Nachtschränkchen nach.

„Sonst ist alles in Ordnung so?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Ich denke schon. Danke." Scully durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich an das kleine Tischchen, welches direkt vor dem Fenster stand. Mulder hatte sie in dieser Position den Rücken zugewandt. Sie legte das Papier vor sich und nahm einen Füller heraus, den sie ebenfalls gerade gekauft hatte.

„Es kann losgehen."

„Scully, zuerst muss ich dich noch fragen, ob… Willst du das wirklich tun? Ich meine, es wird dir wehtun und…"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Stuhl herum sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Du kannst es nicht selber machen, richtig? Also werde ich es für dich tun. Es sind nur ein paar Briefe, Mulder. Und jetzt fang an."

„O… okay. Also… also ich denke, der erste geht an… an Frohike." Er wartete einen Augenblick bevor er weiter sprach.

„Lieber Frohike…" Er unterbrach sich, als er ein verächtliches Schnauben von Scully vernahm.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts. Diktier weiter."

„Ähm… _Lieber Frohike, Gleich zu Anfang: Ich habe mir keine neue Handschrift zugelegt, sondern habe Scully gebeten, diese Nachricht niederzuschreiben, weil ich nicht mehr schreiben kann. Wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, werde ich vermutlich auch eine Menge anderer Dinge nicht mehr tun, wie zum Beispiel Essen oder Atmen_…"

Typisch Mulder, dachte Scully, nur er schafft es, in eine Nachricht von seinem eigenen Tod noch Witze zu verpacken. Aber sie schrieb ohne einen Kommentar, was er gesagt hatte.

„…_Bevor das sentimentale Geschwafel kommt, erst das Geschäftliche: Meine Videosammlung ist ab Erhalten dieses Briefes dein. Du wirst dich daher sicher über dieses Stück Papier freuen. Ja, und wenn du sonst noch was unter meinen Habseligkeiten findest, das dir gefällt, nimm es dir. Wenn das angestrebte Stück bereits von jemand anderem okkupiert worden ist, kannst du dich ja drum prügeln. Einzige Ausnahme bei dieser Regelung stellt natürlich Scully dar. Wo wir grade beim Thema sind: Du und die Jungs müsst gut auf sie aufpassen. Ich will sie in sicheren Händen wissen_."

Scully schnaubte wieder, schrieb aber trotzdem das Gesagte auf.

„_Jetzt das Sentimentale: Es wird dich sicher freuen, zu lesen, dass du immer einen hohen Stellenwert in meiner ‚Fox-Mulders-Top-5-Freunde'-Liste eingenommen hast. Welchen Platz genau, das lasse ich offen. Darüber kannst du dich auch mit den Jungs prügeln. Im Übrigen muss ich dir wohl noch meine große Dankbarkeit für alles, was du für mich getan hast, ausdrücken. Ohne eure Hilfe… Na ja, ich denke, du weißt, was ohne euch mit mir und Scully hätte geschehen können._ Absatz.  
_Aber wie auch immer, es war wirklich eine schöne Zeit mit euch. Ich weiß, dass dieses Schreiben dich, Frohike, nicht besonders trösten wird, aber wenn du dieses Stück Papier irgendwann mal beim Aufräumen finden solltest, hoffe ich, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, an unsere Freundschaft.  
Leb wohl  
Mulder"_

Mulder machte eine Pause, aber Scully wusste, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte. Sie musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu erraten, dass er darüber nachdachte, was er Frohike noch hatte sagen wollen, also wartete sie, den Füller in der Hand.

Sie behielt Recht. Mulder fügte noch ein Post Scriptum hinzu.

_„PS.: Mein Abonnement bei euch ist hiermit gekündigt. Nicht böse sein. Ich war immer euer treuester Leser, aber alles hat mal ein Ende… _So, das war der erste_."_

Scully legte den Schreiber weg und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Willst du es noch mal durchlesen?"

„Nein, ist schon okay. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das geschrieben hast, was ich gesagt habe." Er grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln.

„Lass uns weiter machen." Scully faltete den ersten Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, den sie darauf mit Frohikes Namen beschriftete. Danach diktierte ihr Mulder noch zwei ähnliche Briefe an Langley und Byers. Scullys einziger Kommentar war gelegentlich ein verächtliches Schnauben, während sie bei Mulder das Grinsen förmlich in seiner Stimme hören konnte, wenn er sich über seine eigenen Wortspiele amüsierte. Dennoch waren es relativ kurze Brief im vergleich zu denen, die darauf folgten.

„Scully, könnte ich noch ein Glas Wasser bekommen? Das Reden ist ganz schön anstrengend."

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zuerst Mittag essen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit dir ist, aber ich habe Hunger." Dem hatte er nichts hinzuzufügen.

„Außerdem sollte ich mal deinen Katheter-Beutel wechseln." Fügte sie hinzu, als sie einen Blick auf den durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel warf, der am Bettende hing „…und ein Plasma-Tropf könnte dir auch nicht schaden."

„Wenn du meinst."

.

_14:12 Uhr_  
Scully hatte ein Tablett mit dem Mittagsmenü aus der Kantine geholt und einen kritischen Blick von Mulder geerntet, als sie ihm erklärte, dass das sein Mittagessen sei. Er hatte nämlich überhaupt keine Lust auf Gemüseauflauf.  
Er wollte seine letzten Mahlzeiten nicht an Dinge verschwenden, die er nicht leiden konnte - was er Scully natürlich nicht so direkt sagte, aber sie erriet den Sinn seines Gemurmels auch so. Also kamen sie schließlich überein, dass Scully den Auflauf essen würde und Mulder sich über Telefon etwas bestellen konnte.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war auch er zufrieden gestellt.

Nach dem Essen wollte Mulder weiter mit den Briefen machen. Aber vorher brachte Scully das Geschirr in die Kantine zurück, um Mulder etwas Zeit zum Ausruhen und Nachdenken zu geben. Außerdem sollte er nicht bemerken, dass von ihrem Essen nur wenige Bissen fehlten…

Als sie das Krankenzimmer wieder betrat, War er bereit für die „nächste Runde" wie er es nannte.

„Scully, dass die Briefe bis jetzt recht einfach waren, ist mir klar, aber ich möchte dich noch einmal warnen: Was jetzt kommt, wird dich vielleicht mehr verletzten, als du jetzt denkst…"

„Mulder, ich habe es dir vorhin schon gesagt: Ich ziehe das durch. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich. Fang an."  
Er seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann fing er an, zu sprechen.

„_Liebe Mom_…"

Wie er erwartet hatte, stockte Scully kurz, aber nur für einige Millisekunden. Jemand, der sie nicht so in- und auswendig kannte wie Mulder, hätte es gar nicht bemerkt, aber er sah es und fühlte sich sofort wieder schuldig, dass er sie noch mehr belastete, als es nötig war. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„… _Wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, bedeutet das, dass du es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu mir geschafft hast und dass ich nicht mehr da bin. Ich habe meine Partnerin gebeten, dies zu schreiben, da ich dazu selber nicht mehr in der Lage bin.  
Zuerst möchte ich sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dir solchen Schmerz zu bereiten. Es ist nicht leicht, ein Kind zu verlieren, aber beide Kinder zu überleben, ist sicherlich eines der schwersten Schicksale, die es zu ertragen gibt.  
Du weißt, dass ich mein Leben lang nach Samantha gesucht und sie doch nicht gefunden habe. Auch dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte sie finden müssen. Es war meine Pflicht als ihr Bruder. Ich war auch dir die Suche schuldig, um mein Überleben zu rechtfertigen. Du weißt, was ich meine. Wenn du jetzt ganz alleine bist, dann möchte ich dich an meine Partnerin verweisen. Nicht unbedingt darin, was die Suche angeht. Auch Scully hat_…"

Er unterbrach sich, hob seinen Blick von den Händen, die er nervös in das Bettlaken verwickelt hatte und warf einen scheuen Blick auf Scullys ihm zugewandten Rücken. Ihre Hand war stehen geblieben, die Spitze des Füllers ruhte auf dem Papier. Er schluckte.

„…_Auch Scully hat ein Kind verloren, ihr einziges Kind. Und nun verliert sie auch mich. Ihr ist ebenfalls nichts geblieben. Sie wird deinen Schmerz verstehen und wer weiß? Möglicherweise könnt ihr einander stützen und euch gegenseitig helfen, mit der Heilung zu beginnen_…"

Tausende Gedanken und Erinnerungen schossen gleichzeitig in Scullys Kopf: Emily, wie sie lachte; Mulders Mom, die im Koma lag, und Mulder, wie er ihretwegen weinte; Emily, als sie starb; Mulder, der sie tröstete… Ihre Hand zitterte fast unmerklich, doch sie zwang sich, weiter zu schreiben und schluckte die Tränen herunter, als er davon sprach, dass auch sie bald alles verloren haben würde.  
Sie konnte an seine nächsten Worte nicht glauben. Nie würde sie den Schmerz überwinden können, wenn er sie tatsächlich verließe.

„… _Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Mom. Egal, welche Schuld du in Samanthas Fall vielleicht auf dich nehmen musst. Und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir meine großen und kleinen Sünden verzeihen kannst, aber nun, da das Ende in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist, kann ich sagen, dass ich für meinen Teil dir verzeihe.  
Ich verzeihe dir die Entscheidung, die du getroffen hast und die mein Leben in die Bahn gelenkt hat, in der es sich bis vor kurzem befand. Ich habe zwar nicht gefunden, was ich ohne deine Wahl niemals verloren hätte, aber dafür habe ich etwas entdeckt, dessen Wert umso größer ist: meine zweite Hälfte. Ich habe nur zu lange gebraucht, um das zu erkennen.  
Wenn du jetzt auch noch nicht verstehen solltest, hoffe ich doch, dass du bald begreifst. Die Liebe treibt uns vorwärts, Mom, und mich hat sie vor der Hölle gerettet. Ich bin sicher, auch du wirst es spüren, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist_…"

Mulder mochte diese kryptische Andeutung.

„_Es wird Zeit, das hier zu beenden. Ich bin dankbar, für die Zeit, die du mir geschenkt hast, aber sie ist abgelaufen, wenn du das hier liest.  
Lebe wohl!  
In Liebe dein Fox_"

Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, seinen Namen unter diesem Brief zu belassen.  
„Der geht an Mom. Aber wie ich gesagt habe, schick ihr das nur, wenn sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig hier her schafft. Das sind Dinge, die nur einmal gesagt werden." Er seufzte. Scully sagte nichts.

Seine Worte hallten noch in ihrem Kopf wider. ‚Ihr ist ebenfalls nichts geblieben.' Sie fühlte den Schmerz schon beinahe so intensiv als wenn er bereits eingetreten wäre und sie flehte Gott an, er möge ihr das nicht antun. Wenn es in seiner Macht läge, sollte er Mulder retten. Er musste einfach.

„Scully, ist alles okay?" Mulders Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Mir geht es gut." Murmelte sie, immer noch etwas abwesend.

„Das tut es nicht. Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich habe doch gesagt, es wird dir wehtun…" Das löste bei Scully eine unerwartete heftige Reaktion aus. Sie schoss herum und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Hör endlich auf, dich für jede Kleinigkeit zu entschuldigen! Mulder, ich liebe dich! Ich verzeihe dir – für das, wofür du dich vielleicht schuldig fühlst, und das, wofür du dich in Zukunft schuldig fühlen wirst. Können wir dieses Thema jetzt beenden? Solange du dich selber fertig machst, wirst du nie gesund werden…"

Ihre Stimme wurde wieder leiser. Er sah betreten aus und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen.  
„Ähm…"

Gleich darauf schloss er ihn wieder und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war keine gute Idee, sich jetzt dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sie in Wut versetzt hatte. Scully drehte sich kurz um, schraubte den Füller zu, legte ihn auf dem Tischchen ab und erhob sich um sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante zu setzten.

„Ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben, Mulder, und das solltest du auch nicht, bevor es nicht zu spät ist."  
Was nach Optimismus hatte klingen sollen, wurde durch ihre schwankende Stimme rasch als Verzweiflung demaskiert.

„Ich versuche nur, realistisch zu bleiben." Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und drückte ihn leicht. Scully ergriff sie und behielt sie zwischen ihren Handflächen während sie seinen Blick suchte.

„Ja, du hast natürlich Recht. Es ist nur… diese Briefe… du schreibst, besser gesagt, lässt schreiben, als ob du schon tot wärest. Das ist nicht gerade aufheiternd."

„Tut mir…" setzte er an, brach aber ab und lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß."

Auf einmal beugte sie sich ganz nahe zu seinem Gesicht herunter. „Küss mich, Mulder. Zeig mir, dass du noch am Leben bist. Und dann lass uns diese Brief-Sache zu Ende bringen." Er konnte ihrer Aufforderung nicht widerstehen.

*

***

*

Also, das mit den Briefen ist eine der schwierigsten Stellen. Ich finde es immer faszinierend, so was zu lesen, aber es selbst zu schreiben ist unglaublich anstrengend. Ich hoffe, dass es wenigstens ein bisschen nach Mulder klingt, was ich da aus dem Hut gezogen habe.;)

Feedback ist mein Futter - wenn ihr also wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, meldet euch zu Wort!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 I : Licht**

_Donnerstag, 25. September, 15:34 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_  
Scully saß wieder an ihrem Tischchen, die Feder in der Hand, und wartete darauf, dass Mulder seinen nächsten Brief diktierte. Er hatte noch ein weiteres Glas Wasser getrunken und Scully hatte ihm noch eine weitere Dosis Morphium verabreicht. Obwohl er nicht über Schmerzen geklagt hatte, sah sie ihm danach doch eine wesentliche Erleichterung an und gegen die Behandlung gewehrt hatte er sich auch nicht.  
Mulder begann wieder zu sprechen, nachdem er sein zweites Glas Wasser zur Hälfte ausgetrunken hatte. „So, Scully, das vorhin war nur zum Aufwärmen. Jetzt wird's richtig anstrengend."  
Scully nickte. „Ich bin bereit dafür, Mulder. Fang an."  
„Okay… Der nächste Brief… Das ist der letzte, übrigens…"  
„Fang endlich an." Scully wurde ungeduldig. Warum druckste er auf einmal so herum? Das Schwierigste hatten sie doch schon hinter sich, denn was könnte schlimmer sein als der Brief an seine Mutter?  
Augenblicke später wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sich nicht diese Frage gestellt, denn die Antwort bekam sie postwendend als Mulder sich gesammelt hatte und zu seinem letzten Diktat ansetzte.  
_„Liebste Scully."_  
Sie sog überrascht die Luft ein, widerstand aber dem Impuls, sich umzudrehen und ihm einen ihrer typischen ‚Mulder, was soll das? Muss das denn sein?' - Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sie schrieb stattdessen, was er gesagt hatte.  
_„Ich hoffe, wenn du dies liest, wird es dich an mich erinnern und an die großartige Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten. Ich möchte nicht sagen ‚dies soll dich trösten', denn ich weiß, das wird es nicht tun. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass das Leben noch etwas Besseres für dich bereithält. Vergiss niemals, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe. Du warst, bist und wirst immer mein Leben sein…"_  
Er brach ab, dachte kurz nach und redete dann weiter.  
_„… Ich wünsche mir, dass mich die Ewigkeit für dich bewahren wird, damit wir irgendwann wieder zusammen sein können und das nachholen, was wir versäumt haben."_  
Es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Wie Recht er doch hatte! Doch sie sagte nichts und schrieb.  
_„Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Dana, und ich wünsche dir alles Glück auf der Erde für dein weiteres Leben. Ich bedauere nur, dass ich nicht an deiner Seite stehen und ihm zusammen mit dir begegnen kann. Und obwohl ich, wie du weißt, nicht an einen Gott oder eine Religion glaube, kann ich dir auch meinerseits versprechen, dass ich immer bei dir sein werde. Es ist uns so bestimmt, wenn du dich erinnerst. Unsere Seelen sind mit einander verknüpft, und wenn wir in diesem Leben auch nicht die vollkommene Vereinigung erzielt haben, habe ich doch meine zweite Hälfte gefunden und werde dich erkennen, wenn ich dich wieder finde. Denn unsere Wege werden sich wieder kreuzen und dann werde ich nicht so zögerlich sein, dir zu sagen, was ich viel zu spät zugegeben habe: dass ich dich liebe." _  
Scully hatte wieder den vertrauten Kloß im Hals sitzen. Sie schluckte einige Male um das Gefühl zu vertreiben und die Tränen zurückzudrängen, aber es war schwierig. Sie würde jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihm.  
_„Nicht einmal den Menschen, dem ich mein ganzes Leben gewidmet habe, meine Schwester, habe ich so sehr geliebt wie ich dich liebe. Ich denke, du weißt, was das bedeutet. Und ein weiteres Mal muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mein Leben jemandem gewidmet habe, der wahrscheinlich schon lange tot ist, anstatt es dir zu widmen, die du mir doch all die Jahre lebendig gegenüber standest."_  
Scully konnte nichts dagegen tun. Erste Tränen begannen sich wieder ihren Weg über ihre Wangen zu bahnen. Die Wahrheit in seinen Worten hatte sie hervorgelockt. Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen um die Tropfen davon abzuhalten, auf das Papier zu fallen und so die Tinte zum Verschwimmen zu bringen.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Scully?" fragte Mulder leise. Er konnte zwar nur ihren Rücken und Hinterkopf sehen, aber die Armbewegung war ihm nicht entgangen. Scully zwang sich zu einer ruhigen Antwort. Er sollte nicht merken, dass er sie wieder einmal zum Weinen gebracht hatte.  
„Sprich weiter." Er wollte nicht weiter in sie dringen.  
_„Ich muss blind gewesen sein, denn ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Doch jetzt sehe ich meine Gefühle klar und deutlich vor mir ausgebreitet. Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist.. All die Dinge, die wir zusammen gesehen haben, sind wahr gewesen, auch wenn du oft nicht an sie geglaubt hast. Aber jetzt musst du daran glauben, dass dies die Realität ist, auch wenn es schwer ist, sie zu akzeptieren, und du musst einsehen, dass es nur diese eine Realität gibt, was immer dir dein Verstand auch vorspielen wird.  
Was soll ich noch sagen? Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir alles geklärt haben werden, was noch zwischen uns ist, bevor alles vorbei ist. Es bleibt mir nur, dir meine unendliche Dankbarkeit auszusprechen: für deine Loyalität und deinen Respekt von Anfang an gegenüber einem „Spinner", dein bedingungsloses Vertrauen gegen einen Paranoiden und möglicherweise sogar Gefährlichen, aber vor allem danke ich dir für deine unendliche Liebe. Auch wenn sie erst im Angesicht des Todes bewussten Ausdruck gefunden hat, habe ich doch immer gespürt, wie sehr wir verbunden waren durch eine Liebe, von der ich nie geglaubt hätte, dass ich sie für jemanden empfinden kann, geschweige denn, dass jemand sie für mich empfinden könnte.  
Ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutet hast, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe, und ich will, dass dir bewusst wird, dass du mich nicht hättest retten können, so sehr du es auch willst, gewollt hast, dass du nichts hättest tun können, was meinen Tod hinausgezögert oder gar abgewendet hätte…"_  
Scully konnte nicht länger an sich halten. „Mulder, das klingt, als ob dein Tod schon feststünde!... Gott, das hört sich an als ob du schon tot wärst! So darfst du nicht reden. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf." Es war reine Verzweiflung, die da aus ihr sprach und er wusste es.  
„Schreib das einfach auf, okay? Bitte." Auch in Mulders Stimme konnte man die Erschöpfung hören. Nicht nur, weil das Sprechen ihn anstrengte, sondern auch, weil er keine Lust hatte, sich mit Scully sinnlose Wortgefechte über seinen Zustand zu liefern, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es nicht nur für Scully schwer war, das alles zu hören und aufzuschreiben, sondern auch für ihn, ihr so direkt sein Innerstes zu offenbaren.  
Es machte es leichter, dass er nur ihren Rücken sah und ihr nicht in die Augen blicken musste.  
„Wenn es dich beruhigt: du darfst den Brief gerne zerreißen, wenn nicht eintritt was wir _beide _erwarten." Fügte er rasch hinzu um sie zu besänftigen. Scully seufzte und schrieb.  
_„… Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Und wenn du das nun liest und meine Worte wie aus einer fernen Vergangenheit zu dir dringen, darfst du doch nicht vergessen, dass wir es waren, die diese Vergangenheit zusammen gelebt haben…" _  
„Mulder, bitte. Das… das…" sie schluckte.  
„Scully… Ich habe dir gesagt, es wird wehtun. Wenn du also aufhören möchtest, dann verstehe ich das." Sie dachte kurz nach. Sicher fiel es ihm mindestens genauso schwer, diese Worte auszusprechen, wie ihr, sie niederzuschreiben.  
„Ich möchte nur, dass du eine Erinnerung an mich behalten kannst." Flüsterte er. Sie nickte.  
_„… Niemand kann besser als du beurteilen, wie sehr es mich schmerzt, dir das zu sagen, doch es muss gesagt werden: Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Und wenn sie vorüber ist, dann möchte ich, dass du dein Leben weiter führst. Ich sage nicht, du sollst mich vergessen, denn das wäre dumm. Bewahre die Erinnerung an uns, die Erfahrungen, die wir gemeinsam gemacht haben und nutze sie, um weiterzugehen. Es war eine schöne Zeit, doch sie ist zu Ende gegangen. Aber wie alle schönen Lebensabschnitte überdauert sie in Erinnerung - nicht, um uns zu schmerzen, sondern zu erfreuen wann immer wir daran zurückdenken.  
Ich hoffe, du kannst dem zustimmen, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ich in deiner Situation die Kraft dazu aufbrächte. Und dass ist ebenfalls etwas, was ich dir wünsche: Kraft und Ausdauer um die Dunkelheit zu überwinden, die versuchen wird, von dir Besitz zu ergreifen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin.  
Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt um deinen Weg fortzusetzen, auch wenn ich nicht weiter mit dir gehen kann. Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals verletzen wollte, weißt, dass ich mich selbst dafür hasse, dich zum Weinen zu bringen, doch dies hier ist unser Abschied, mein Lebewohl.  
In ewiger und immerwährender Liebe  
Dein Fox"_

Er musste lächeln als er sich seinen Namen sagen hörte, mit dem er von ihr nicht angesprochen werden wollte. Aber es war leicht, jetzt, da es ohnehin egal war.  
Als er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, war es völlig still im Raum.  
Scully liefen lautlose Tränen über die Wangen, hielten sich momentelang an der Kante ihres Kinns und fielen schließlich doch in ihren Schoß. Sie hatte die Unterlippe in ihren Mund gezogen und biss nun leicht darauf um jedwedes Geräusch zu verhindern und das Zittern ihres Kiefers zu unterdrücken.  
Er durfte nichts von ihren Gefühlen bemerken. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr belasten. Diese Briefe mussten ihm schon genug zu schaffen gemacht haben.  
Tatsächlich hatte es Mulder mehr Kraft gekostet, sie zu verfassen, als sie sich jetzt gerade ausmalte. Doch er blieb nach außen hin völlig unbewegt und betrachtete schweigend ihren Rücken, bemerkte, dass ihre Schultern zuckten wie von unterdrückten Schluchzern, und er entschied sich entgegen seinem starken Verlangen, sie zu trösten, nichts zu sagen.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken hob Scully ihre Hand und wischte verstolen über ihr Gesicht.  
„Möchtest du noch etwas hinzufügen?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig und fest, aber Mulder kannte sie besser. Er konnte fühlen, wie verzweifelt sie war, hörte, wie Trauer in ihren Worten mitschwang, wusste, wie anstrengend es für sie war, sich in diesem Augenblick zu beherrschen.  
Im Stillen verfluchte er sich wie so oft schon dafür, sie zum Weinen gebracht zu haben.  
„Nein." Antwortete er schlicht.  
„Gut." Sie faltete das Blatt Papier, auf dem sie geschrieben hatte, zusammen und steckte es in den zugehörigen Umschlag, verklebte ihn jedoch noch nicht. Dann schraubte sie die Kappe zurück auf den Füller.  
Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte hatte sie sich bereits wieder gefangen. Die geröteten Augen kündeten noch von dem verborgenen Gefühlsausbruch, aber Mulder entschied sich, sie nicht darauf hinzuweisen.  
Er lächelte sie an. „Ich danke dir. Das war's. Wir haben es hinter uns."  
Scully suchte krampfhaft nach etwas, das sie sagen konnte. „Soll ich die Briefe aufbewahren?"  
„Bitte. Ich denke, das ist das Beste. Sonst komme ich noch auf blöde Gedanken und vernichte sie. Dann wäre die ganze Arbeit umsonst gewesen." Scully lachte nicht. Mulder stellte es zwar so hin, aber sie wusste, dass es kein wirklicher Scherz war. Allerdings empfand sie es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass er noch die Energie für einen Versuch hatte, die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

16:40  
Mulder schlief wieder. Scully hatte ihm eine weitere Dosis Morphium gespritzt. Er hatte zwar nicht darum gebeten, aber er wirkte deutlich erleichtert, als sie ihm die Injektion verabreichte.  
„Schlaf jetzt." Hatte sie gesagt und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss gegeben. „Du solltest dich nach dieser Anstrengung etwas ausruhen."  
Gehorsam hatte er die Augen geschlossen und bald darauf wurde seine Atmung tief und gleichmäßig.  
Nun entspannte sich auch Scully ein wenig. Es kostete sie eine Menge, nichts von ihrem Kummer an die Oberfläche dringen zu lassen, wenn er sie beobachtete, aber jetzt konnte sie sich gehen lassen. Leise stand sie auf, ging wieder zum Schreibtisch zurück und zog den Brief, den sie gerade geschrieben hatte, heraus.  
Ohne recht zu wissen, was sie tat, setzte sie sich zurück auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett, faltete das Papier abermals auseinander und begann wie von selbst zu lesen. Sie konnte fast seine Stimme hören, wie er die ernsten Worte vortrug, scheinbar um sie zu trösten, doch ihr traten wieder Tränen in die Augen.  
Nach wenigen Zeilen war das Bild bereits so verschwommen, dass sie den Brief sinken ließ und ihrem Gram freien Lauf ließ. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, also unterdrückte sie die Schluchzer. Was übrig blieb von den Schreien, die sich aus ihrer Lunge befreien wollten, waren schwere Seufzer, begleitet vom Vor- und Zurückwiegen ihres zarten Körpers. Die Arme hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Hätte sie jemand so gesehen, wäre sie wohl für ein kleines Mädchen gehalten worden, das von jemandem misshandelt worden war. Zusammengesunken, jede Würde aus ihrer Haltung verschwunden, der Blick leer und der Widerstand gebrochen.  
Tatsächlich bemerkte sie nicht einmal, dass Mulder sie die ganze Zeit über unter halb geschlossenen Lidern hervor beobachtete. Er konnte trotz allem nicht schlafen, nicht jetzt da seine Gedanken aufgewühlt waren, und Scully hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen als er das Briefpapier rascheln gehört hatte.  
Doch er tat nichts um ihr zu helfen.  
Er wusste, dass sie diesen Freiraum einfach brauchte, und so sehr er sich auch wünschte, ihre Gedanken völlig mit ihr zu teilen und eins mit ihr zu sein, er durfte jetzt nicht in sie dringen. Sie musste das Gefühl behalten, dass niemand bemerkte, wie schwach sie war.  
Das alleine hielt sie aufrecht: die Illusion, sie sei stark wie Stahl. Manchmal glaubte sie es fast schon selbst, aber dafür war es wichtig, dass sie die Kontrolle behielt über ihre Emotionen, wann und wem sie sie zeigte.  
Mulder hatte schon mehr von ihr gesehen, als sie jemals einen Menschen hatte sehen lassen, sehen lassen wollte, doch dieser letzte Schritt, der ihn noch von ihrer totalen Gefühlswelt trennte, wagte er nicht zu nehmen. Und so blieb er weiterhin stumm.

Der Abend kam langsam ins Zimmer, das Licht draußen wurde schwächer und immer noch weinte Scully, weiterhin beobachtete Mulder sie schweigend.  
Obwohl sie für den normalen Beobachter einen gebrochenen Menschen darstellen musste, war er doch fasziniert von der Grazie, die er in ihren Bewegungen fand. Sie war so schön in seinen Augen wie immer und er stellte milde überrascht fest, dass er sie nach wie vor für stark hielt, auch wenn ein einziger weiterer Tropfen das empfindliche Gleichgewicht ihrer Seele zum Kippen bringen konnte.  
Sie würde für ihn immer seine starke Scully sein.  
Als es schließlich ganz dunkel geworden war, entschloss er sich, sein Aufwachen zu simulieren. Er bewegte etwas die Arme, was die Bettdecke leise zum Rascheln brachte, und atmete tief ein.  
Wie er erwartet hatte, entgingen Scully die Geräusche nicht und sie sah erschrocken auf. Hastig stand sie auf, legte den Brief auf den Tisch zurück und zog ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem sie ihre Tränen trocknen konnte.  
Als sie sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder auf den Stuhl zurücksetzte, öffnete Mulder scheinbar gerade die Augen und blickte sich verschlafen im Zimmer um. Sein Blick kam auf Scully zu ruhen und er lächelte sie an.  
„Du bist noch da." Sagte er. „Das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet."  
Scully streckte wortlos eine Hand aus und strich zärtlich durch sein Haar.  
„Ja. Und ich werde hier auch nicht weggehen."  
„Ich dachte, nachdem du jetzt alle Antworten hast – und das schriftlich – könntest du meiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig werden…" scherzte er.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte jemals im Leben wieder auf _das _verzichten?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn, vorsichtig zuerst, doch er antwortete mit Leidenschaft auf ihre Geste und nahm ihre Lippen für eine ganze Weile in Besitz als könne er so die Düsternis aus ihren Gedanken vertreiben.  
Schließlich richtete sie sich aber widerwillig auf.  
„Es ist kurz nach 7. Ich werde uns was zum Abendessen besorgen, bevor die Kantine schließt." Sie stand auf und wandte sich der Türe zu.  
„Ich werde da sein." Flüsterte Mulder. Scully deutete ein Nicken an und verließ den Raum.  
Statt in die Kantine zu gehen, machte sie sich zuerst aber auf den Weg in die Kapelle, wo sie eine weitere Kerze anzündete und ein langes Gebet an den Himmel schickte. Wer auch immer ihr zuhören würde, hoffte sie, sollte helfen, Mulder und ihr das langsame Welken erträglicher zu machen.  
Tatsächlich konnte sie spüren, wie ihre eigene Kraft mehr und mehr zu schwinden begann, je länger Mulder in diesem Krankenhausbett litt, und sie hegte im hintersten Winkel ihres Herzens die düstere Befürchtung, dass auch sie sich nicht mehr erholen würde, sondern bis an ihr eigenes Lebensende dahinvegetieren würde.  
Tief atmete sie den kalten Weihrauchgeruch der Kirche ein. Dieser Duft hatte sie sonst immer von innen heraus gewärmt wie ein Warmluftgebläse. Auch jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder etwas leichter, wenn auch noch immer bedrückt. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Fassung zur Gänze zurück zu gewinnen.  
Danach holte sie aus der Kantine etwas für das Abendessen und kehrte ins Zimmer zurück.  
Mulder lag mit offenen Augen im Bett, war aber mit seinen Gedanken weit fort. Er bemerkte ihr Eintreten gar nicht. Scully stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch am Fenster, kam dann zum Bett herüber und nahm Mulders Hand.  
Sie beugte sich über ihn um in seine Augen zu sehen.  
„Mulder." Flüsterte sie. Er reagierte nicht gleich, was ihr einen gehörigen Schreck versetzte, aber nur eine Sekunde später blinzelte er und sein Blick kehrte aus der Ferne zurück. Scully lächelte ihn erleichtert an.  
„Hey. Ich dachte schon, du bist ohne mich gegangen."  
„Nein. Ich… ich war nur mit meinen Gedanken woanders."  
„Das habe ich gemerkt." Sie ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, immer noch seine Hand haltend. Das Abendessen war vergessen.  
„Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"  
„Über uns."  
„Was gibt es da noch zu sagen?"  
„Nicht viel, denke ich, aber zu tun gäbe es noch eine Menge…" –„Heute Mittag?" Er nickte. „Oh."  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile.  
Dann ergriff Mulder wieder das Wort: „Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?"  
„Ich schätze, wenn ich jetzt sage ‚es vergessen' glaubst du mir nicht… Es wäre auch gelogen, zugegeben." Mulder regte sich unbehaglich.  
„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, oder?"  
„Na ja…" Scully versuchte ein verführerisches Lächeln „…Was ich so mitbekommen habe, ist nichts Essentielles betroffen. Aber der Rest von dir ist nicht sehr… stabil… und ich möchte dir nicht wehtun." Setzte sie rasch hinzu.  
„Das weiß ich doch, Scully."  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, auf Intimkontakt müssen wir derzeit verzichten." Brachte sie es auf den Punkt. Dem musste er zustimmen.  
„Aber wir können darüber reden, oder?"  
„Natürlich, wenn du das möchtest." Scully fühlte sich mies weil sie sich gut vorstellen konnte, was er jetzt empfand. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn nicht wollte: Im Gegenteil, es gab kaum etwas auf der Welt, das sie mehr begehrte, aber ihre Fantasien würden wohl Fantasien bleiben. Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit, ihre Sexualität auszuleben.  
Genau an diesem Punkt setzte Mulder an: „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir von meinen kleinen, dreckigen Fantasien erzähle?" er grinste.  
„Der Gedanke kam mir auch grade."  
„Du möchtest sicher wissen, was ich an deinem Körper am besten finde, Scully." Scherzte er weiter.  
„Sicher, dann kann ich dir auch verraten, was mir an dir am besten gefällt."  
„Du zuerst!"  
„Nein! Du hast damit angefangen." Beide schwiegen, sahen einander ernst an.  
„Deine Augen." Sagten beide gleichzeitig. Scully entfloh ein Kichern während Mulder zu ihrer größten Überraschung errötete und den Blick senkte.  
„Das hat mich von Anfang an am meisten an dir fasziniert, Mulder: Deine Augen haben mir immer mitgeteilt, was du gerade gedacht hast. Hast du gewusst, dass sie jedes Mal die Farbe ändern, wenn deine Stimmung umschlägt…" Er sah sie überrascht an. „Jetzt zum Beispiel sind sie gerade braun, ähnlich wie Zimt. Du bist neugierig und aufgeregt. Ich habe wohl dein Interesse geweckt, hm?"  
„Das habe ich tatsächlich nicht gewusst, aber bei dir ist es ähnlich. Man weiß nie genau, ob deine Augen azurblau, eisgrau oder irgendwo dazwischen sind. Weißt du, ich habe immer versucht, dir zu Weihnachten oder so Schmuck auszusuchen, der zu deinen Augen passt. Es ist mir nie gelungen…"  
Das stimmte. Scully konnte sich gut an die Geschenke erinnern, die er ihr gemacht hatte. Es waren immer einfallsreiche Dinge gewesen, aber basierend auf Einfällen in letzter Minute. Trotzdem hatte ihr immer gefallen, was sie bekommen hatte.  
„Außerdem mag ich deine Körpergröße… Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir trotz des Größenunterschiedes perfekt zusammenpassen? Du kannst dich an mir anlehnen, aber ich mich auch an dir, obwohl du nicht ganz so groß bist." Er zwinkerte.  
„Du hast mich selten ohne Absätze gesehen, Mulder. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es mit Halbschuhen genauso gemütlich hätten."  
„Spielverderber." Neckte er sie.  
Scully seufzte. „Ist ja gut. Du hast ja Recht. Aber bei mir ist Platz zwei dein Mund. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es mich erregt, dir nur beim Sprechen zuzuschauen. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn deine Lippen mich küssen… und auch andere Dinge mit mir anstellen."  
Mulder konnte es kaum glauben, aber Scully lief tatsächlich rosa an. Sie sah unglaublich süß aus – und atemberaubend schön – als sie so dasaß, den Blick auf ihre und seine mit einander verschränkten Hände gerichtet und für einen Augenblick seine Augen meidend.  
„Scully…" hauchte er. Sie verstand die Aufforderung sofort. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn, lang und intensiv.  
Mulder spürte, wie aus der Glut in seinem Innern wieder Flammen schlugen. Was zur Hölle taten sie da?  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin das führen sollte, machtlos, wie sie waren. Schließlich unterbrach Scully den Kuss und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Du übertriffst meine Erwartungen jedes Mal." Urteilte sie.  
Mulder lächelte breit, allerdings nicht über ihre Bemerkung. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mit mir anstellst, oder?"  
„Doch, eine Vermutung." Scully konnte sich vorstellen, dass er jetzt wieder ganz schön hart sein musste. Sie jedenfalls konnte fühlen, wie sich die Hitze in ihr sammelte.  
Schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und beschloss, das Spiel zu beginnen. „Ein Teil von mir hat sich immer gewünscht, dass du es eines Tages nicht mehr aushalten würdest und ohne Umwege zur Sache kommst. Am besten gleich wo wir waren. Meistens war das im Büro. Du hast sicher keine Vorstellung davon, wie sexy du aussiehst, wenn du Bleistifte kaust. Da habe ich mir manchmal – na ja, eigentlich ziemlich oft – gewünscht, du würdest es einfach tun, auf dem Schreibtisch, am Aktenschrank, irgendwo! Aber ich hatte nie den Mut, es selber anzugehen. Ich hatte viel zu viel Angst, unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören. Außerdem warst du der Mann und daher dachte ich, du würdest es mir schon mitteilen, wenn du ein plötzliches Interesse an mir entwickelst."  
„Das ist interessant. Ich habe mir ähnliche Dinge ausgemalt, aber darin kam immer eine kleine Rothaarige vor, die sich auf einmal über mich hermacht. Meine Hoffnung war, dass der Spruch ‚Stille Wasser sind tief' auch auf dich zutrifft. Und es stimmt offenbar…" Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie wieder.  
Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, sie jetzt mit seinen Händen erkunden zu können. Er wusste, wie zart die Haut an ihren Händen war und wie ebenmäßig sich ihre Wangen in seiner Handfläche anfühlten, aber wie es war, über die krause Haut um ihre erregten Brustwarzen zu streichen oder ihren Bauchnabel zu erforschen, oder gar die weichen Falten zu berühren, die ihre Weiblichkeit umgaben, das würde für immer seiner Vorstellung überlassen bleiben. Kaum ein Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut war noch zu sensiblen Empfindungen fähig. Es sei denn…

_"I'm sorry for your tears. / I'm sorry I never told you / in all of this years. / I didn't leave you like I should. / I hope you found someone to love you like I tried to / but never could."_ "Dream about you", Keri Noble

_„With more than words I tried to tell you. / The more I tried I failed. / I would not let myself believe that you might stray / and I would stand by you no matter what they'd say. / I thought I'd be with you until my dying day."_ "Plenty", Sarah McLachlan

**WARNUNG: Rating: R**

**Und wem das bisherige Kapitel schon zu billig war, der braucht das hier nicht zu lesen und kann gleich zur Entwarnung weiterscrollen. Keine Sorge, ihr verpasst nichts!**

**Kapitel 5 II**

Unvermittelt unterbrach er den Kuss.  
„Also Scully, wenn ich es recht bedenke, ist Sex nur für einen von uns nicht einschränkungslos möglich…"  
„Mulder, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Du hast einen Blasenkatheter. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie sich das für einen Mann anfühlt, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht gerade angenehm ist, schon im… Ruhezustand."  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte eher daran, dir ein bisschen Freude zu bereiten. Es gibt nichts, das ich mehr möchte, als dich zufrieden zu wissen. Und so wie's aussieht…" er betrachtete ihr Gesicht mit den geröteten Wangen und ließ den Blick bewusst abwärts gleiten, dahin, wo sich der Stoff ihres Shirts über ihre harten Brustwarzen spannte. „…wärest du bereit für etwas Spaß. Ich kann meine Hände nicht mehr für solche Dinge benutzen, aber wenn ich mich vorhin nicht verhört habe, hast du dir ohnehin anderweitige Dienste von mir gewünscht."  
Scully zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Konnte er wirklich meinen, was er sagte?  
„Um noch deutlicher zu werden: mein Tastsinn beschränkt sich nur noch auf einige wenige Körperstellen, was meine Möglichkeiten, dich zu berühren, etwas einschränkt. Aber ich wünsche mir sehr, dich zu berühren, Scully, und in meiner Situation kann ich das wohl am besten mit meinen Lippen…"  
Er grinste, als sich Gewissheit und Freude darüber auf ihrem Gesicht malten.  
Gleich darauf huschte jedoch wieder der altbekannte Schatten der Besorgnis über ihre Züge.  
„Mulder, nein. Es… es wäre einfach dumm, jetzt so etwas zu tun. Ich meine, du bist sehr krank…"  
Es war schwer für sie, abzulehnen, aber sie waren beide erwachsene Menschen und es war das einzig Vernünftige in diesem Moment. So leicht gab er jedoch nicht auf.  
„Ich glaube, es wäre dumm, wenn wir es nicht versuchen!"  
Scully kam recht schnell von ihrer beherrschten Linie weg.  
„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich mir das immer schon gewünscht habe, dass ich es auch jetzt will, aber ich weiß nicht… ich will dir nicht weh tun… ich will nicht, dass du dich… überanstrengst."  
„Überlass das mir. Bitte, Scully! Es würde mir unendlich viel bedeuten – ganz abgesehen von dem Vergnügen. Glaub' ja nicht, dass das ganz alleine für dich schön werden könnte!... Aber du hast Recht. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du mir vorbeugend noch eine Dosis von deinem Geheimmittelchen verabreichst."  
Er benutzte seine Geheimwaffe um sie zu überzeugen: Seinem Hundeblick konnte sie einfach noch nie standhalten.  
Nach kurzem Zögern stimmte Scully zu. Der Gedanke daran, doch noch einmal in ihrem Leben von Mulder befriedigt zu werden, beflügelte sie.  
Und verdammt, sie war auch nur eine Frau. Eine ziemlich geile Frau, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, denn das vorangegangene Gespräch hatte sie seit langem wieder einmal deutlich die Hitze spüren lassen, die sie – ohne es zu wissen – lange Zeit schon vermisst hatte, und wenn es denn sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch war…  
„Aber wir lassen uns Zeit, ja?"  
„Einverstanden."  
Scully stand auf und schaltete die grelle Deckenlampe im Zimmer aus sodass es fast völlig dunkel war, aber noch bevor Mulder Protest einlegen konnte, hatte sie eine kleine Stehlampe in der Ecke angeknipst, die durch den Lampenschirm gedämpftes, warmes Licht verbreitete.  
Mulders Mund war auf einmal noch trockener als bisher. Er konnte fast nicht glauben, dass sie in so kurzer Zeit zugestimmt hatte und sie tatsächlich im Begriff waren, miteinander zu schlafen – in gewisser Weise.  
Er schluckte als sich Scully mit einem verführerischen Lächeln wieder zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Ausziehen." Flüsterte er heiser. Es war keine Aufforderung, eher eine Bitte. Scully nickte.  
„Ich nehme an, wir lassen den Kopfteil vom Bett vorerst hochgestellt. Bessere Sicht und so." Dem hatte er nichts hinzuzufügen und so machte sie es dann auch.  
Als sie sich wieder in seinem Blickfeld positioniert hatte, ließ Scully langsam ihre Hände an ihren Seiten hinunterstreichen bis sie den unteren Saum ihres Shirts zu fassen bekam. Dabei hielt sie Mulders Blick ohne zu blinzeln bis der Stoff ihr für einen Augenblick die Sicht nahm, als sie das Kleidungsstück in einer eleganten Bewegung über den Kopf zog und zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Als nächstes waren Schuhe und Rock an der Reihe, die sie ebenfalls auf den kleinen Haufen zu ihren Füßen warf, und die ganze Zeit über sah sie Mulder nur in die Augen bis sie schließlich nur noch ihren Slip und BH trug.  
Nun endlich erlaubte es sich Mulder, die Augen etwas tiefer wandern zu lassen. Das gedämpfte Licht ließ ihre helle Haut golden getönt erscheinen und der Kontrast zwischen Licht und Schatten hob die Konturen ihres Gesichts scharf hervor.  
Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran, wie spitz die Nippel von Scullys kleinen Brüsten hervorstachen. Er konnte es nun deutlich erkennen.  
Sie wiederum spürte, dass ihr Slip mittlerweile aufgrund der entstandenen Feuchtigkeit schon recht unangenehm zu tragen war und sie sich darauf freute, ihn loszuwerden.  
„Soll ich oben oder unten weitermachen?" Fragte sie sanft.  
Mulder schluckte erneut.  
„Oben." Krächzte er.  
Scully fuhr mit ihrer Aufgabe fort. Erst griff sie hinter sich um den Verschluss auf der Rückseite zu öffnen, dann streifte sie die Träger über ihre Schultern ab, zuerst den rechten, dann den linken. Schließlich rutschte der BH von ganz alleine herunter über ihre Arme und enthüllte die zarte Wölbung ihrer weißen Brüste.  
Mulder sog scharf die Luft ein, staunte über die perfekte Form von Scullys Rundungen. Sie jedoch wartete nicht auf ihn.  
Sie beugte sich nach unten, absichtlich so weit, dass ihre Haare nach vorne fielen und ihm die Sicht auf ihre Körpermitte verstellten, während sie nun auch noch den letzten Teil ihrer Rüstung auszog.  
Erst als sie den Kopf wieder hob und sich zu ihrer vollen Höhe aufrichtete konnte er sie in ihrer ganzen natürlichen Vollkommenheit betrachten.  
Obwohl er sie schon einmal gänzlich nackt gesehen hatte, raubte es ihm dieses Mal doch völlig den Atem.  
Er konnte sich sicher sein, dass er nun von keinen blutrünstigen Aliens gestört werden würde, wenn er sich an ihrem Anblick weidete.  
Scully für ihren Teil war zufrieden mit den Blicken, die sie von Mulder erntete. Seine Meinung zu ihrem Körper war ihr wichtig obwohl sie es sich nie zuvor wirklich eingestanden hatte, und ihm gefiel offenbar sehr, was er sah.  
Selbstsicher bewegte sie sich einen weiteren Schritt auf das Bett zu und begann sich langsam einmal im Kreis zu drehen um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, sie von allen Seiten zu bewundern.  
Wider Erwarten war es ihr nicht in geringstem Maße peinlich, so von ihm angestarrt zu werden, mit diesem offensichtlichen Verlangen in den Augen. Im Gegenteil: sie genoss es, dass ihr jemand seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, nur, weil sie einfach so war, wie sie Gott geschaffen hatte. „Zufrieden?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war plötzlich ungewöhnlich tief, fand Mulder, aber sehr sexy. Er nickte.  
Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was er unbedingt vorher noch fragen musste: „Scully, ich kann doch… ich kann davon ausgehen, dass du das wirklich auch willst, oder? Kein… Mitleidsvögeln?"  
Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Scully über die Frage.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das täte, wenn ich es nicht wollte?" Mulder war beruhigt. Endlich konnten sie beginnen. Scully nährte sich ihm mit kleinen Schritten, fast schon in würdevollem Schreiten.  
„Bereit?" fragte sie leise.  
„Immer!... Dafür war ich immer schon bereit, Scully." Sie antwortete nicht, ergriff nur seine bandagierten Hände, die unbewusst das Bettlaken über Mulders Brust zerknautschten, und legte sie links und rechts seines Körpers ab. Anschließend brachte sie ihn in eine horizontale Lage indem sie das Kopfteil senkte.  
Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung schwang sie dann das linke Bein über seine liegende Gestalt sodass sie bequem auf seinem Bauch sitzen konnte, halb kniend um ihn nicht mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht zu belasten.  
Seine Augen verfolgten jede ihrer Gesten. Fasziniert beobachtete er das Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf ihrer hellen Haut, wann immer sie sich etwas drehte. Schon unzählige Male zuvor hatte er sie nur mit den Augen ausgezogen, doch sie so vor sich zu haben, war unbeschreiblich.  
Seine Gedanken stockten, er wurde aber von Scully wieder zurückgeholt. Auch sie beobachtete ihn, vielmehr sein Gesicht, und musste wieder lachen.  
„Mulder! Wenn du so weiter starrst, fängst du gleich an zu sabbern." Dagegen musste sie natürlich Maßnahmen ergreifen.  
Entschlossen beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn innig.  
Seine Hände zuckten kurz, er ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder sinken. Sein Tastsinn beschränkte sich auf seine Lippen… und seine Zunge, wie er sich auf einmal erinnerte, gerade rechtzeitig, als Scully leicht ihren Mund öffnete um ihn einzuladen, mehr zu nehmen.  
Er tat es.  
Wenn er zuvor schon gedacht hatte, sie hätte ihn mit aller Leidenschaft geküsst, die sie aufbringen konnte, hatte er sich geirrt: Das hier war besser als alles, das er vorher gekannt hatte. Heiß und feurig, zugleich aber sanft und forschend. Er erwiderte den Kuss, beschränkte sein Bewusstsein auf ihre Lippen. Schließlich entschied er, dass es Zeit war, weiter zu wandern…

**Entwarnung: Ab hier tragen die beiden wieder Kleidung.**

Danach kroch Scully wieder neben ihn und beide lagen einige Zeit still, beschränkten sich darauf zu atmen und einfach nur zu existieren.  
Keiner von ihnen konnte glauben, dass sie es wirklich getan hatten – wenn auch nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hätten.  
Das Bewusstsein dieser Tatsache machte sie fast betrunken wie ein starker Wein und sie konnten ihre eigentlichen Sorgen für eine Weile vergessen...

Umso schneller wurden sie wieder von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt: Mulder konnte nicht aufhören zu keuchen. Er bekam noch immer nicht genügend Luft, obwohl er unbewegt und entspannt dalag. Scully entging das nicht.  
Sie stand auf, warf sich hastig einen der Krankenhaus-Morgenmäntel über und hörte ihn mit einem Stethoskop ab worauf sie aufgrund der Rasselgeräusche zu dem Schluss kam, dass sein Lungenödem sich verschlimmerte.  
Die Schmerzen verschwanden erst nach der doppelten Dosis Morphium.  
Sie war nicht sicher, ob Mulder es bemerkt hatte, aber sie beunruhigte das ungemein.  
„Du musst jetzt schlafen. Es ist schon wieder spät geworden. Ich werde noch etwas erledigen." Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.  
Sie wollte gehen, aber Mulder hielt sie zurück.  
„Es war _mein _Wunsch, das zu tun. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn ich mich… etwas überanstrengt habe." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Scully nickte.  
„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Scully."  
„Ich werde es versuchen." Sie gab ihm einen Gutenacht-Kuss und verließ das Zimmer.

Mulder konnte nicht schlafen, zum einen weil er sich fragte, was sie jetzt schon wieder vorhatte, zum anderen weil nun so viele Gedanken und lebhafte Bilder von ihnen beiden durch seinen Kopf schwebten, dass er beim besten Willen nicht hätte einschlafen können.  
Also schloss er einfach die Augen und beobachtete die Bilder, die hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern vorbei zogen: Er und Scully, in den unmöglichsten Stellungen an den ungewöhnlichsten Orten zu den seltsamsten Tages- und Nacht-Zeiten.  
Er lächelte in sich hinein. Wie gerne hätte er all diese Bilder in Realität verwandelt, jetzt wo er wusste, dass Scully denselben Wunsch verspürte.  
Aber es hatte nur für eine der unzähligen Varianten gereicht.  
Dennoch war er glücklich. Er nahm sich Zeit um das eben Erlebte noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten Revue passieren zu lassen: Er wollte nicht das winzigste Detail vergessen. Sein fotographisches Gedächtnis würde ihm dabei helfen, die Feinheiten von Scullys Körper in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen, ihren Geruch, ihren Geschmack.  
Diese Informationen würde er für seine Träume verwenden können, wenn die Wirklichkeit zu unerträglich werden würde…

„_You always look me in the eyes. And in that moment I know the same thing's on your mind_." „Talk to me", Keri Noble


	6. Chapter 6

***

**Kapitel 6: Qualm**

_Donnerstag, 25. September, 23:06 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_

.  
Als Scully einige Minuten später wiederkam – sie hatte für ihn eine weitere Kerze in der Kapelle angezündet - , fand sie Mulder offensichtlich schon im Reich der Träume vor.  
Müde ließ sie sich in den Stuhl fallen und betrachtete ihn mit mehr und mehr verschwimmendem Blick.  
Seine Degeneration schritt schnell vorwärts. Bald würde er nicht mehr imstande sein, selbstständig genügend Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, geschweige denn zu sprechen.  
Sie wusste, was dann kam: Er würde an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen werden und der Tubus würde erst nach seinem Tod wieder entfernt werden. Dennoch könnte diese Maßnahme Mulders Leben nur um wenige Tage verlängern und Scully wusste so sicher wie sie nur sein konnte, dass er das nicht mit sich machen lassen würde.  
Er hatte bereits kurz nach seiner Diagnose ein Patiententestament für sich unterschreiben lassen, das lebensverlängernde Maßnahmen oder eine Wiederbelebung untersagte.  
Scully würde sich daran halten, nicht nur, weil es gesetzeswidrig war, es nicht zu tun, sondern auch, weil sie ihm einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. Und dass zu sterben letztlich sein Wunsch sein würde, dämmerte immer klarer in ihrem Verstand.  
Sie blinzelte um den Blick zu klären und betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht. Es war bleich aber entspannt und irgendwie schien der Anflug eines Lächelns auf Mulders Lippen zu haften.  
Diese Lippen! Sie hatten sie noch vor einer halben Stunde in Ekstase versetzt. Es war schön gewesen, unendlich befriedigend, so von ihm berührt zu werden, aber es machte sie gleichzeitig auch wehmütig. Dieses eine Mal war mehr, als sie sich je zu erträumen gewagt hatte, und dennoch reichte es nicht aus. Viele dunkle und einsame Nächte lagen noch vor ihr, in denen sie die Erinnerung quälen würde, und dann würde sie sich wünschen, es wäre nie geschehen.  
Leise begann sie zu weinen.  
Es war alles ihre Schuld! Egal, was Mulder dazu sagte, sie war der Grund für diese Tragödie und ihre… Konsequenzen. Nach dem Gespräch, das sie an diesem Abend geführt hatten, und den Aktionen, die darauf gefolgt waren, war sie hoffnungsvoll gewesen, dass der schwindende Lebenswille, den sie bei Mulder feststellte, wieder erwacht war.  
Sie jedenfalls hatte sich danach auf eine unbestimmte Weise besser gefühlt.  
Nun war das Tief wieder da. Mühsam unterdrückte sie die Schluchzer. Was dabei herauskam war ein gequältes Winseln. Dazu schaukelte sie langsam vor und zurück als könnte sie sich damit beruhigen und selbst in den Schlaf wiegen. Es half nicht viel.

Während dessen rang Mulder in seinem Bett mit sich selbst. Sollte er sich aufsetzten und beginnen, sie zu trösten, oder lieber doch liegen bleiben und zuhören, wie sie sich seinetwegen in den Schlaf weinte?  
Widerwillig entschied er sich für die zweite Variante. Er wusste, dass sie es ihm übel nehmen würde, wenn sie herausfände, dass er ihre Zusammenbrüche mitverfolgte, also versuchte er, nicht hinzuhören und wieder mit dem weiter zu machen, was er getan hatte, bevor ihre Rückkehr ihn abgelenkt hatte.  
Doch er konnte es nicht.  
Die Bilder waren fort und er war gefesselt von den einzigen Geräuschen im Zimmer. Er hatte Mühe, seine eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken. Die allgegenwärtigen Schuldgefühle ergriffen wieder von ihm Besitzt. Er hatte bereits bemerkt, dass sie meistens weinte, wenn sie dachte, er schliefe und bemerke es nicht, und diese Tatsache, vor allem anderen, machte ihm das Herz schwer, denn er wusste, dass er nichts, absolut gar nichts dagegen tun konnte, genauso wie er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, dass sie ihre Tränen in seiner Gegenwart so hartnäckig zurückhielt.  
Das konnte nicht gut sein.  
Für sie beide nicht, und obwohl sie manchmal lächelte, wenn er versuchte, sie durch einen Witz oder ein Wortspiel aufzuheitern, erkannte er doch nichts als unendliche Trauer wenn er ihr dabei in die Augen sah. Aber trotzdem, trotz des unendlichen Leides, sah er manchmal, nur ganz flüchtig, etwas in ihrem Blick, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, doch es brachte sein Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen, selbst, wenn es im nächsten Augenblick wieder verschwunden war. Das gab ihm jedes Mal ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Hoffnung.  
Dieses Gefühl half ihm, seine eigenen Tiefpunkte zu überspielen. Scully wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sie litt, doch auch Mulder hielt es für besser, nichts von seinen Ängsten preiszugeben.  
Das war der beste Weg um sie zu schützten, fand er, wenn ihr eigener Schutzwall zu bröckeln begann.  
Eine ganze Weile lang hörte Mulder noch das Schniefen aus der Ecke, welches aber nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien, trotzdem nachließ und sich in schweres Seufzen verwandelte.  
Schließlich wurde Scullys Atem leiser und gleichmäßiger, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie endlich eingeschlafen war.  
Er entspannte sich und versuchte ein weiteres Mal zu den Bildern in seiner Erinnerung zurückzukehren, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
Er konnte nicht aufhören, an Scully zu denken, und was er ihr antat… Alles, was er tat, schien ihr weh zu tun. Dabei war sie der Mensch, den er am meisten auf der Welt liebte, und die Person, die er von allen ihm bekannten Leuten am wenigsten verletzten wollte. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Und obwohl sein Herz vor so kurzer Zeit noch so leicht gewesen war, schlief er doch mit diesen düsteren Gedanken ein.

.

_Freitag, 26. September, 08:11 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_

.  
Der nächste Morgen brach regnerisch an.  
Das Wetter passte genau zu Mulders Stimmung.  
Eigentlich hatte er beim Aufwachen nicht gedacht, dass es schon so spät war, da das Licht, welches durch das Fenster sickerte, nur spärlich war - genau genommen war es sogar fast noch dunkel draußen – aber er musste von der gestrigen „Anstrengung" wohl doch sehr erschöpft gewesen sein, sonst hätte er niemals so lange geschlafen.  
Tatsächlich fühlte er sich auch jetzt noch müde und bekam kaum Luft.  
Gerade fiel ihm auf, dass Scully nicht im Raum war, als sie mit dem Frühstück zur Tür hereinkam. Offenbar hatte sie sogar schon geduscht denn ihr Haar hing noch in feuchten Strähnen in ihr Gesicht.  
„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!"  
Mulder wollte etwas erwidern, als er den Mund öffnete, kam jedoch kein Ton heraus.  
Er versuchte es noch einmal. Weiterhin blieb er stumm.  
Scullys Miene drückte auf einmal tiefe Besorgnis aus.  
„Warte." Sie stellte das Tablett auf das Tischchen. „Du bekommst noch 1 1/2 Liter Kochsalzlösung, würde ich sagen, und ein Glas Wasser. Dann geht es dir sicher besser." Sie sagte das auch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Als sie jedoch Mulder dabei half, sich aufzurichten, verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht und keuchte laut.  
Scully entschuldigte sich, brach, wie schon am Vorabend, zwei Morphium-Fläschchen auf und injizierte Mulder die Droge.  
„Besser?" Er nickte, immer noch unfähig zu sprechen.  
Danach hängte Scully das Kochsalz ein und gab ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. Zu ihrer beider Erstaunen zitterte Mulders Hand mit dem Wasserglas. Es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten, es zu halten. Zudem schien er auch bei dieser geringen Muskelanstrengung noch Schmerzen zu haben.  
Scully nahm ihm das Glas wieder vorsichtig aus der Hand.  
„Ich mache das." Sagte sie sanft. Behutsam legte sie eine Hand hinter Mulders Kopf um ihn zu stützen. Mit der anderen brachte sie das Glas an seine Lippen und flößte ihm langsam das Wasser ein. Zum Glück hatte Mulder mit dem Schlucken keine Probleme, stellte sie erleichtert fest, und nachdem er seinen Mund und die Kehle etwas befeuchtet hatte, wagte er einen weiteren Sprechversuch. „  
D… danke, Scully." Seine Stimme kratzte im Hals und er hustete einige Male trocken. „Ich… ich bekomme… fast keine Luft… mehr."  
„Moment." Scully stellte das Glas weg. Dann bekam er noch eine Extra-Dosis Morphium. Anschließend hörte sie ihn nochmals mit ihrem Stethoskop ab.  
„Das Lungenödem hat sich seit gestern Abend noch verschlimmert. Vermutlich ist die zu niedrige Sauerstoffsättigung in deinem Blut der Grund für die Beschwerden. Weißt du, deine Organe bekommen nicht genügend O2 … Ich werde dir eine Gasflasche besorgen."  
Bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, war sie aus dem Raum gerauscht. Zwei Minuten später kam sie mit einer Sauerstoffflasche und einer Nasensonde zurück.  
„So." Sie klemmte den dünnen Plastikschlauch hinter seinen Ohren fest und stellte eine Mischgeschwindigkeit für Raumluft und Sauerstoff ein.  
„Das ist sehr viel… besser. Warum… ich dachte, ich… bekomme… eine Maske." Er konnte trotz der Unterstützung seiner Lungen immer noch nur keuchend und abgehackt reden.  
„Der Vorteil an der Variante ohne Maske ist, dass du weiterhin sprechen kannst." Erklärte sie.  
„Oh." Er lächelte. „Jetzt bleibt nur noch ein… Schläuchlein, dass mir zu meiner… Sammlung fehlt." Scherzte er. „Der Blasenkatheter ist raus, oder?"  
Scully zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Glaubst du, ich tue nichts, während du schläfst? Ist alles schon erledigt."  
„Gut." Man sah ihm die Enttäuschung an. Er hatte sich auf ein wenig Spaß gefreut. So sehr er Katheter auch hasst, dieses Mal hätte es lustig werden können. Schade.  
„So, jetzt musst du aber etwas essen." Sie stellte ihm das mitgebrachte Tablett auf den Schoß.  
„Willst… du nichts essen?"  
„Ich… danke, ich habe schon gefrühstückt." Scully wich Mulders Blick aus. Ihre Stimme war beinahe nur ein Flüstern. Mulder war misstrauisch, sagte jedoch nichts. Schweigend aß er, so viel sein trockener Hals ihn schlucken ließ.  
„Was wollen wir heute… machen?" Sein Atem ging immer noch mühsam, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr so schwindelig.  
„Das entscheidest du. Wenn du willst, gehe ich das Tablett zurückgeben und du überlegst dir was."  
„OK."  
„Bis gleich." Sie gab ihm einen federleichten Kuss und ging.  
Mulder war elend zumute. Obwohl er kaum Schmerzen hatte, Sauerstoff und Flüssigkeit bekam und nicht mit leerem Magen dalag, begann er doch zu spüren, dass seine Gesundheit nicht zum Besten stand. Bald würden die zahllosen Infektionen mit verschiedensten Bakterien und Viren sein Immunsystem gänzlich überlastet haben und dann…  
Er überwand sich, den Gedanken weiter zu spinnen: …dann würde er sterben. Auf einmal tauchte für ihn die Frage auf, was dann mit seinem Körper geschehen würde. Er wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall eingeäschert werden könnte. Wenn, dann wollte er in ein paar Jahrzehnten ein nettes Skelett abgeben, das man exhumieren und nachuntersuchen konnte. Diese Freude wollte er der nächsten Generation von Pathologen nicht verwehren.  
Er grinste in sich hinein. Tja, ein Begräbnis also…

.

Scully kam 20 Minuten später zurück und da wusste Mulder schon, was er heute besprechen wollte.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast noch Schriebzeug zur Hand." Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm wieder einigermaßen.  
„Wieso? Willst du noch ein paar Briefe schreiben?" Sie seufzte innerlich. Wenn das nur annährend so unangenehm werden würde wie gestern…  
„Nein…"  
Scully atmete auf.  
„…aber es wird fast genauso schwer werden… für dich."  
Das war nicht gut. Am liebsten hätte sie heute den ganzen Tag in den schönen Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht geschwelgt um aus der grausamen Realität zu flüchten, aber das, was Mulder da andeutete, hörte sich düster an.  
„Was ist es?" Mulder sah ihr in die Augen und hielt ihren Blick fest, ernst und bestimmt.  
„Meine Beerdigung." Scully taumelte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jetzt kann, Mulder, ob ich das überhaupt mit dir besprechen will."  
Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest „Ich möchte, dass alles geregelt ist, wenn es so weit ist. Aber wenn du nicht mitmachen möchtest, kann das auch jemand anderer für mich aufschrieben." Einen Moment lang war Scully versucht, ‚Ja' zu sagen. Die Vorstellung, mit Mulder zusammen sein eigenes Begräbnis durchzuplanen, erschien ihr nicht gerade verlockend.  
Andererseits war es sein Wunsch und das musste sie akzeptieren. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Sterbende zumindest einige Dinge an ihrer Trauerfeier vorausplanten. Sie selbst hatte sich ebenfalls dabei erwischt, als sie langsam am Krebs starb. „Natürlich helfe ich dir."  
„Danke."  
Scully ließ sich in den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen und seufzte. Mulder sah ihr an, dass sie wieder mit sich selbst kämpfte und versuchte, ihren nächsten Schritt zu planen. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich für seinen Wunsch zu entschuldigen, unterdrückte den Impuls aber, als er sich an Scullys Reaktion vom Vortag erinnerte.  
„Scully, der Tod wird meinen Körper hier zurücklassen, egal, was mit dem Rest von mir passiert." Scully nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. Sie musste sich zusammennehmen, sich einfach distanzieren von dieser Sache, dann würde sie es leichter verkraften, davon zu reden.  
Sie atmete tief durch. „Einen Augenblick. Ich werde mir Block und Stift holen." Sie stand auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und brachte das Benötigte. „Womit sollen wir anfangen?"  
„Wie wäre es mit einer Gästeliste?"  
„Das ist eine gute Idee."  
„Also, Dich will ich natürlich dabei haben, deine Mum, meine Mum, wenn's geht; dann Skinner, die Schützen… ähm… tja… sonst können auch alle kommen, die meine Totenanzeige genügend berührt, dass sie sich aufraffen, zu kommen."  
„Was ist mit DENEN? Was, wenn jemand von ihnen aufkreuzt? DIE werden sicher… erschüttert sein."  
„Schick sie weg und bestell ihnen schöne Grüße von mir: ‚Wir werden uns in der Hölle wiedersehen.'… Schreib das auf!"  
„Mulder, ich würde nicht sagen, dass du in der Hölle landest. Dorthin kommen nur böse Menschen."  
„Ich habe genügend schlimme Dinge in meinem Leben getan, für die ich das verdienen würde." Sie erkannte sofort, worauf er anspielte.  
„Nicht alles, wofür du dich schuldig fühlst, ist tatsächlich deine Schuld. Manche Dinge geschehen einfach. Dafür wird niemand ins Fegefeuer gestoßen. Am wenigsten du."  
„Ganz wie du willst. Sag es ihnen trotzdem, wenn sie aufkreuzen sollten." Sie schwieg und schrieb die ersten Anweisungen nieder.  
„So, als nächstes: Mein Sarg. Erinnerst du dich noch, in diesem Provinznest in Texas… wie hieß der Ort noch?"  
„Chaney."  
„Ja, genau. Die hatten dort einen ganzen Haufen großartiger Särge. Wäre cool, wenn ich einen von dort haben könnte. Kirschholz, dreifach geschichtet, mit weißen Rüschen und silbernen Henkeln und so."  
„Ist Texas nicht ein bisschen weit weg, um sich von dort einen Sarg kommen zu lassen?"  
„Hey Scully, das wird mein Begräbnis! Sowas passiert nur einmal im Leben!" Scully zuckte kaum merklich. Er torpedierte ihr Fundament mit Atomsprengköpfen. Wenn er noch so eine Bombe losließ, käme sie in Schwierigkeiten. Er bemerkte es fast sofort und wurde wieder ernst. „Ich hätte wirklich gerne einen von denen."  
„Wenn du das unbedingt willst." Sie schrieb.  
„Blumengestecke: Klassisch. Weiße Lilien. Schwarze Schleifen." Eigentlich hatte Scully aus irgendeinem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus vermutet, dass er gerade hier etwas Ausgefallenes ordern würde. Sicher, Lilien waren schön und auch nicht allzu teuer, aber sie passten so gar nicht zu Mulder, fand sie. „Bist du sicher?"  
„Na ja, Lilien sind nicht meine erste Wahl. Aber Marsianische Eisenoxid-Lianen werden sie wohl nirgends haben. Die bringen erst unsere kleinen grauen Freunde mit." Er lächelte sie breit an.  
Sie erwiderte das Grinsen nur kurz. „Wo soll das ganze eigentlich stattfinden, Mulder?"  
„Ins Familiengrab möchte ich nicht. Das steht fest. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich mich auf einem jüdischen Friedhof beerdigen lassen will. Ich war meiner Religion nie sehr verbunden, wie du weißt. Allerdings… wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hätte es viele Vorteile: Dort kann man in Ruhe verfaulen. Keiner muss das Grab pflegen. Niemand muss mich besuchen und sich gezwungenermaßen an mich erinnern…" Er warf Scully einen seltsamen Blick zu, aber sie starrte ohnehin nur auf das Papier vor sich.  
„Ich glaube, in der Adamsstreet ist ein gemischter Friedhof."  
„Dann also dort." Mit dem Gedanken, auf einem gemischten Gottesacker untergebracht zu sein, konnte er sich anfreunden, obwohl es eigentlich egal war. „Wie steht's mit dem Leichenschmaus?"  
„Kann jeder machen, wie er oder sie es will. Ich halte diese Tradition für geschmacklos. Außerdem würde ich euch dann sicher beneiden, wenn ihr das Futter bekommt, das ich bestellt und bezahlt habe. Aber du kannst dir ein paar Leute zusammensuchen und dann essen gehen, wenn du das möchtest." Das würde ihr Gelegenheit geben, sich auszusprechen bei Menschen, die ebenfalls seinetwegen Trauer trugen.  
Und da fiel es ihm ein: Das verrückte Detail, das sein Begräbnis zu einem besonderen Ereignis machen würde. „Scully, ich habe eine Idee: Ich fände es toll, wenn alle Gäste in bunter Kleidung kommen könnten. Von Schwarz wird man ja depressiv. Außerdem ist es langweilig."  
Scully sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hältst… Denkst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen frech ist?" Mehr brachte sie im Moment nicht hervor.  
„Genau das ist der Sinn der Sache. Ich möchte, dass sich alle an mich erinnern, so wie ich war: Lebendig; und nicht so, wie ich sein werde: Tot."  
Es fiel Scully schwer, dieser Logik zuzustimmen, zumal ihr Geist zum wiederholten Mal von unbändiger Angst vernebelt wurde, Angst vor der Zukunft, davor, was bald sein würde. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Noch war es nicht so weit. Noch war er lebendig und bei ihr und auch seinen schrägen Humor hatte er noch nicht verloren.  
Sie wertete das als ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Ich… Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es auf die Einladungen kommt." Murmelte sie.  
„Habe ich noch etwas vergessen?... Oh ja, das Datum…"  
Scully wurde kreidebleich. Ein Datum war eine _sehr _fixe Größe. Das Festlegen eines Termins bestätigte ihre schlimmste Befürchtung: Mulder hatte vor zu sterben. Er schien keinerlei Zweifel an dem Eintreffen des drohenden Ereignisses zu haben.  
„Wie lange werde ich wohl noch über der Erde verbringen müssen, nachdem ich mich von der Verpflegung abgemeldet habe? 10 Tage? Zwei Wochen?... Warte, lass mich rechnen." Mulder schwieg eine Weile und zählte lautlos verschiedene Dinge an den Fingern ab. „Der 11. Oktober wäre gut, denke ich. Das ist ein Samstag, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe. Weißt du, ich möchte auf keinen Fall sonntags beerdigt werden."  
Scully hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das sagte, aber danach fragen wollte sie jetzt nicht.  
Der 11. Oktober. Das war ja in 15 Tagen! Mulder hatte vor, in 15 Tagen tot zu sein!  
Der Gedanke brach in ihren Kopf ein wie ein Projektil, das durch eine Fensterscheibe schlägt. Beinahe war ihr, als höre sie den Schuss, ein fernes Krachen, als der letzte Rest ihrer Mauerfundamente gesprengt wurde. Nun war sie ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Noch ein Wort von ihm und sie würde brechen. Scully weigerte sich dennoch, an die Endgültigkeit dieses Datums zu glauben. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es sinnlos war, zu versuchen, es ihm auszureden.  
Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schrieb tapfer weiter.  
Mulder beobachtete ihr angespanntes Profil. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Emotionen in ihr hochwallten und versuchten, sich in Widerworten zu manifestieren, die sie krampfhaft hinunterschluckte. Sie hörte schließlich auf zu schreiben, hielt den Blick aber weiter stur auf das Papier auf ihren Knien gerichtet.  
Er konnte ihr nicht länger zusehen, wie sie sich quälte, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Das schmerzte ihn noch mehr als wenn sie weinen würde.  
„Scully…" flüsterte er. Sie antwortete nicht. „Scully, sieh mich an!" Ruckartig wandte sie den Kopf und funkelte ihn an. Ihre Augen glitzerten vor Wut und unterdrückten Tränen.  
„Ja?" Ihre Stimme zitterte merklich und eine einzelne Träne entkam ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, glitt lautlos über ihre bleiche Wange. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, doch Mulder erwiderte nichts, sah ihr nur in die Augen. Mit der Hand berührte er leicht seine eigene Wange und deutete ihr so an, dass ihre Augen nun doch sehr deutlich ihre Gefühle offen legten.  
Hastig wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und drehte schnell den Kopf wieder weg von ihm. Dabei fiel der erste Tropfen auf das Blatt, auf dem sie geschrieben hatte. Sie bemerkte den dunklen Fleck und fragte sich gleich, wie viel ihrer Kontrolle sie wohl eingebüßt hatte, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr den einfachen Leitsatz befolgen konnte, dem sie schon so lange gehorchte, und in seiner Gegenwart zusammenbrach. Sie hörte noch den Nachhall der Explosion, die ihre Mauer bis auf den letzten Stein abgetragen hatte, und wusste, dass die Flut nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.  
Verzweifelt kämpfte sie weiter ihren aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Tränen. Mulder blieb weiter stumm, aber insgeheim wünschte er sich, dass sie endlich loslassen würde. Er war bereit dazu wie er immer dazu bereit war, sie zu halten und zu trösten, wenn sie den Halt verlor.  
Und tatsächlich musste er nicht mehr lange warten denn schon bald begann Scully haltlos zu schluchzen. Noch immer hatte sie sich halb von ihm weggedreht und wiegte sich leicht vor und zurück.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus so weit er konnte um vorsichtig ihren Arm zu berühren. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an, die blanke Angst in den Augen. Als ihr verschleierter Blick sich auf ihn fokussierte, wie er sie mit einem Gemisch aus Mitleid, Verständnis und einer kräftigen Portion eigenen Schmerzes ansah, gab sie es auf. Sie warf sich förmlich an seine Brust und begrüßte seine Arme, die sich fest um ihren zitternden Körper schlossen.  
Mulder strich behutsam über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar während er ihr zwischen den federleichten Küssen, die er auf ihre Stirn brachte, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie das gröbste überstanden hatten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten begann Scullys Selbstschutzmechanismus wieder erste provisorische Stützdämme zu errichten. Mulder spürte, wie die Muskelspannung in ihre schlaffen Glieder zurückkehrte, wie sie das Beben bald schon recht erfolgreich wieder unterdrückte.  
Schließlich lockerte er seine Umarmung etwas und neigte den Kopf noch etwas tiefer um die letzten Tränen von ihren Wangen zu küssen. Schließlich fanden seine Lippen wie von selbst zu ihrem Mund und er widmete sich ganz diesem zärtlichen, wenn auch recht nassen Kuss, den sie zu seiner großen Erleichterung vorsichtig erwiderte. Endlich hatte sie wieder aufgehört zu weinen.  
Danach verharrten sie noch eine Weile stillschweigend in dieser Position. Nach einigen Minuten stand Scully auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Mulder sah ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Er hatte sie wieder zum Weinen gebracht...  
Scully dagegen war nun weniger sauer auf Mulder als wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hatte sich völlig gehen lassen! Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Er musste sich schrecklich fühlen, sie so gesehen zu haben. Aber - Verdammt! - andererseits hatte er damit angefangen, fixe Daten für sein Dahinscheiden auszusuchen! Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass sie da etwas die Beherrschung verloren hatte.  
Jetzt war das Wichtigste, sich wieder etwas zu fassen. Also hastete sie zur nächsten Toilette um sich etwas kaltes Wasser in ihr brennendes Gesicht zu spritzen. Nicht jeder in diesem verfluchten Krankenhaus musste sofort erkennen können, dass sie geweint hatte!

Mulder und Scully hatten eine lautlose Vereinbarung getroffen, nicht über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Niemand von ihnen wollte den ohnehin zerbrechlichen Frieden, den Scullys Gedanken gefunden hatten, zerstören. Sie war wieder kurz in der Kapelle gewesen und hatte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel geschickt, Gott möge ihr das Durchhaltevermögen geben, das hier auszusitzen.  
Auch diesmal hatte sie Mulder nichts von der Kerze erzählt, die sie für ihn angezündet hatte.  
Mulder selbst, den die Anstrengungen des Vormittages offenbar ebenfalls sehr erschöpft hatten, verschlief das Mittagessen– aber erst nach dem beinahe Dreifachen der anfänglichen Dosis Morphium.  
Scully gönnte sich ebenfalls ein kleines Nickerchen über Mittag. Ihren Appetit hatte sie ohnehin verloren und sie musste sich dazu zwingen, einige Schlucke Wasser zu trinken um ihren Mund zu befeuchten, der von der Krankenhausluft schon ganz trocken war.  
Mulder erwachte gegen drei Uhr, etwa eine Viertelstunde bevor Scully sich wieder zu regen begann. So hatte er Zeit, sie abermals für eine kurze Zeit beobachten zu können, wie sie so in ihrem Lehnstuhl hing.  
Selbst im Schlaf wirkte ihre Haltung nun angespannt, ihr Gesicht nicht friedlich, sondern sorgenvoll. Ihre Hände zuckten hin und wieder und ihre Zunge glitt kurz aus ihrem Mund um ihre Lippen zu befeuchten.  
Mulder lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie oft er sie das schon hatte tun sehen, wenn sie wach war. Jedes Mal hatte es ihn danach verlangt, sie auf der Stelle zu küssen… und mehr.  
Einige Male hatte er sogar den Eindruck gehabt, sie tue es absichtlich, aber nun war er überzeugt, dass es eine ihrer unterbewussten Reaktionen auf extreme Spannung war.  
Was sie wohl gerade träumte? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas sehr viel weniger angenehmes war als das, was er gerade in seinem Kopf erlebt hatte. Es waren schöne Dinge gewesen: Erinnerungen der gestrigen Nacht, gemischt mit Fantasien, die nun mit Details angereichert waren, die man nur aus eigener Erfahrung kennen konnte.  
Doch seine Gedanken verweilten nicht lange an einem Ort. Bald kehrten sie in die Gegenwart zurück und zu der Scully, die eingenickt vor ihm saß, und so ruhelos sie auch wirkte, sie blieb immer noch die wunderschönste Frau, die er sich vorstellen konnte…  
auch mit den Schatten unter den Augen, ergänzte er seine Gedanken, und den eingefallenen Wangen…  
Seit wann war ihr Gesicht so mager?  
Er beschloss, sie danach zu fragen, wenn sie wieder wach war. Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin nur eine Reaktion auf den Stress aber er musste sicher sein, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.  
Wie zur Antwort begann sie sich zu regen, blinzelte, hob die Hände an ihr Gesicht um sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen zu reiben. Sie gähnte herzhaft und streckte ihren steifen Körper. Auf einem unbequemen Stuhl zu schlafen, war wirklich etwas, was sie lieber lassen sollte. Mulders kritische Blicke folgten ihren Bewegungen und kehrten schließlich zu ihren Augen zurück.  
Scully schenkte ihm sogar ein kurzes Lächeln als sie seine Augen auf sich bemerkte.  
„Wie spät ist es?" murmelte sie noch etwas schlaftrunken.  
Mulder schluckte und versuchte zu sprechen. Kein Ton kam aus seiner Kehle. Sein Hals war trocken und die Luft brannte leicht in seinen Lungen. Er schüttelte also bloß den Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass er ihre Frage nicht beantworten konnte. Scully seufzte und sah widerwillig auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk.  
15:03 Uhr. So lange hatten sie geschlafen? Der Gedanke, dass sie so viel ihrer kostbaren gemeinsamen Zeit verschlafen hatten, erschreckte sie und machte sie schließlich vollends wach. Schnell ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum huschen und erstellte einen hastigen Status-Check: Mulder ging es schlechter und schlechter. Jetzt hatte er sich zurückfallen lassen in die Kissen und nur den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht. Es kostete ihn offenbar einfach zu viel Kraft, lange selbstständig aufrecht zu sitzen.  
Der kleine Plastikschlauch, der ihn mit zusätzlichem Sauerstoff aus der Flasche versorgte, hatte sich beim Schlafen auf der Seite seines Gesichts, mit der er auf dem Kissen gelegen hatte, in die Haut gedrückt und einen roten Streifen hinterlassen.  
Die Kochsalzlösung war mittlerweile zur Gänze in seine Adern gesickert und mit ihr die zahlreichen Medikamente und Antibiotika, die seinen schutz- und wehrlosen Körper so lange wie möglich vor Infektionen bewahren sollten.  
Der Beutel, welcher zu seinem Blasenkatheter gehörte, war zur Hälfte voll gelaufen.  
Sicherlich würde er noch eine Gabe Morphium benötigen und die Verbände wieder einmal zu wechseln konnte auch nicht schaden.  
Abermals seufzte sie und stand schwerfällig auf. Sie suchte in der Medikamententasche nach den Morphiumampullen und einer Spritze. Mulder verfolgte ihre Handlungen skeptisch, ließ aber alles wortlos über sich ergehen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er ohnehin nicht sprechen können.  
Erst als sie begann, das Material für das Verbände wechseln hervor zu kramen, wurde er unruhig. Sofort unterbrach sich Scully und sah ihn fragend an. Mulder hatte wieder seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt. Seine trockenen Lippen versuchten Worte zu formen.  
„Bitte… nicht."  
„Was?... Warte, du bekommst erst mal ein Glas Wasser." Wie schon am Vormittag musste Scully Mulder beim Trinken unterstützen. Nachdem er die Hälfte der angebotenen Flüssigkeit genommen hatte, musste er jedoch aufhören. Er keuchte in kurzen, unregelmäßigen Atemzügen.  
„Ich bekomme… so schlecht Luft." Hauchte er. Scully stellte das Glas zur Seite und nahm stattdessen ihr Stethoskop zur Hand. Eine Weile war sie still und hörte ihn ab während er versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen. Schließlich sah sie ihn an.  
„Das Lungenödem ist noch schlimmer geworden. Es ist möglich, dass man dich bald intubieren muss."  
„Nein!... Scully, du weißt, dass ich das nicht will." Sie nickte und stellte anschließend eine schnellere Mischgeschwindigkeit für den Sauerstoff ein.  
„Besser." Kommentierte er nach einigen Minuten, sichtlich erleichtert.  
„So, aber jetzt muss ich deine Wundauflagen erneuern."  
Mulder stöhnte.  
„Es ist notwendig, Mulder! Also bitte, lasse es mich machen." Er wusste, es würde mindestens so schmerzhaft werden wie am Vortag, aber wenn es Scully erleichterte… er würde für sie jeden Schmerz ertragen.  
Es war eine mühsame Prozedur, aber schließlich war es überstanden. Mulder war nun beinahe genauso erschöpft wie noch vor seinem Mittagsschlaf. Scully war ebenfalls sehr mitgenommen und hatte nun keine große Lust mehr, irgendetwas anderes zu tun als sich mit Mulder über unverfängliche Dinge zu unterhalten. Seine Kurzatmigkeit jedoch erwies sich dabei als äußerst hinderlich.  
Dennoch schafften sie es, eine Weile mit einander zu scherzen und über die alten Zeiten zu reden, ohne dass sich seine Verletzungen bemerkbar machten. Sobald sein Körper unter der dünnen Bettdecke lag, war kaum noch etwas von den Verbänden zu sehen und die dünnen Schläuche verschwanden unauffällig unter der Bedeckung.  
Leider war es wesentlich aufwendiger seine wachsende Besorgnis für Scully zu verbergen. Er versuchte, durch Witze und kleine Anekdoten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit die Spannung auf einem niedrigen Niveau zu halten und stellte keine der Fragen, die ihm so auf der Zunge brannten und von denen eine im Verlauf des Nachmittages immer drängender für ihn zu werden schien: Wann hatte sie zuletzt etwas gegessen?  
Jeder andere Mensch würde Scully ihr Idealgewicht bestätigen, aber Mulder fiel auf, dass nicht nur ihre Wangen etwas weniger Volumen besaßen, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.  
Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick über sie streichen, wenn sie für einen Moment den Augenkontakt zu ihm abbrach während sie sprach, und bald bemerkte er weitere Indizien für einen leichten, aber unverkennbaren Gewichtsverlust. Die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk saß viel zu locker und rutschte bisweilen fast bis zur Unterarmmitte zurück, wenn sie ihre Sätze mit Gesten unterstrich. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass sie das Uhrband nicht erweitert hatte.  
Irgendwie wirkten manche ihrer Bewegungen weniger kraftvoll als sonst.  
Wenn sie die Beine überschlug, hätte er schwören können, dass sie länger wirkten, weil sie eben einen winzigen Tick schlanker waren. Doch er sagte nichts dazu und kaschierte seine Ahnung durch weitere Späße. Natürlich war die Reaktion von Scully selten mehr als ein gequältes Grinsen, aber die Ablenkung funktionierte offensichtlich.  
_  
__„I'm just worn out. Why can't you let me sleep? … How could I have thought I could keep you / In my grip? You're a God of power. / I take my eyes off you and I will surely slip..." Keri Noble, "Have you seen me lately"_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Es ist wirklich unglaublich, aber es gibt hier immer noch Leute, die meine Geschichte lesen und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar! Wenn dann alle paar Monate ein bisschen Feedback hereinflattert, werde ich daran erinnert, ein weiteres Kapitel online zu stellen. Obwohl die Geschichte schon lange, lange fertig ist, versäume ich es doch immer wieder, weiter Kapitel zu veröffentlichen... Bitte erinnert mich einfach immer wieder!

heidi

**Kapitel 7: Lohe**

_Freitag, 26. September, 18:43 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_

Scully wunderte sich über das unbeschwerte Gemüt ihres Partners. Er lachte noch mehr als sonst und versuchte, sie mit Witzen zu erheitern, meistens erfolglos. Sie wunderte sich, mit welcher Gelassenheit er die Ereignisse sah und fragte sich, woher er nur die Kraft nahm, die Situation so souverän zu meistern. Doch sie war froh, dass er es so leicht nahm. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken solange sie hier saß und sich mit ihm unterhielt.

Wie schon oft sagte er es nicht gleich, als das Morphium seine Wirkung verlor, aber sie bemerkte an seinem Verhalten, dass die Schmerzen wiederkehrten. Sie befüllte also die Spritze mit der nächsten Gabe des Serums. Mulder beobachtete sie gelassen dabei. Sachlich setzte sie sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Mach bitte eine Faust."  
Er kannte die Prozedur bereits. Sie suchte den Katheter in seiner linken Armvene und konzentrierte sich völlig auf ihre Aufgabe. Mulder beobachtete sie teilnahmslos. Als sie jedoch in die Vene stach, machte er ein winselndes Geräusch. „Entschuldigung." Murmelte Scully in der Meinung, sie hätte ihm wehgetan und entleerte den Spritzeninhalt in seine Adern. Doch er machte dasselbe Geräusch noch einmal und da erkannte sie, dass es leises Schluchzen war.

Sie zog die Spritze heraus, sah auf und fand seinen Blick auf ihr, die Augen tränengefüllt, die Mundwinkel zuckend. Seine Schultern zitterten wie bei einer großen Kraftanstrengung. Überrascht blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein weiterer Schluchzer entrang sich seiner Brust. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte leicht seine Finger.

„Mulder, was ist los?" fragte sie sanft. Ihre Stimme war belegt als sie fühlte, wie sich der altbekannte Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.  
„Ich habe schreckliche Angst." Es war überflüssig, zu fragen, wovor. Sie breitete einfach die Arme aus und er lehnte sich dankbar an ihre Brust, wo er zu weinen begann wie ein kleines Kind. Vorsichtig hielt sie ihn in den Armen, strich mit der einen Hand durch sein weiches Haar und wiegte ihn hin und her.

„Wir haben alle Angst." Flüsterte sie. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach etwas, das ihn trösten könnte. In ihren Gedanken formte sich eine schlanke, weiße Kerze… „Aber du kennst meinen Glauben… Ich weiß, das wird dir nicht helfen, aber auch wenn du nicht daran glaubst, mir gibt es Hoffung."Die Worte kamen nur mühsam, aber sie glaubte es in diesem Moment wirklich. Die zerbrechliche Illusion, in der sie sich versteckte, wurde von seiner Stimme zerstört: „Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr, Scully."

Er klang so niedergedrückt und verzweifelt, dass es ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Seine Tränen waren eine Bestätigung dafür. Darauf wusste sie nichts zu antworten. Sie saß einfach nur da und er schmiegte sich an sie, weinte an ihrer Brust.  
Auf einmal war er es, der ihre Stärke brauchte, obwohl seine Kraft es war, die sie beide durch die letzten Tage getragen hatte. Wie sehr er sich bemüht hatte, die Tatsachen zu überspielen! Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass all das nur eine Schutzreaktion der Psyche war, aber sie hatte sich ihrer Trauer hingegeben und sich auf seine Unbeschwertheit gestützt. Warum hatte sie nicht eingesehen, dass er es war, der eine Stütze brauchte? Und jetzt weinte er in ihren Armen.

In diesem Moment erkannte sie, wie sehr sie einander brauchten und ergänzten und wie schwer es werden würde, ohne ihn zu leben…  
Und in diesem Augenblick wusste sie, dass sie ohne ihn nicht leben konnte, doch vertrieb sie diese düsteren Gedanken sofort wieder.  
Er brauchte sie. Selbstmitleid konnte sie später haben.

Es dauerte lange, bis Mulder sich wieder beruhigte. Letztlich war der Gedanke an den Tod doch zu fürchterlich für ihn geworden und er war dankbar, sich nicht alleine mit den Tatsachen auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Scully war geduldig und stark gewesen, hatte ihn gehalten, auch wenn er spürte, dass ihr Herz raste vor Angst und Anstrengung, nicht auch zu weinen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergraben. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Kopfhaut spüren, wenn sie stoßweise ausatmete. Schließlich ließ er ihre schlanke Gestalt los.

Sie drückte ihm sofort ein Papiertaschentuch in die Hand um ihn für einige Sekunden abzulenken während sie sich wieder sammelte.  
Scully hatte ein wenig nachgedacht und war schweren Herzens zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie früher oder später darüber würden reden müssen – als Vorbereitung für sie beide. Jetzt kratzte sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und nahm seine Hand. Er blickte auf, die Augen rot gerändert und geschwollen, die Nase laufend.

„Mulder, wir _müssen _darüber reden."

„Wo… worüber?"

„Über den Tod." Sagte sie fest. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mit einem Priester wirst sprechen wollen, aber es ist notwendig, dass du mit _irgend jemandem_ darüber sprichst." Fügte sie schnell hinzu als ein Ausdruck von Unglauben, Angst und Scheu sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Niemandem ist dieses Thema angenehm, aber es ist angemessen."

Sie fragte sich, woher sie die Willenskraft hatte, all das zu sagen, aber sie wusste, dass sie es ausnutzen musste solange es anhielt.  
Mulder ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit und Scully dachte schon, er würde sich weigern, aber schließlich nickte er doch. „Unter einer Bedingung: Ich bekomme vorher noch ein Glas Wasser." Sie freute sich, schon wieder so etwas wie ein Lächeln in seiner krächzenden Stimme zu hören.

„G… gut." Scully hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie anfangen sollte. „Warum hast du Angst vor dem Tod?" Es erschien ihr die nächstliegende Frage.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht."

„Komm schon, Mulder. So funktioniert das nicht."

„Also gut. Früher hatte ich immer mehr Angst davor, dass andere Menschen sterben…" Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „…aber jetzt fürchte ich mich eher vor meinem eigenen Tod. Aber ich weiß nicht, wovor ich mehr Angst habe: Vor dem Sterben oder davor, von dir getrennt zu werden."

„Du glaubst also daran, dass du… danach noch ein Bewusstsein hast?"

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, wenn du tot bist, wird es dich da noch stören, dass ich nicht da bin?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Ewigkeit genug Zeit wäre, diesen Verlust zu überwinden." Mulder hustete trocken. Reden fiel ihm immer schwerer.

„Wir sprechen hier über ein Leben nach dem Tod, Mulder."

„Tat… tatsächlich?" Er keuchte und räusperte sich.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an so was." Zu Scullys Überraschung brach Mulder in Gelächter aus. Es hörte sich zwar nicht nach Lachen an, er war aber unverkennbar äußerst erheitert. „Ich und nicht daran glauben? Nach dem, was wir mit diesen… diesen Sektenfreaks erlebt haben? Du weißt doch noch, oder? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst es eher du, die nicht an die Wiedergeburt glaubt."

„Wiedergeburt und Unsterblichkeit sind aber zwei verschiedene Dinge." Bestand Scully auf ihrer Argumentation.

„Du glaubst also an das ewige Leben nach dem Tod, aber nicht an die Wiedergeburt?" Scully wurde rot.

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Es wäre natürlich… ein schöner Gedanke."

„Genau das hat Melissa damals auch gesagt." Scully musste unvermittelt grinsen. „Was?" Mulder war etwas verwirrt. Sie brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

„Mulder, ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, wie viele Leute, mit denen wir arbeiten, genauso heißen wie meine Schwester?"

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Ist mir nur gerade so eingefallen." Sie wurde wieder ernst. Auch ihre Schwester war tot. Alle Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, starben vor ihrer Zeit…  
„Scully, alles okay?" Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Es geht mir gut, Mulder."

„Ich habe diesen Satz schon zu oft gehört, um nicht zu wissen, dass es eine Lüge ist." Hinter seinen ernsten Worten erkannte Scully den traurigen Humor, der Mulder wieder zum Lächeln brachte.  
„Ich habe nur an meine Schwester gedacht… meinen Vater… und dich."

„In einem Zusammenhang, vermute ich." Scully nickte, den Tränen wieder nahe.

„Ist schon gut." Er nahm ihre Hände und legte die Handflächen zusammen. Es sah fast aus als wollte sie beten. „Scully, wenn du an ein Leben nach dem Tod glaubst, warum bist du dann traurig, wenn jemand stirbt?"  
Es war eine rhetorische Frage und sie wusste es auch. Trotzdem viel es ihr schwer, eine Antwort zu finden, die auch nur annährend beschrieb, wie sie sich fühlte. Er hatte den Spieß umgedreht: Jetzt war er es, der die Fragen stellte. „Ich glaube, ich vermisse die Gesellschaft dieser Leute. Es geht dabei nur um mich. Ich denke, für die Toten ist es nicht so schlimm. Sie kommen ja an einen besseren Ort. Vielleicht können sie uns von dort aus auch beobachten, aber wir haben keine Möglichkeit auf Kontakt."

„Also ist es nur weil _du _sie nicht mehr sehen und hören kannst?

"  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich denke, das ist es." Mulder schwieg eine Weile. Scully dachte schon, er hätte ihr Gespräch beendet, aber schließlich sprach er doch weiter. „Wir haben schon so vieles geschafft, was unmöglich erscheint, Scully. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde einen Weg finden, damit du mich spüren kannst, damit ich mit dir reden kann. Und wenn das mit dem Ewigen Leben stimmt, dann ist die Trennung ja nur für kurze Zeit… gemessen an der Ewigkeit."

„Du glaubst also, dass wir wieder zusammen sein können?"

„Ich hoffe es."

„Wir können uns dessen aber doch gar nicht sicher sein!"

„Du bist die Christin. Wenn sich jemand dessen sicher sein kann, müsstest das doch du sein." Scully sagte nichts. Ihr Glaube war eine wichtige Stütze in dieser Angelegenheit. Er hatte ihr auch geholfen, als sie mit ihrem eigenen Tod konfrontiert gewesen war. Aber irgendwie war es damals anders gewesen. Sie war auf der Seite gewesen auf der jetzt Mulder lag. Allmählich begann sie zu verstehen, warum er eher wenig Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Sterben zu haben schien. Auch sie hatte damals eher an die Auswirkungen gedacht, die ihr Tod auf die Umwelt hatte als an die Konsequenzen für sie selbst.

„Was ist, wenn wir beide Recht haben? Du könntest schon lange wieder… lebendig sein, bevor ich sterbe. Du bist schon mehrere Male ohne mich gegangen, wenn man den… Erinnerungen deiner Seele – oder wie auch immer man das nennen will – Glauben schenkt."

„Aber wenn du dich erinnerst, dann ist es auch eine Tatsache, dass unsere Seelen – wenn es so etwas gibt – mit einander verbunden sind und wir einander immer wieder begegnen werden."

„Angenommen, das stimmt, wie groß glaubst du ist die Chance, dass wir jemals wieder so zusammen sein werden?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Vielleicht sollten wir kein Risiko eingehen und uns lieber nicht trennen."

„Du sagst das so leicht. Du bist doch derjenige, der gehen wird!"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Wie dann?"

„Hör zu, Scully. Lassen wir dieses Thema jetzt. Alle haben zwar eine Vorstellung, was der Tod uns bringt, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es niemand weiß. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn wir einfach abwarten."

„Ich kann aber nicht warten und nichts tun! Ich hasse diese Unsicherheit!" Wieder begann Wut in ihr aufzusteigen. Sie war wütend auf Gott weil er zuließ, was da kam, weil er Dinge wusste, die sie nicht wissen konnte: Was würde mit Mulder geschehen?

„Sieh mal, wir können nichts tun. Lass uns die Zeit genießen. Angst zu haben hilft uns nicht weiter."

„Das musst gerade du sagen."

Er ließ sie los und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Mir geht´s wieder gut." Scully sah ihn skeptisch an. Ihm ging es nicht so _gut_, wie er sie glauben machen wollte, aber eindeutig ging es ihm besser als vor dem Gespräch. Sie konnte dasselbe nicht unbedingt von sich sagen, aber immerhin weinte jetzt keiner von ihnen mehr. Das war schon ein Fortschritt. Und dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein, das sie vor langer Zeit einmal gehört hatte. Damals war es ihr logisch erschienen und sie hoffte, sich die Aussage in Erinnerung zu rufen würde sie beide etwas zuversichtlicher stimmen.

„Mulder, das Sterben ist immerhin Teil unserer Existenz. Währe das Leben nicht wertlos ohne den Tod?" Mulder reagierte darauf mit einer unerwarteten Gegenfrage. „Währe das Leben nicht wertlos ohne die Liebe?" Darauf konnte Scully nichts erwidern. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Ich hoffe, es ist wahr, das, was man über die Liebe sagt: dass sie unsterblich ist."

„Vielleicht ist sie das ja gerade deswegen, _weil _sie durch den Tod sozusagen konserviert wird." Tatsächlich tröstete der Gedanke beide ein wenig. Schließlich meldete sich Mulder wieder zu Wort.

„Ich hätte das nie gedacht. So oft habe ich dem Tod schon ins Auge geblickt, aber noch nie habe ich solche Angst davor gehabt."

„Weil du jetzt sicher sein kannst, dass du etwas Wertvolles verlierst?"

„Mein Leben war nie etwas wert bis zu dem Augenblick, als du gesagt hast, du liebst mich."

„Ich liebe dich, Mulder." Scully war es sehr wichtig, das jetzt noch einmal zu wiederholen.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie wieder. „Ich sage es noch einmal: Lass uns abwarten. Vielleicht fürchten wir uns ja umsonst." Sie hätte die Freude, die sie über diese Worte empfand, nicht ausdrücken können. Hoffnung! Er hatte wieder einen Funken Hoffnung in sich. Nichts war endgültig und kein Datum konnte ein Ereignis wirklich fixieren. Man konnte nie wissen, was die Zukunft bringen würde: ein geplantes Begräbnis oder… eine unerwartete Genesung! Eine weitere Erinnerung blitzte in ihren Gedanken auf.  
„Mulder, jemand hat einmal zu mir gesagt ‚Der Tod kommt erst wenn man das Leben sucht'. Wenn du dich also auf den Tod so vorbereitest, alles so rational planst, was das betrifft, vielleicht kannst du ihm dann entkommen. Ein Begräbnis scheint mir recht wenig mit der Suche nach Leben zu tun zu haben."

„Ja, und vielleicht tue ich das ja nur deswegen, weil ich den Sensenmann verwirren und von mir ablenken will." Er zwinkerte und grinste. Scully seufzte als sie an den Tag zurückdachte, an dem er das zu ihr gesagt hatte. Damals war auch sie dem sicheren Tod nur knapp entkommen. Dabei war sie so sicher gewesen, dass sie sterben würde. Möglicherweise war es gerade das gewesen, was sie damals gerettet hatte – und ein 150-jähriger, der den Schnitter von ihr abgelenkt hatte.

***

_Freitag, 26. September, 20:58 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_

Es war Abend und Mulder und Scully hatten Zeit gehabt, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle wieder einigermaßen zu ordnen. Scullys Unterbewusstsein hatte sich erlaubt, wieder eine Mauer zu errichten, allerdings war sie nicht so hoch wie die alte. Große Menschen wie Fox Mulder konnten problemlos über die Mauerkrone schauen. Die Zettel mit den Anweisungen hatte sie schließlich in eine der Schubladen des Nachtschränkchens gelegt. So musste keiner von ihnen die Dinge lesen, die darauf festgehalten waren, und daran erinnert werden, dass noch nichts überstanden war.

Im Gegenteil: Mulders Zustand verschlechterte sich nun schnell. Statt des Abendessens hatte er eine weitere Morphiuminjektion erhalten, außerdem einen halben Liter Blutplasma und noch einen Liter Flüssigkeit über den Tropf. Die Sauerstoffkonzentration in seiner Atemluft betrug mittlerweile 65% und das Atmen fiel ihm trotz allem immer schwerer. Scully hatte einen neuerlichen Versuch unternommen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich intubieren zu lassen. Nach einigen Minuten gab sie es jedoch wieder auf. Er weigerte sich und sie wusste, dass es – auch wenn es vielleicht sein Leben verlängern konnte – nicht angenehm für ihn sein würde. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie sich dann nicht mehr unterhalten könnten.

So konnten sie wenigstens die Gespräche über die alten Zeiten fortführen, die sie schon am Nachmittag begonnen hatten, auch wenn sie etwas einseitig waren, da Mulder sich auf Einwürfe und kurze Sätze beschränkte. Schließlich wurden sie aber beide müde, erschöpft von der Berg-und-Tal-Fahrt ihrer Emotionen an diesem Tag. Wehmütig erinnerten sich beide daran, was sie noch am Vorabend um etwa diese Zeit getan hatten. Eine Wiederholung hätte weder Mulders gesundheitlicher noch Scullys seelischer Zustand erlaubt…

Endlich stand Scully von ihrem Stuhl auf, streckte sich gähnend und rieb mit beiden Händen ihre brennenden Augen. „Kein Sex heute Abend, Mulder." Er zog eine Schnute und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Aber Schatz, ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme brachte sie zum Schmunzeln.

„Du musst jetzt schlafen. Ich werde noch… etwas erledigen."

„Sei mir nicht böse, Scully, aber was machst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn du plötzlich aus dem Zimmer verschwindest?" Scully zögerte mit der Antwort. Sollte sie es ihm wirklich sagen? Er würde sie bestimmt belächeln. Andererseits, Mulder hatte ihre Ansichten immer akzeptiert und sie unterstützt und besonders nach diesem Nachmittag würde er es bestimmt verstehen, wenn sie die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgab, und sei es auch nur zum Selbstschutz. Während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie antworten sollte, wurde er schon ungeduldig. Aus ihrem Schweigen schloss er, dass sie sich darauf vorbereitete, ihm wieder einmal eine Ausrede aufzutischen. „Scully, keine Lügen…"

Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden denn in diesem Moment entschied sie sich, ihm zu sagen, wohin sie ständig verschwand. „Ich gehe in die Kapelle."

„Oh." Mehr wollte er gar nicht wissen. Wenn sie mit Gott haderte, war das ihre Privatsache. Das war sogar für ihn etwas zu Intimes als dass er nach Details fragen würde. „Gute Nacht, Mulder." Sie gab ihm einen leichten, aber intensiven Kuss und verließ den Raum für ein letztes Abendgebet vor dem Schlafengehen – und um eine weitere Kerze anzuzünden.

***

.  
Als sie zurückkam, schlief Mulder bereits tief und fest. Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich neben ihn ins Bett. Sie konnte seinen Atem rauschen hören, wenn er die Lunge verließ. Ihr fiel auf, dass sein Brustkorb sich unregelmäßig ausdehnte. Manchmal atmete er tief und langsam, dann wieder flach und keuchend. Lange konnte Scully nicht schlafen, so müde sie auch war. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Mulder, um ihre Beziehung zu einander, um Gott und den Tod. Zahllose stille Tränen liefen wieder über ihre Wangen und verschwanden im Stoff des Bettlakens, aber kein einziger Laut entwischte ihr.

Sie lag wach und konnte nichts tun außer ins Leere zu starren. Doch, erinnerte sie sich, sie konnte etwas tun! Und schließlich begann sie wieder zu beten: für Mulders Körper und dass er sich als stärker erweisen möge als die Natur es vorgesehen hatte, und seine Seele, dass sie nicht zerbrechen möge an der Belastung, denn sie war die einzige Stütze, die ihre eigene Seele davor bewahrte, auseinander zu bersten. Sie betete darum, dass er auch morgen stark sein möge, dass sie beide starke sein mögen, stark genug um weiter zu machen und den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Denn der neue Tag brachte Hoffnung und darum hießen sie ihn und das junge Licht, welches er trug, willkommen…

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich lautlos zu den Worten, die sie im Geiste formte. Doch auch als sie ihr Gebet beendet hatte, weil ihr einfach keine andere Formulierung mehr einfiel, in die sie ihre Bitten verpacken konnte, wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Sie lag weiterhin wach und weinte still. Nach zwei qualvollen Stunden des Wartens schlief auch sie endlich ein. Nicht für lange jedoch…

Noch bevor die Nacht ihre Mitte erreichte, wurde sie von Mulders Keuchen und seiner Hand, die sich fest an ihre Schulter klammerte, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, einer seiner Alpräume störe seine Ruhe, doch sein Gemurmel verriet ihr, dass er wieder starke Schmerzen hatte und dringend etwas dagegen bekommen musste.

„Ist schon gut, Mulder." Sagte sie halblaut in die Dunkelheit hinein. Vorsichtig löste sie mit einer Hand seine klammernden Finger von sich, schwang die Beine über den Bettrand und setzte sich auf. Sie knipste die Nachttischlampe an und warf einen schnellen Blick auf das halb im Schatten liegende Gesicht ihres Partners. Es war eine einzige Grimasse der Qual. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

„Bitte…" Seine Lippen deuteten das Wort lediglich an, doch sie verstand.

„Es ist okay, Mulder. Es wird dir gleich besser gehen." Halb im Schock und mit zitternden Händen kramte Scully alle Utensilien für eine weitere Injektion hervor. Schnell rechnete sie. 30 Milligramm. Das waren drei von den kleinen Ampullen oder eineinhalb von den großen. Gut. Das müsste selbst für diesen Fall genug sein. Es war ohnehin die höchste Dosis, die sie auf einmal verabreichen durfte. Hastig brach sie die Phiolen auf. „Mulder, du musst deinen Arm still halten. Ich will den Katheter nicht herausreißen." Murmelte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er bemühte sich nach Kräften, das Beben zu unterdrücken.

In weniger als zwei Minuten war alles vorbei. Mulder entspannte sich merklich und Scully atmete erleichtert aus. „Geht´s wieder?" Er nickte. „Gut." Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick lang mit sorgenvoller Miene, dann schaltete sie das Licht wieder aus und bettete sich zurück neben ihn. Dankbar legte er einen Arm um sie, er hatte jedoch nicht die Kraft, sie weiter an sich zu ziehen, wie er es gerne getan hätte.

Scully genoss den Kontakt zu seinem Körper, aber er beruhigte sie nicht. Bald hörte sie Mulder wieder regelmäßiger hinter ihr atmen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Zu viel beschäftigte sie jetzt. Mitternacht zog vorbei und immer noch konnte Scully ihre Gedanken nicht beruhigen.

Um eins warf sie einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Leuchtziffern ihrer Armbanduhr und war dem Einschlafen noch kein bisschen näher gekommen.

Um halb vier beschloss sie schließlich, dass sie Mulders Krankenblatt durchsehen und aktualisieren könnte. Keiner sollte ihr vorwerfen können, sie behandle ihn nicht ordnungsgemäß. Sie verließ nur widerwillig die Wärme des Bettes und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch um zu arbeiten. Das kleine Licht würde Mulder nicht aufwecken – schon gar nicht nach 30mg Morphium. Also rief sie sich alles ins Gedächtnis, was sie am vergangenen Tag Mulder verabreicht und welche Materialien sie verwendet hatte. Gut, dass er versichert war, denn die Rechnung für dieses Zeug hätte sicher sein Konto aufgefressen – selbst wenn er nicht das übliche Krankenhauspersonal mitbezahlen musste.

Als Scully alle Ergänzungen ordnungsgemäß eingetragen hatte, war es bereits kurz nach fünf und die Dämmerung begann fast unmerklich ein graues Licht über den Horizont zu verbreiten. Es blieb aber noch genügend Zeit für einige Stunden Schlaf, entschied sie, als Mulder sich zu regen begann.

Im Halbdunkel des Zimmers konnte sie sehen, wie er den Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her rollte und die Hände abwechselnd öffnete und zu Fäusten ballte. Scully stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und strich mit einer Hand vorsichtig die wirren, schweißfeuchten Haarsträhnen von seiner Stirn während sie mit der anderen seine linke hielt. Er drehte den Kopf und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Sie übernahmen für ihn das Sprechen: er brauchte dringend eine weitere Dosis Morphium. Scully gab ihm ihrerseits mit einem Blick wortlos zu verstehen, dass sie begriffen hatte. Traurig stellte sie fest, dass er der einzige Mensch war, mit dem sie diese lautlose, aber äußerst effiziente Art der Kommunikation führen konnte. Wieder eine Sache, die ihre Beziehung so einzigartig machte und den Verlust noch schwerer zu ertragen.

Als sie ihm schließlich die Spritze verabreichen wollte, erlebte sie eine weitere unangenehme Überraschung: Seine Vene war zu. Es würde unmöglich sein, durch dieses Gefäß noch irgendetwas in seinen Körper zu bekommen. „Mulder, ich muss dir einen neuen Zugang legen. Der alte ist unbrauchbar." Er nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Als erstes entfernte Scully die alte Nadel aus seinem Arm und drückte einen Extra-Tupfer auf die Wunde. Das war völlig unnötig, da er ohnehin nicht mehr wirklich blutete. Das Fehlen des Epidermisgewebes beinhaltete auch das Fehlen der zugehörigen Blutgefäße und sein Blut hatte ohnehin schon derart an Viskosität zugenommen, dass es sehr schnell gerann und durch zu kleine Wunden überhaupt nicht mehr austrat...

Danach suchte sie lange nach einer geeigneten Vene und musste schließlich feststellen, dass es unmöglich war. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit: „Mulder, ich fürchte, du brauchst einen ZVK. Deine subkutanen Venen sind alle ungeeignet."

„Wa… was ist… ZVK?" Mulder musste die Worte mühsam hervorwürgen, aber sie verstand ihn dennoch.

„Ein zentralvenöser Katheter. Er wird in eine der Hauptvenen, die hinter den Schlüsselbeinen verlaufen, gelegt… Ich muss erst ein Set holen." Sie stand auf um sich auf den Weg zur Nachtschwester zu machen. Insgeheim ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie nicht schon gleich einen solchen Zugang gelegt hatte. Dann wäre Mulder der Eingriff in seiner gegenwärtigen Kondition erspart geblieben. Außerdem war sie nervös: Seit dem Medizinstudium hatte sie so etwas nicht mehr gemacht. Und einmal hatte sie miterlebt, wie einer ihrer Kollegen bei dieser Sache einen Patienten fast getötet hatte, weil ihm der Führungsdraht während der Prozedur abhanden gekommen war. Der Mann war zwei Semester über ihr gewesen…

.  
Zwanzig Minuten später wusste sie, dass ihre Selbstzweifel unbegründet waren. Sie war noch immer die Ärztin, die die Doktoratsprüfung mit Auszeichnung abgelegt hatte. Ihre Bemühungen zeigten nach wie vor das gewünschte Ergebnis: der Patient fühlte sich besser. Doch die erneute Aufregung hatte beide aufgeweckt. Sie wusste, keiner von ihnen würde heute Nacht noch Schlaf finden. Es war halb 6 Uhr morgens und die Sonne würde sich bald über den Rand der Welt erheben.

Plötzlich wurde Mulder wieder unruhig. Ein unerklärliches Verlangen, den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen, überfiel ihn wie aus dem Nichts. Er betrachtete Scully, die sich gerade erst wieder in den Sessel hatte fallen lassen. Ihr Gesicht sah schrecklich müde und alt aus – wenn auch immer noch überirdisch schön - , aber ihre Augen zeigten eine Wachsamkeit, die selten in ihnen stand. Sie hatte auch seinen Katheterbeutel gewechselt und ihm noch eine Infusion mit Flüssigkeit angehängt. Nun sah sie direkt in seine Augen und dort fand sie dieselbe Rastlosigkeit, die sie die ganze Nacht lang wach gehalten hatte.

„Scully…" Er verzog das Gesicht. Das Sprechen schmerzte in seiner trockenen Kehle. Scully stand auf und brachte ihm kommentarlos ein Glas Wasser. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bettkante nieder und setzte ihm das Glas an die Lippen wobei sie mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig seinen Kopf stützte. Mulder versuchte zu trinken, doch er verschluckte sich und fing an heftig zu husten. Hastig stellte Scully das Glas auf den Nachtschrank ab um beide Hände frei zu haben damit sie ihn halten konnte als er sich aufzusetzen versuchte.

„Ist schon gut, Mulder." Flüsterte sie nicht nur um ihn zu beruhigen, sondern auch um sich selbst zu versichern, dass es ihm in wenigen Augenblicken wieder gut ging. Als das verkrampfte Husten in leichtes Hüsteln überging, griff sie nach einem Papiertaschentuch und begann ihm vorsichtig das ausgespuckte Wasser von Mund und Kinn zu wischen. Beinahe war ihr, als pflege sie einen Greis, der nicht einmal mehr selbständig Nahrung und Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen konnte – und diese Erkenntnis war erschreckend: Mulder war innerhalb weniger Tage gealtert, hatte die gesamte Spanne seiner Jahre in rasendem Tempo durchschritten und zeigte sich nun als alter Mann.

Zwar hatte er äußerlich kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dem gealterten Mulder, den sie vor Jahren auf einem rostigen Fischkutter unter Aufbietung all ihrer eigenen, schwindenden Kräfte gegen den Tod verteidigt hatte, doch in seinem Inneren war der Körper ausgelaugt und verbraucht wie durch ein Leben, das 85 Jahre und mehr gedauert hatte…

Inzwischen war Mulder wieder zu Atem gekommen und nun flößte sie ihm die Flüssigkeit langsam ein, ohne dass er sie noch einmal versehentlich aspirierte. Schließlich hatte er das Glas geleert und sie stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Danke." Flüsterte er trocken.

„Gern geschehen."

„Scully, ich möchte… den Sonnenaufgang sehen." Scully zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Warum das?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl… es ist meine letzte Chance." Scully lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter als sie seine Worte hörte, aber sie verbarg den Schock vor ihm so gut sie konnte.

„Ich werde dir einen Rollstuhl besorgen." Sie wusste, dass es auf jeder Etage mindestens einen Rollstuhl für Krankentransporte gab und tatsächlich brachte sie nur den Kopf aus der Zimmertüre zu stecken um den Rollstuhl für das Erdgeschoß am Ende des Flurs stehen zu sehen. Rasch holte sie ihn herein und stellte ihn knapp neben das Bett. Sie klappte das Gitter herunter und half Mulder, an den Bettrand zu rutschen. Als er aufrecht an der Bettkante saß, warf sie ihm schnell einen Morgenmantel über ohne seine Schulter loszulassen. Er hätte sich sonst womöglich nicht in dieser Position halten können. Anschließend legte sie seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schultern und stützte ihn, während er seine Beine vorsichtig nebeneinander auf den Boden stellte und sich nach einer leichten Drehung schließlich in den Rollstuhl hinter ihm fallen ließ.

Er stöhnte auf und sog die Luft scharf zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein, als er beide Füße vorsichtig auf die dafür vorgesehenen Ablagen hob. Scully beobachtete ihn traurig. Wie schwach er geworden war! Dabei lag er erst seit zweieinhalb Tagen in diesem Bett. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie die Infusion und den Katheterbeutel noch an dem zugehörigen Ständer befestigen musste damit sie alles mitnehmen konnten. Als Mulder sich in eine erträgliche Stellung gebracht hatte, fasste sie die Griffe des Rollstuhls und schob ihn durch die offene Tür hinaus.

Ohne zu zögern lenkte sie auf dem Flur nach rechts. Den Weg in Richtung der Kapelle kannte sie bereits auswendig. Diesmal strebte sie aber nicht diesen Raum an sondern den Park, auf den man blickte wenn man aus den Fenstern des Kirchleins schaute. Sie konnte sich keinen Punkt vorstellen, von dem man besser nach Osten sah.

Als sie schließlich an den Glastüren angelangten, die hinaus ins Freie führten, stellten sie erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht abgeschlossen waren. Scully öffnete einen Türflügel und die kühle, saubere Luft eines klaren Herbstmorgens strömte ihnen entgegen. Beide fröstelten ein wenig, da keiner von ihnen das klimatisierte Krankenhaus seit Mulders Einlieferung verlassen hatte und im Innern des Gebäudes hatte es beständig 20,5 Grad Celsius.

Nun kam ihnen die Luft draußen eiskalt vor. Dennoch schob Scully den Rollstuhl weiter. Zum Glück waren die Wege im Park gepflastert. Bei Kies wäre ein Vorankommen nur mit großer Mühe möglich gewesen. So aber brachte Scully Mulder schließlich zu einem Aussichtspunkt, der leicht erhöht über den umliegenden Häusern lag. Die Bäume endeten und sie kamen auf eine freie Fläche. Nur eine niedrige Brüstung an der Ostseite der Terrasse begrenzte das Blickfeld. Nach oben hin konnte man bereits den zartblauen Himmel sehen, dessen Farbe nun rasch intensiver wurde. Die letzten Sterne der Nacht begannen einer nach dem anderen zu verlöschen.

Mulder legte den Kopf in den Nacken und beobachtete mit offenem Mund, wie die grauen Wölkchen über ihren Köpfen langsam eine leuchtend rosa Färbung bekamen. Sein Atem zeigte sich bei jedem Ausatmen kurz als silbriger Dampf, der sich einen Wimpernschlag später in der klaren Morgenluft auflöste. Einige Minuten lang sah Scully zu, wie Mulder nach oben starrte, doch dann hielt sie es nicht länger aus und beugte sie sich über ihn sodass ihr Haar von ihren Schultern rutschte und nach vorne fiel. Sie und ein kleines Fleckchen Himmel, welches sie zu umrahmen schien, waren nun das einzige in Mulders Blickfeld.

Einen Moment lang schien er verwirrt, ihr Gesicht auf einmal so nahe an seinem zu sehen. Noch dazu stand sie sozusagen Kopf, weil sie sich von hinten über ihn beugte. Aber gleich darauf schloss er den Mund und ein Ausdruck schieren Erstaunens malte sich auf seinem Gesicht als seine Augen kurz ihre streifen. „Der Himmel, Scully…" hauchte er. „Er hat jetzt genau dieselbe Farbe wie deine Augen…" Auch sie hob den Kopf um nach oben zu blicken. Unter ihr hörte sie wieder Mulder: „Ich habe noch nie… etwas gesehen, das… die gleiche Farbe hatte."

Scully konnte nicht antworten. Sie neigte den Kopf und sah einfach nur wortlos auf ihn herunter und lächelte das erste – fast - unbeschwerte Lächeln seit Tagen. Die Welt jedoch drehte sich weiter und der Himmel veränderte weiter seine Farbe bis er tief im Osten gelb, dann orange, schließlich rosa wurde. Die Wolken hatten inzwischen die Farbe reifer Himbeeren angenommen und schwebten wie surreale Flugobjekte über den beiden Betrachtern.

Und endlich kam sie: Die Sonne tauchte aus einer Wolkenbank am Horizont auf, stieg rotglühend wie ein Feuerrad an den Himmel und sandte ihre willkommenen Stahlen aus um die Gesichter der beiden Beobachter für ein letztes Mal in eine gesunde, goldene Farbe zu tauchen. Und genau in diesem Moment begann irgendwo in den Bäumen hinter den beiden eine Amsel zu singen. Scully war sich fast sicher, dass es derselbe Vogel war, den sie zwei Tage zuvor bei der Futtersuche beobachtet hatte.

Der Tag wurde nun ebenso schnell heller, wie die Sonne stieg. Bald schon war sie gleißend hell und man konnte sie nicht mehr direkt ansehen. Die Wolken hatten einen raschen Wechsel von Zuckerwatte-Rosa zu Nebelgelb vollzogen und schickten sich gerade an, gänzlich weiß zu werden. Lange standen sie noch auf der Terrasse und beobachteten das Schauspiel über ihnen, aber schließlich beschlossen beide, dass es Zeit war, ins Gebäude zurückzukehren.

Scully wendete den Rollstuhl und lenkte ihn zurück über die Pfade unter den Bäumen, wo immer noch ein blaues Dämmerlicht herrschte.

Auf einmal frischte der Wind kräftig auf. Der Luftzug riss die ersten bunten Blätter aus den rauschenden Baumkronen. Gelb, orange und rot segelten sie von hoch über ihren Köpfen herunter auf den Weg zu ihren Füßen. Einige zitronengelbe Buchenblätter landeten geräuschlos in Mulders Schoß. Gedankenverloren hob er eines auf und drehte es unbeholfen zwischen seinen bandagierten Fingern. Der Verfall hatte auch hier draußen bereits begonnen. Genau wie diese Blätter starben starb auch er, langsam aber unaufhaltsam. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn der Gedanke, dass er nicht alleine starb, nein, all diese tausende von Blättern würde ihr Schicksal ebenfalls bereits in wenigen Wochen ereilt haben. Er brauchte wirklich keine Angst zu haben, das wurde ihm in diesem Moment völlig klar. Und er hatte keine Angst.

Der Tod war etwas so Natürliches. Alles musste irgendwann sterben, zum einen, weil nichts ewig währen konnte - außer vielleicht die Liebe, belehrte er sich - zum anderen, weil nur so Platz für neues Leben geschaffen wurde. Tief atmete er die Morgenluft ein bis sie seine ganze Lunge füllte und obwohl der zusätzliche Sauerstoff aus der Flasche seine Atmung unterstützten musste, war ihm als fiele ihm das Atmen dieser frischen Luft wesentlich leichter als das Einsaugen der Krankenhausatmosphäre.

Die Sonne stieg hinter ihnen und warf bereits erste goldene Lichtflecke durch das Blätterdach auf den Weg und das Gras um sie herum.  
Die Welt würde sich auch ohne ihn weiterdrehen genauso wie Scully ohne ihn überleben würde. In diesem Augenblick war er sich dessen so sicher wie noch nie zuvor. Er wusste, er könnte ohne sie nicht leben, aber er hoffte, dass sie zustande brachte, was er nicht vermochte.

_„She is afraid cause you are dying / But you have got your peace of mind." __"Under the tracks", Creeper lagoon _

_„Kann denn die Möglichkeit, die Sonne nicht mehr aufgeh'n zu seh'n einem die Lust am Leben nehmen?" „Die Nacht (Du bist nicht allein)", Schiller feat. Thomas d._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N.: Ich weiß dass Scully keinen Zucker im Kaffee nimmt aber man kann ja mal ne Ausnahme machen

Danke an martina für das Feedback! Dadurch kann ich mich dazu aufraffen, de nächsten Kapitel zu posten (Die Geschichte ist schon fertig. Nur für ffnet editiert ist sie noch nicht.)

**Kapitel 8: **

_Samstag, 27. __September, 07:30 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_

Als sie das Gebäude betraten, beeilte sich Scully, schnell an den Türen der Kapelle vorbeizukommen. Sie wollte aus einem Grund, den sie selbst nicht verstand, nicht, dass Mulder erfuhr, wo sie sich die ganze Zeit aufhielt. Er jedoch bemerkte die geschnitzten Holztüren sofort, die rechts von ihnen in die Kapelle führten.

Er drehte leicht den Kopf als sie daran vorbeifuhren und las das Schild neben dem Portal: ‚Katholischer Gebetsraum'. Das war es also. Einen Augenblick später waren sie daran vorbei und alles, was er nun an seiner Seite sah, war weiße Wand.

Er fragte sich, wie es wohl im Inneren des Raumes aussah, an dessen Außenwand er gerade vorbei geschoben wurde. Wenn Scully sich so viel dort aufhielt, musste es ein schöner Raum sein, wahrscheinlich mit hoher Decke und bemalten Wänden. Vielleicht stand sogar ein Kerzenständer darin. Er stellte sich vor, wie Scully die tanzenden Flammen beobachtete, wie deren warmes Licht sich in ihren Augen spiegelte und Schatten auf ihr hübsches Gesicht zeichnete.

Mulder konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Kerzen der Grund waren, warum Scully hier her kam. Hier hatte sie die Macht über das Feuer, konnte es kontrollieren. Er wusste ebenso wenig wie Scully, wie richtig seine Vermutung war, dass genau das der Grund war, warum sie dieser Ort so anzog.  
Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie noch entscheiden konnte: ob sie der Kerze erlaubte, zu brennen, oder sie einfach in ihrer kalten Schachtel liegen ließ, beeinflusst durch die Wut, die sie insgeheim gegen das Element Feuer empfand.

Zurück im Krankenzimmer half sie Mulder schweigend wieder zurück ins Bett. Danach verabreichte sie ihm nochmals Morphium um ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen woraufhin er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf glitt, der Scully Zeit gab, über einige Dinge nachzudenken.  
Hauptsächlich beschäftigte sie der Gedanke, wie lange sie diese Tortur noch durchstehen würden, durchstehen mussten. Mulder war bereits so schwach, dass er nicht mehr alleine aufrecht sitzen oder auch nur selbstständig aus einem Glas trinken konnte.

Obwohl Scully ihm kontinuierlich Nährstoffe und Flüssigkeit zuführte, musste sie mit ansehen, wie er langsam austrocknete weil er einfach zu viel Flüssigkeit über die offenen Brandwunden verlor.  
Sein Lungenödem bereitete ihm beim Atmen und Sprechen große Schwierigkeiten. Wenn er wieder aufwachte, würde sie ihm eine Atemmaske anlegen müssen, überlegte sie, damit seine Lungen den zusätzlichen Sauerstoff besser nutzen konnten.

Inzwischen würde sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee vom Automaten gegenüber der Rezeption holen, beschloss sie. Auch wenn sie nur selten etwas anderes als grünen Tee oder Wasser trank, würde das Coffein ihre müden Glieder etwas beleben und der in dem Getränk enthaltene Zucker das leichte Schwindelgefühl nehmen. Denn trotz ihres frühmorgentlichen Ausflugs spürte sie dennoch keinerlei Hungergefühl.

Seufzend stand sie auf, kramte etwas Kleingeld hervor und wankte auf den Flur hinaus. Überrascht streckte sie eine Hand nach der Wand aus um sich abzustützen, als sie eine Woge von Schwindel überkam. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Zu niedriger Blutdruck, dachte sie, es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich etwas trinke.

***

Um 8.15 Uhr war sie wieder zurück im Zimmer, einen Becher dampfenden Kaffees in der einen Hand und ein Glas Wasser in der anderen. Beides stellte sie auf den Nachttisch und anschließend beobachtete sie eine Weile abwesend, wie winzige Bläschen auf der Oberfläche der dunklen Flüssigkeit in der Tasse gemächlich ihre Runden drehten und sich letztendlich an den Tassenwänden absetzten.  
Kleine Dampfschwaden stiegen aus dem Becher auf. Das Glas daneben mit dem kalten Wasser beschlug auf der ihm zugewandten Seite.

Als sie sich endlich entschließen konnte, einen Schluck davon zu trinken, war der Kaffee nur noch lauwarm. Außerdem war das Gebräu für ihren Geschmack zu bitter. Nachdem sie einige Male daran genippt hatte, kippte sie den Inhalt der Tasse schließlich in das im Zimmer befindliche Waschbecken und trank stattdessen nur das Wasser. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich auch durch dieses Getränk erfrischt und gestärkt. Noch einmal verließ sie den Raum um die Atemmaske für Mulder zu besorgen und den Kaffeebecher wegzuwerfen.

***

_09:28 Uhr_  
Mulder war inzwischen wieder wach und hatte Scully mit erstickter Stimme zu erklären versucht, dass er die Atemmaske nicht brauchte. Sein keuchender Atem strafte ihn Lügen und zuletzt gewann doch Scully das Wortgefecht und ersetzte den Plastikschlauch vor Mulders Nase durch die durchsichtige Maske. Behutsam strich sie den Gummizug hinter seine Ohren und nützte die Gelegenheit, als sie ihm das Band über den Kopf zog, ihm durch das dunkle Haar zu streichen. Traurig bemerkte sie, wie stumpf es geworden war.

„Du solltest ohnehin nicht so viel sprechen." Sagte sie. Er funkelte sie mit gespielter Wut an und war überglücklich als sie ihm zumindest ein kleines, wenn auch müdes Lächeln schenkte.

„Hast du Hunger?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Brauchst du sonst irgendetwas?"

„Mein… Damke" Seine Worte klangen dumpf hinter dem Plastik hervor.

„Gut." Sie ließ sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder und nahm eine seiner Hände in ihre. Der Verband war an manchen Stellen verfärbt, wo Wundsekrete sich durch den Stoff gesogen hatten. Sie musste einen seltsamen Anblick geboten haben wie sie so dasaß, über Mulders Arm gebeugt und seine Hand anstarrend, dann Mulder meldete sich plötzlich noch einmal zu Wort: „Du kammft den Verbamd germe abmehmen."

Sein Atem beschlug von innen die Höhlung der Plastikmaske. Scully wusste, dass es unklug war, aber sie nahm seinen Vorschlag an. Langsam und vorsichtig wickelte sie Mulders Finger aus. Als die Binde ganz gelöst war, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass sich über den Wunden bereits stabile Krusten gebildet hatten. Seine Haut war an dieser Stelle offenbar nicht so schwer verletzt wie das zum Beispiel an seinem Rücken oder den Oberschenkeln der Fall war.

Sie ließ das Verbandsmull einfach auf den Boden fallen und genoss es, seine Fingerspitzen warm und trocken in ihrer Hand zu spüren, wenn auch er nicht wirklich fühlen konnte, wie feucht ihre Haut vor Aufregung wurde.

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick hoch in sein Gesicht und ihre Augen trafen sich. Scully war erstaunt und gerührt zugleich, in seinen Augen Mitleid für sie zu finden, wo sie ihn doch bemitleiden sollte. Doch Mulder wusste genau, wie schwer es Scully traf, seine raue Hand zu halten und zu wissen, dass die Haut nie wieder so glatt und makellos werden würde wie früher, die schlaffen Muskeln sich nicht mehr erholen würden.

Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder hinunter zu seiner Linken wandern. Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass seine geschickten Finger niemals mehr ihr Gefühl zurückerlangen würden. Wirklich traurig, denn die langen, schlanken Glieder waren perfekt für jene Aufgaben geschaffen, die Künstler normalerweise ihren Händen zuteilten: Sie könnten aus Farben Bilder erschaffen, Instrumente zum Klingen bringen… oder eine Frau zur Ekstase treiben.

Mulder hatte nie Zeit gehabt, sich irgendeiner dieser Kunstform zu widmen – zumindest nicht in ihrer Gegenwart.

Schließlich legte sie die Hand wieder behutsam zurück auf Mulders Brust. Er lächelte sie an. Keinerlei Sorge oder Unruhe war in seinen Augen zu lesen, welche noch am Tag zuvor sein Herz zerfressen hatten. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, dachte Scully, dass es nun so ruhig in seinem Innern war, während in ihr noch immer ein verborgener Sturm tobte. Doch dieser Kern wurde zusehends kleiner, je mehr sie sich nach außen öffnete…

***

Wenig später döste Mulder wieder vor sich hin während Scully eine weitere Plasmainfusion einhängte und den Katheterbeutel wechselte. Sie musste unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass sein Blut flüssig blieb und nicht noch weiter eindickte. Schon jetzt sah man ihm deutlich die Symptome der Austrocknung: eingefallene Wangen, aufgesprungene Lippen. Sie wusste, hätte sie jetzt ein Blutbild gemacht, wären schon erste krankhafte Veränderungen in Leukozytenanzahl und Serum-Sediment-Verhältnis sichtbar gewesen.

Gegen Mittag trat das ein, wovor Scully sich die ganzen Tage gefürchtet hatte: Mulder wurde septisch. Sie bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sein Blutdruck gefährlich abfiel und seine Körpertemperatur sprunghaft anstieg. Seine Atmung wurde flach und kam stoßweise während seine Stirn glühend heiß erschien als sie ihre Hand darauf legte.

Die zahlreichen kleineren Infektionen hatten sein Immunsystem also wie erwartet überlastet und in weiterer Folge lahm gelegt. Die Folge war ein intermittierendes Fieber, so hoch, dass es sogar zu Muskellähmungen und Krämpfen führen konnte, wenn es nicht behandelt wurde.  
Scully hielt mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln dagegen und bekämpfte die übermächtigen Symptome der Infektion mit Medikamenten und Antibiotika.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie ihn soweit stabilisiert, dass sie es wagen konnte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, ein Ekg-Gerät zu besorgen, das ihr Mulders Überwachung erleichtern sollte, und das leise Piepsen des Monitors erfüllte jetzt wieder den Raum. Ausgelaugt fiel sie in ihren Sessel und dankte Gott im Stillen dafür, dass Mulder nichts von alldem mitbekam. Scully konnte zwar nicht genau sagen, ob es von den hohen Morphiumdosen oder der Immunbelastung kam, doch Mulder verbrachte die ganze Zeit in einer Art Bewusstlosigkeit. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen können, so lange er in diesem Zustand war.

Tatsächlich stellte sich heraus, dass das das einzig Richtige war, was sie tun konnte, denn wenige Stunden später – er war dazwischen nicht aufgewacht - verfiel Mulder in einen hypovolämischen Schockzustand und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, trat der Schock zusammen mit akutem Nierenversagen auf. Bald würden so viele Giftstoffe in Mulders Blutbahnen zirkulieren, dass sein Körper sich quasi selber umbrachte da er nicht mehr fähig war, das Blut in den Nieren zu filtrieren. Totales Multiorganversagen war fast immer die Folge.

Scullys einzige Möglichkeit, dem entgegen zu wirken, war, ihm so viel Flüssigkeit wie möglich zuzuführen. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass den Dienst verweigernde Nieren auf diese Weise manchmal spontan wieder zu arbeiten begannen. Aber sie würde Hilfe brauchen.  
Sie entschied sich, sich von einer Krankenschwester assistieren zu lassen. Dann musste sie den Raum wenigstens nicht auf der Suche nach den nötigen Materialien verlassen. Schnell drückte sie den Klingel-Knopf und Sekunden später stand die Hilfskraft in der Türe.

Scully hatte wirklich Glück, eine so verständige Schwester abbekommen zu haben: Sie stellte keine Fragen, sondern arbeitete genau und nach Scullys Anweisungen. Nach zwei Litern Kochsalzlösung im Schuss und zwei Beuteln Plasma aus dem eigens herangeschafften Druckinfusor hatten sie den Schock unter Kontrolle.

Mulder allerdings war aus dem Schlaf in einen komatösen Zustand gerutscht, der sich bald zu einem echten Koma auswachsen könnte - und würde, wenn Scully den richtigen Zeitpunkt zur Behandlung seiner Symptome verpasst haben sollte.

Nachdem sie ihm alles verabreicht hatte, was in so einer Situation normalerweise half, und die Schwester das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, fiel sie völlig erschöpft an Körper und Seele in ihren Stuhl in beobachtete nur noch, wie die verschiedenen Beutelinhalte in Mulders Venen verschwanden. Sie war den Tränen wieder nahe und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war als würden ihre vibrierenden Nerven sich direkt auf ihre Muskeln auswirken. Sie konnte nur dasitzen und abwarten. Es lag jetzt ganz an ihm ob er noch einmal zurückfand.

Wie oft war es schon so gewesen? Wie viele Tage und Nächte hatte sie schon an seinem Bett verbracht, er mehr tot als lebendig, sie nur noch ein einziges Nervenbündel, das nichts weiter tun konnte um ihm den Weg zurück zu zeigen als einfach nur da zu sein. Seit er sie auf diese Weise zurückgeführt hatte, war sie immer da gewesen, wenn es schien, als könnte er dieselbe Hilfe gebrauchen. Immer hatte er irgendwann die Augen geöffnet und sie angesehen mit diesem dankbaren Lächeln in den Augen, dass sie noch da war und über ihn wachte.  
Jedes mal hatte sie sich die Fragen gestellt, die sie auch jetzt quälten: Würde er wieder aufwachen? Wann? Wieso war er überhaupt in diesem Zustand?

Die letzte Frage konnte sie eindeutig beantworten. Auch wenn die physikalischen Ursachen immer verschieden waren, der eigentliche Grund war fast immer gleich: es war wegen ihr und noch nie war diese Antwort so richtig gewesen wie dieses Mal.  
Möglicherweise war es gerade das, was sie immer wieder zurückführte: dass sie die Tatsache nicht akzeptieren konnten, dass es vielleicht doch die Entscheidung des anderen war, die ihn dem Tod so nahe gebracht hatte.

***

_15:56 Uhr_  
Das Warten lohnte sich.  
Tatsächlich begann sich Mulder nach einer schier endlosen Weile doch wieder zu regen. Er stöhnte und schlug plötzlich die Augen auf während er entsetzt einatmete. Ein lodernder Schmerz durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper und machte keine Anstalten, abzuflauen.  
Scully war bei seinem Keuchen aufgesprungen. Die Freude über sein Erwachen wurde durch die Schmerzen, die er augenscheinlich litt, überschattet.

Wortlos schnappte sie sich die Morphiumspritze, die sie bereits vorbereitete hatte, wohl wissend, dass er es brauchen würde, wenn er jemals wieder zu sich kam, und verabreichte ihm die Droge. Er entspannte sich etwas und musterte sie mit glasigem Blick. Sie las die Frage in seinen Augen und antwortete darauf.

„Du hast mit einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du. Erst Sepsis, dann hypovolämischer Schock und Nierenversagen. Ich habe befürchtet, dass du…" Ihre Stimme brach und sie schluckte bevor sie fort fuhr. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich es unter Kontrolle bekommen, aber ich musste alles aufbieten, was ich je gelernt habe. Ich musste sogar eine Schwester zu Hilfe rufen, als du dann fast…" Sie schluckte noch einmal als hätte die Erinnerung einen bitteren Geschmack „… du bist uns fast ins Koma gefallen."

Mulder leckte über seine trockenen Lippen. „Ich… ich fühle mich, als… wäre… ich von einem Laster überfahren worden… ahh." Flüsterte er. Es tat ihm weh zu sprechen. Eigentlich tat ihm alles weh. Jede einzelne Faser seiner Muskeln, jeder Nervenstrang. Das Morphium schien den Schmerz nicht mehr zu nehmen, sondere nur noch zu dämpfen - auf ein Maß, das nahe an der Grenze des Erträglichen lag und je nachdem, was Mulder tat, überschritten wurde… Und er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht mehr geben konnte. Seine Medikation lief bereits mit der Höchstdosis.

„Hauptsache, du bist wieder da." Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Bettrand und nahm wieder seine Hand.

Sie hatte ungeheure Angst gehabt, dass er jetzt starb ohne sich richtig von ihr verabschiedet zu haben. Diese Vorkommnisse hatten ihr schon einen Vorgeschmack auf spätere Ereignisse geliefert. Mulder hingegen schien gelassen. Das Morphium vergrößerte trotz der dumpfen Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern seine Müdigkeit noch zusätzlich und eigentlich wollte er nichts als Schlafen oder zumindest die Augen schließen und seine Gedanken wandern lassen.  
Seine Zeit wurde langsam knapp, wurde ihm bewusst, und die Zeitspanne, die ihm noch blieb, würde ihm durch die Folgen seiner Verwundung unerträglich quälend in die Länge gezogen erscheinen. Der Schmerz würde von nun an sein ständiger Begleiter sein, das wusste er, so sicher er wusste, dass früher oder später allein der Tod sein Leiden beenden könnte.

Das war nicht das Leben, das er sich wünschte.

Eher ein Dahinvegetieren.

Bevor die Schmerzen sein gesamtes Denken ausfüllen würden, war es also unbedingt notwendig, dass er ein paar Entscheidungen traf, und es war unerlässlich, dass er das alleine tat.

Seine Erinnerung kehrte an einen Weihnachtsabend zurück, den ersten, den er zusammen mit Scully verbracht hatte. Es war eher ein Halloween gewesen. In dem Spukhaus, das er mit ihrer eher unfreiwilligen Zustimmung besucht hatte, hatte es wirklich Gespenster gegeben, die Seelen zweier Liebender, die sich durch einen geplanten Mord und Selbstmord für immer vereint hatten obwohl ihr Leben noch nicht zu Ende gewesen war. Dennoch waren sie zu ihrer Meinung gestanden und hatten versucht, diese Form der Ewigkeit auch Scully und ihm aufzuzwingen. Sie hatten erkannt, dass Liebe auch fähig war zu töten, dass man aus Liebe heraus jemanden töten konnte.

Und vielleicht hatten die beiden Geister ja Recht, vielleicht war das wirklich der größte aller Liebesbeweise…

"_You know if I leave you now / It doesn't mean that I love you any less. / It's just the state I'm in.", "Wait", Sarah McLachlan_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N.: Danke, martina! Solange es wenigstens einen Leser meiner Story gibt, habe ich einen Grund, weiterzuposten :) Wie gesagt, die Geschichte ist schon fertig geschrieben. Es wird also definitv ein Ende geben. Das hier ist noch nicht der endgültige Schluss ;)

**Kapitel 9: Glut**  
_Samstag, 27. September, 18:19 Uhr, Firefox Memorial Hospital, Washington DC_

Scully war eingenickt und wurde von einem leisen Stöhnen geweckt. Mulder lag in dem Bett wie zuvor, doch sein Gesicht war noch weißer als gewöhnlich, eine dünne Schweißschicht bedeckte es, seine Hände krampften sich in die Bettdecke. Die Augen im Schmerz fest zugekniffen, warf er den Kopf hin und her. Rasselnd sog er Luft ein und wimmerte beim Ausatmen leise.

Sofort war Scully hellwach. „Mulder!" sagte sie laut, „Hast du Schmerzen?" Die Frage war eigentlich völlig überflüssig, dennoch antwortete er darauf mit einem schwachen Nicken, die Augen noch fester zusammenpressend. Seine Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler Strich, farblos. Durch das Aufeinanderdrücken war auch das letzte Blut aus ihnen gewichen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und ging hinüber zum Nachtkästchen, in dem sie die Ampullen mit dem Morphium, die Spritzen und die Tupfer aufbewahrte, und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

Zuerst waren es nur ein oder zwei Einheiten für mehrere Stunden gewesen, doch in der vergangenen Zeit hatte sie die Dosis erheblich erhöhen müssen. Die Erleichterung, die die Droge ihm verschaffte, dauerte nur kurz an. Die Benommenheit, die das Mittel herbeiführte, wurde bald von einer weiteren Schmerzattacke durchbrochen und um ihrer ein weiteres Mal Herr zu werden musste Scully eine noch größere Menge injizieren…

Sie zog die Schublade auf und griff nach vier der kleinen Glasfläschchen und einer eingeschweißten Spritze. Sie musste ihm wohl alles auf einmal verabreichen, wenn sie seinen Zustand etwas verbessern wollte. Sie wollte gerade einen Tupfer auspacken, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Als sie aufsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Seine Augen zeigten einen erstaunlich klaren Ausdruck obwohl die Qualen, die er litt, sich deutlich darin spiegelten. Mit der anderen Hand zerrte er sich die Atemmaske vom Gesicht, sodass sie an ihrem Gummibändchen lose um seinen Hals hing.

Es war Zeit für die Wahrheit.

Er hatte so lange wie möglich versucht, sie vor ihr – und sich selbst – fern zu halten, doch nun konnte er sie nicht länger vor der Tatsache beschützen, dass sein Leben vorbei war. „Scully, ich möchte mehr." Seine Stimme war leise, rau und stockend.

„Ist es so schlimm?" sie war verunsichert.

„Scully, du könntest mir… mehr geben. Niemand würde es bemerken oder danach fragen." Es klang gequetscht, gedrückt durch seine Qual.

„Was meinst du?"

„Scully, Morphium ist eine gefährliche Sache, aber…"

„Was aber?"

„Ich möchte mehr." Er versuchte, es wie eine Tatsache klingen zu lassen, aber er konnte das Zittern seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.  
Sie fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen als sie langsam begriff. Doch sie schaltete auf stur und tat weiter ahnungslos. „Du bekommst ohnehin schon mehr als gut für dich ist." Versuchte sie auszuweichen. Sie machte Anstalten, mit ihrer Arbeit fort zu fahren, aber mit einem erstaunlich festen Griff hielt er ihre Hand fest. Er bemühte sich, ruhig zu klingen.

„Scully…" Sie wandte im wieder den Kopf zu. Schmerz mischte sich mit etwas Unergründlichem in seinen Augen. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. „Dana, ich liebe dich."  
Es war ihm wirklich ernst.  
„Und jetzt sag mir, liebst du mich?" Mit wachsender Verzweiflung blickte sie ihn an, vermied es aber, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Diese Unterhaltung entzog sich völlig ihrer Kontrolle und entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ihr Angst machte.

„Das ist doch nicht der Punkt. Mulder, die Drogen in dir…" Doch er unterbrach sie mit einem ungeduldigen Blick. Es war wichtig und er musste es jetzt hören. Keine Zeit für Wortspiele. Er flüsterte so laut er konnte, darauf bedacht, jedes seiner Worte einzeln zu betonen: „Dana, _liebst du mich_?"

Sie schluckte und nickte zaghaft.

Er warf ihr einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Ja." antwortete sie endlich. „Ja. Ja, das tue ich. Ich liebe dich, das _weißt _du doch… " Er unterbrach sie wieder, einen seltsamen Glanz in seinen Augen, doch seine Miene strahlte Härte und Entschlossenheit aus. „Scully, wenn du mich liebst, dann tust du das für mich. Sieh es als das Allerletzte an, was ich von dir verlange."

Er hustete gequält und seine Finger krampften sich schmerzhaft in Scullys Unterarm. Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht länger zurückhalten. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich will das nicht. Du darfst das nicht von mir verlangen. Alles, nur das nicht. Ich liebe dich doch. Ich…" sie brach ab. Der harte, entschlossene Ausdruck in seinen Augen erschreckte sie.

„Bitte. Es ist mein letzter Wunsch."

„Nein." Scully spürte, dass er ihr entglitt, aber sie würde kämpfen! Sie versuchte, entschieden zu klingen. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben!"

„Scully, mein Körper ist zerstört. Du willst es vielleicht nicht sehen, aber ich spüre es. Du musst mich geh'n lassen, Scully. Wenn es wahr ist, dass du mich liebst, dann musst du mich geh'n lassen." Er bettelte jetzt. „Du verlangst von mir, dich zu töten?!" hauchte sie, nun völlig außer sich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck über ihre eigenen Worte, als sie erfasste, dass es genau darum ging.

„Ich habe keinen Wunsch mehr, außer diesen einen… Es ist wie die Geister gesagt haben: Es geht um Vertrauen. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir genug vertraust um das zu tun."  
Mühsam streckte er die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht. Tatsächlich war seine Entscheidung schnell gefällt gewesen. Er hatte nur lange darüber nachgedacht, wie er es ihr am besten verständlich machen konnte. Er wusste, dass es grausam war, ihre Liebe auf eine so harte Probe zu stellen, aber er wusste auch, dass Scully ihn genug liebte, um zu tun, worum er sie bat.

„Glaub mir, ich hab mir das gut überlegt. Wir werden beide frei sein." Sie schluchzte jetzt haltlos und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche. „Fox, ich… ich habe solche Angst." Sie würgte die Worte mühsam hervor.

Er schluckte. Die Luft kratzte unangenehm in seinem Hals. Auch seine Augen wurden feucht.  
„Glaubst du, das habe ich nicht? Ich fürchte das Sterben wie jeder andere Mensch auch, aber nicht mehr den Tod selber. Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich nicht länger davon laufen kann. Es ist einfach Zeit." Seine Kehle war rau und sein ganzer Körper schrie vor Schmerz und seine Stimme wollte mit einstimmen in das Geschrei – doch das durfte er ihr nicht antun – obwohl… es hätte sein Anliegen vielleicht klarer gemacht. Er musste sie davon überzeugen, dass es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab.

Er wählte seine Worte nun sehr sorgfältig aus. „Obwohl wir darüber so viel gesprochen haben, habe ich höllische Angst, aber alles ist besser als das hier. Scully, du kannst mir helfen, herauszufinden, ob die Angst vielleicht unbegründet ist… Das Morphium, es… es gibt sicher schlimmere Arten zu sterben…" Sie antwortete nicht, wimmerte nur schmerzerfüllt.

„Scully, so werde ich noch vor Schmerzen wahnsinnig bevor ich… ich möchte dem Tod mit klarem Verstand entgegentreten, so gut das bei Morphium eben geht…" Er verzog das Gesicht. Scully konnte nicht erkennen ob es ein Lächeln oder ein Ausdruck seiner Qualen war. „Tu es für mich, Scully… Jetzt."

„Bitte" flüsterte sie unter Tränen, „Bitte, bitte verlang das nicht von mir. Das… das ist einfach nicht fair!" Alles in ihrem Inneren sträubte sich dagegen, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Jetzt, da es so weit war, konnte sie seinen Wunsch, zu sterben, nicht akzeptieren.

„Wir beide wissen besser als die meisten Menschen, dass das Leben niemals fair ist… und das hier kann ich wohl nicht selber tun, fürchte ich…" Er hustete wieder trocken und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Das schnelle Piepen des Ekgs zeigte, unter welchem Stress sein Körper stand. Scully streckte die Hand aus und deaktivierte das Warnsignal sodass die grüne Linie in lautlosen Zacken über den Monitor glitt. Mulder rang nach Luft bevor er weiter sprechen konnte.

„Das hier ist die Hölle für mich. Ich fühle mich so… elend… und die Schmerzen… Ich will, dass es jetzt und hier zu Ende ist, nicht erst in ein paar Stunden oder morgen." Krächzte er. „Lass mich gehen. Der Zeitpunkt spielt keine Rolle mehr, weil ich dich früher oder später ohnehin verlassen muss. Aber du kannst es mir leichter machen: Es liegt an dir, mir einen schmerzlosen Tod zu schenken."

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich will dich nicht wegschicken müssen. Das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen." Das klare Blau ihrer Augen starrte ihn flehend an. Ihr Gesicht war tränennass und bleich als ob sie ihrem schlimmsten Albtraum begegnet wäre.

„Es ist der einzige Weg für uns." Immer noch wollte sie es nicht glauben. Schon so lange bereitete sie sich darauf vor, dass er sie verlassen musste. Doch nun, da der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, konnte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Aber das Leiden in seinen Augen war so unendlich… Diese braunen Augen – oder waren sie grün? Nie hatte sie die Farbe genau bestimmen können. Sie schien sich ständig zu verändern. Und diese Augen würden sich bald für immer schließen. Langsam begriff sie es, drang die Erkenntnis zu ihr vor. Obwohl sich ihr Herz weigerte, es zu akzeptieren, erkannte ihr Verstand die Notwendigkeit…

„Bitte." Flüsterte er noch einmal.

Und wie immer konnte sie ihm nichts abschlagen, wenn er sie so ansah, wie er es jetzt tat. Seine geflüsterten Worte ließen ihren Widerstand brechen. Kaum merklich nickte sie schließlich. Sie würde noch ein letztes Mal stark sein – für ihn – bevor sie für immer brach. Erleichtert sank er in die Kissen zurück. „Danke… Das ist das größte Geschenk, das mir jemals jemand gemacht hat."

Sie schniefte und fing an, die Phiolen mit der klaren Flüssigkeit aufzubrechen. Nachdem sie ganze 20 von den großen in die Spritze gezogen hatte, sah sie ihn mit geröteten Augen fragend an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und nickte entschlossen. Zitternd atmete sie ein. „Es… es wird nicht weh tun. Du wirst… einfach einschlafen." Ein letzter Versuch, sachlich zu sprechen bevor sie mit bebenden Händen die Kanüle ansetzte und in den Katheter einführte. Ihr wurde in diesem Augenblick erst völlig klar, dass sie im Begriff war, den einzigen Menschen zu töten, für den sie freiwillig und jederzeit ihr Leben gegeben hätte, den einzigen, den sie jemals wirklich geliebt hatte, lieben würde, denjenigen, den sie noch vor wenigen Stunden unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte dem Tod entrissen hatte.

Nochmals hob sie den tränenverschleierten Blick, flehend, hoffend, er hätte es sich im letzten Moment doch noch anders überlegt, doch er nickte nur wieder. Mit einem Aufschluchzen drückte sie den Kolben langsam nieder. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Bewusstseins bemerkte mit Entsetzten, wie der Kolben an der Volums-Skala der Spritze entlangglitt, schließlich die Markierung überschritt, nach der es – so wusste sie – kein Zurück mehr gab.

Sie hörte ihn seufzen und sah ihn wieder an. Tränen strömten ihre Wangen herab und tropften von ihrem Kinn. Das Gift zeigte sofort seine erste Wirkung, senkte seine Herzfrequenz ab und verengte seine Pupillen bis sie nur noch winzige Öffnungen in der Iris waren, doch er schien es nicht wirklich zu bemerken.

In seinen Augen war nun nichts mehr außer Frieden, Liebe und Dankbarkeit. Er musterte sie um so viel wie möglich von ihr in sich aufzunehmen. Das Haar, von dem er wusste, dass es feuerrot war auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, die eisblauen Augen, deren Blick ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte, die porzellanzarte Haut…

Ihren kleinen Körper, der sich nun langsam vor und zurück wiegte.  
Die feingliedrigen Hände, die zitternd die Spritze hielten.

Seine Zunge war mit einem mal schwer wie Blei aber er musste einfach etwas sagen. „Du bist wunderschön, Dana.", hauchte er und lächelte sie an. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, bis es zu einem amüsierten Lachen wurde. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Spooky Mulder letztendlich durch den Goldenen Schuss stirbt?" Er konnte es nicht lassen: sogar in der Stunde seines Todes macht er noch seine Späßchen. Doch sie konnte darüber nicht lachen, so sehr er sich auch Mühe gab, ihr einen letzten Eindruck seines unvergleichlichen Humors zu hinterlassen.

Er wurde wieder ernst denn die bleierne Schwere seiner Glieder machte ihm bewusst wie nah das Ende nun war. Er wusste nicht wie lange er der Müdigkeit, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, noch standhalten konnte. „Bekomme ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?" Seltsamerweise verzog sich ihr Mund unwillkürlich zu einem zarten Lächeln ob seiner unschuldigen Bitte.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen immer getan hatte, wenn er schlafen wollte. Doch als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, fühlte sie seine Hand in ihrem Nacken, die sie vorsichtig an ihn zog bis sich ihre Lippen wieder berührten. Und so versanken sie in einem atemberaubenden letzten Kuss. Zuerst war er nur zart und liebevoll doch bald wurde er von beiden Seiten härter, drängender. Sie legte ihre ganze Verzweiflung hinein. Wollte, dass er ihren Schmerz spürte und ihr dabei half, ihn zu tragen und das durchzustehen.

Mulder schmeckte das bittere Salz ihrer Tränen auf ihren Lippen und leckte es ab. Als sie sich atemlos wieder aufsetze und erneut zu schluchzen begann, versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Ich werde das vermissen." Flüsterte er matt. Sie konnte nicht antworten, nickte nur einfach und biss sich auf die Lippe um ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Danke, Scully, dass du dein Leben mit mir geteilt hast." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner. „Sei nicht allzu traurig. Bitte, wein' nicht zu viel um mich. Denk daran: ich werde endlich die Wahrheit sehen! Erinnere dich an mich, Scully, und erinnere dich daran, dass ich dich liebe. Vergiss das niemals. Aber du wirst andere finden, die das ebenfalls tun... bis wir uns wieder sehen."

Doch es gab keinen Trost für sie und er wusste es. Nichts, was er sagen könnte, konnte den Schmerz von ihr nehmen. Sie weinte und weinte, doch er wollte nicht mit dem Geräusch ihrer Tränen in den Ohren die Welt verlassen. Er rang sich zu einigen weiteren Worten durch.  
„Scully, sieh mich an! Erzähl mir etwas. Ich möchte deine Stimme hören, so lange ich dir noch zuhören kann."

„Du forderst heute viel von mir." Sie bemühte sich, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie fand jedoch die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme wieder. „Es tut mir Leid, Fox, dass es so endet."

Er lächelte. „Ich weiß. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", flüsterte er mit ersterbender Stimme. „Ich hätte früher den Mumm haben müssen, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe, Scully..."

Er hauchte ihren Namen als das letzte Wort, das seine Lippen verließ. Sein Blick, glasig durch das Morphium, schweifte in die Ferne. Sie konnte sehen, wie das Licht in seinen Augen erlosch. Langsam klappten seine schweren Augenlider zu, doch Scully schaffte es irgendwie, ihren Mund dazu zu bringen, weiterhin Worte zu formen, belanglose Sätze, die keinen Sinn für sie ergaben. Lediglich die Sprachmelodie war noch wichtig, ihn diese Melodie hören zu lassen bis schließlich ihre Stimme brach.

Sie lauschte den gleichmäßigen, dennoch flacher werdenden Atemzügen Mulders, beobachtete, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, fühlte, wie der Griff seiner Hand immer kraftloser wurde und die Finger kühl in ihrer warmen Handfläche lagen. Sein Gesicht war friedlich. Sie betrachtete seine vollen Lippen, die gerade noch so zärtlich die ihren berührt hatten, und wie sie von einem blassen Rosa zu einem dunklen Rot wechselten und sich schließlich bläulich verfärbten.

„Zyanose." Sagte ihr ihr Arzt-Verstand. „Sauerstoffinsuffizienz aufgrund von Atemdepression. Morphiumvergiftung: Tod durch Sauerstoffmangel…" doch sie hörte nicht zu, betrachtete nur weiter wie Mulder in Stille davon glitt.

Gott, es war auf einmal so still ohne ihn! Obwohl der Drang dazu sehr stark war, hielt sie sich davon ab, ihn zu berühren, in die Arme zu schließen, seine Wärme und Stärken zu spüren. Sie wollte seinen Herzschlag fühlen bis zum letzten Takt, aber sie wusste, ihr Schmerz wäre dadurch in Dimensionen getrieben worden, die kein Mensch mehr ertragen könnte. Sein letzter Herzschlag wäre auch ihrer gewesen.

Also erlaubte sie sich bloß, seine Hand weiter zu halten und zuzusehen, wie die Ausschläge auf dem Ekg immer seltener kamen und sein Atem immer flacher ging und langsamer wurde.  
Endlich setzte er aus und sie dachte schon, es wäre vorbei, doch seine Lunge füllte sich erneut mit Luft. Allerdings nicht mehr sehr viel öfter.

Als sie schließlich keine Lebenszeichen mehr wahrnahm und nur noch eine tragische Linie auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war, saß Scully einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Die Tränen liefen still und unbemerkt ihre Wangen hinab. Dann erhob sie sich und schlüpfte zu ihrem toten Geliebten unter die Decke. Sie wollte seine Wärme spüren, seine Nähe ein letztes Mal genießen. Eng kuschelte sie sich an ihn und küsste die blauen Lippen, die so gar nicht zu seinem friedlichen Gesicht passten.

Und schließlich brach sie. Zuerst weinte sie leise, die Nase an seinem Hals vergrabend, doch dann verlor sie ihre letzte Kontrolle. Sie klammerte sich an seinen toten Körper, presste ihn so fest es ging an sich. Ziellos griffen ihre Hände nach jeder Stelle seines Körpers, die sie erreichen konnten, tasteten ihre Finger nach seiner Haut.

„Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich…" sie flüsterte die drei einfachsten Worte auf der Welt, die einzigen Worte, an die sie sich in ihrem Herzen erinnerte, in seine tauben Ohren, immer und immer wieder. Hin und her wiegte sie ihn, wie damals in Eis und Schnee, doch nun war er nicht kalt vor Erschöpfung. Die endgültige Kälte, die nur entsteht, wenn die Seele den Körper verlassen hat, begann auch hinter ihre Augen zu kriechen. Die schmerzerfüllten Schluchzer schüttelten sie und machten ihre Kehle rau. Ihr Gesicht war rot und heiß vom Weinen und ihr Haar klebte an den Ansätzen bereits tränennass.

Vor und zurück wiegte sie ihre beiden Körper, weinte und weinte und flüsterte immer wieder mit brechender Stimme die drei Worte: „Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich…" bis ihr Schluchzen so heftig wurde, dass sie selber kaum genug Luft zum Atmen hatte. Alles in ihr war tot, jede sorgfältig abgegrenzte Schicht ihres Herzens bis auf den winzigen Kern, in dem noch bis vor kurzem der heftige Sturm getobt hatte. Die Hitze jeglicher Emotion hatte sie verlassen. Nun war es dort still, dunkel und eiskalt.

Es wurde schwarz um sie als die Leere sie verschluckte.

„ _I know they say if you love somebody / you should set them free. / And it sure is hard to do. / Yeah, it sure is hard to do. / And I know they say if they don´t come back again / __that it´s meant to be, / but these words ain´t pull me through / 'caus I´m still in love with you." Ronan Keating: "The long goodbye"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: Asche**

_Sonntag, 28. September, 08:55 Uhr, Hauptquartier der Einsamen Schützen, Washington DC_

Man sagte ihr später, Margret hätte sie eng umschlungen in dem Krankenhausbett gefunden, Scully hatte sich an Mulders Leichnam geklammert als hinge ihr Leben davon ab und es war Scullys Mutter nicht gelungen, sie zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, geschweige denn von ihrem toten Freund zu trennen. Aber schließlich war es mit Hilfe der Krankenschwestern möglich gewesen, sie, trotz heftiger Gegenwehr, in einen anderen Raum zu bringen, wo man sie mit einem schweren Sedativum ruhig gestellt und in ein Bett gelegt hatte.

Sie konnte sich an nichts davon erinnern, als sie einen halben Tag später in einem kleinen Zimmer mit gelben Wänden aufwachte, allein.

Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, wo immer ihr Körper sie auch tragen würde...

Zuerst hatte sie sich entschlossen, den Einsamen Schützen einen Besuch abzustatten und jetzt stand sie vor deren Tür. Als Scully anklopfte, herrschte zuerst Stille. Die drei Männer, die Mulders Freunde gewesen waren und nun auch zu Scullys Freundeskreis zählten, beobachteten ihre Besucher immer zuerst via ihre Überwachungskamera.

Diesmal war Byers an der Reihe die Tür zu überwachen, doch was er sah, ließ ihn sofort die anderen herbeirufen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Langley ungehalten.

Wortlos deutete Byers auf den Monitor. Auf dem Bildschirm sahen sie eine bleiche und sichtlich geschockte Scully. Sie blinzelte gerade und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken verstohlen über die Augen, dann streckte sie die Hand aus und klopfte erneut.

„Mein Gott… Mulder." Frohike sprang auf und stürzte zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm. Sie hielten sich nicht mit Grüßen auf als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Fohike sofort. „Geht es um Mulder?"

Man sah Scully an, dass sie um ihre Fassung rang. „Ich… ich wollte nur, dass ihr wisst, dass…" sie schluckte. Ihre Stimme war auf einmal sehr heiser. Sie verlor wieder einmal den Kampf gegen ihre Emotionen. „Fox ist gestern Abend gestorben."

„Nein." Entfuhr es Langley.

„Doch, ich habe seine Hand gehalten als es passierte." Scully brach zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Schicksalstag in Tränen aus. Auch die Einsamen Schützen konnten ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle halten.

„Komm rein." Sagte Frohike mit belegter Stimme. Scully schüttelte leicht den Kopf als er ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihr sein Taschentuch in die Hand drückte.

„Ich muss… ich muss weiter. Wollte nur, dass ihr es wisst." Presste sie mühevoll hervor. Das Weinen machte ihr das Sprechen schwer.

„Es… es tut uns Leid wegen… wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, melden Sie sich." Auch Langleys Stimme zitterte merklich.  
Byers war bereits auf die Couch, die mitten im Raum hinter der Tür stand, zusammengesunken und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Seine Schultern zuckten.

„Die… die sind für euch."  
Scully übergab Frohike drei Briefumschläge, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und hastete zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Sie zerkratzte den Lack neben dem Türgriff als sie tränenblind versuchte, das Auto aufzuschließen. Dann fiel sie auf den Fahrersitz. Den Kopf legte sie auf das Lenkrad, das sie mit beiden Händen krampfhaft umklammerte.

Sie schluchzte bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. Anschließend startete sie den Motor und fuhr los, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin. Wenig später parkte sie vor Mulders Wohnung. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, zu fahren ohne einen Unfall zu verursachen und wunderte sich selbst über die Kontrolle, die sie aufgebracht hatte. Dennoch wusste sie nicht, warum sie hier war. Vielleicht war sie aus Instinkt zu ihm gefahren, wie immer wenn sie etwas quälte.

Sie kramte ihren Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung hervor und ließ sich selbst herein. Ohne nachzudenken ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch die große, lederne Couch stand, auf der Mulder immer schlief – geschlafen hatte.

Sie streckte sich auf der Sitzfläche aus, doch gleich darauf rollte sie sich zu einem kleinen Bündel zusammen und fing wieder zu weinen an. Sie konnte seinen Schweiß in dem Leder riechen. Den typischen Mulder-Geruch, den sie so sehr an ihm mochte. Sie stellte sich vor, er würde sie in den Armen halten und trösten, sie ganz mit diesem Duft umgeben. Das beruhigte sie ein wenig.  
Sie atmete tief und versuchte, den letzen Rest seines Lebens in ihre Lungen zu saugen. Mit dem vertrauten Geruch in der Nase schlief sie schließlich ein.

***

_Montag, 29 September, 06:28 Washington DC_

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr sie von einer merkwürdigen Leere ergriffen zurück in ihre Wohnung, wo alles nun kalt und fern auf sie wirkte. Der Sonnenaufgang, den sie durch die Fenster ihres Autos sehen konnte, war beinahe so schön wie der, den sie und Mulder erst zwei Tage zuvor gemeinsam beobachtet hatten. Doch der Anblick machte sie nur noch trauriger.

Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dachte sie dumpf, dass sie nach diesem Samstagmorgen nie wieder Freude an einem Sonnenaufgang finden würde, denn das Ereignis selbst erinnerte sie zu sehr an ihn und was darauf folgte, war bloß ein neuer Tag voller Kummer…

Kaum zuhause, das für sie nicht mehr wie ein Zuhause schien, nahm sie zwei Schlaftabletten und legte sich ins Bett ohne sich auszuziehen. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war schlafen um an nichts mehr denken zu müssen und den Schmerz zu vergessen, am Leben zu sein. Doch auch das half ihr nicht...

Anstelle der ersehnten Flucht vor jeglicher Erinnerung brachte der Schlaf sein Gesicht zurück, so lebhaft und klar, dass sie es fast für die Wirklichkeit hielt. Es tauchte aus der schwarzen Dunkelheit auf, die sie nun permanent zu umgeben schien, und seine vertraute Stimme flüsterte ihr tröstende Worte zu. Sie spürte seine trügerisch echt erscheinende Nähe und war für kurze Zeit zufrieden, denn er war bei ihr.

Als ihr aber seine Worte allein nicht mehr genügten und sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, voller Hoffnung, dass sie seine nun wieder makellos heile Haut berühren könnte, ihn halten, streicheln, küssen könnte ohne jemals wieder damit aufzuhören… verschwand er, löste sich genauso schnell in der heranrollenden Finsternis auf, wie er sich daraus gebildet hatte.  
Und Scully weinte, rief nach ihm, konnte den Schmerz fühlen, denn sie empfunden hatte, als sie ihn verlor, und konnte ihm nicht entrinnen…

Schluchzend erwachte sie und brauchte einige Minuten um zu sehen, dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer befand und dass es nicht dunkel und kalt um sie herum war, sondern die warme Nachmittagssonne ihre Strahlen durch das Schlafzimmerfenster schickte und ein helles Rechteck auf die Bettdecke malte. Doch irgendwo auf ihrem Weg zu ihr musste die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen verloren gegangen sein denn die Kälte in ihrem Inneren blieb.

Scully war bewusst, dass sie nicht würde einschlafen können, wenn sie nicht etwas nachhalf. Mühsam schob sie die Decke zur Seite und schwang ihre Beine über den Bettrand. Tränen tropften auf den Teppichboden zwischen ihren Füßen, doch diesmal machte sie keine Anstalten, sie wegzuwischen. Schwankend stand sie auf.

Sie musste unbedingt diese Kleidung loswerden. Die Sachen, die sie im Krankenhaus getragen hatte, würden ihre Stimmung nur verschlechtern.  
Sie wankte ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich auszog und die Wäschestücke achtlos in eine Ecke fallen ließ. Weil sie nicht den Willen aufbringen konnte, sich neue Sachen zusammenzusuchen, streifte sie einfach den Bademantel über, der an der Rückseite der Tür an einem Haken hing. Dann drehte sie sich zum Waschbecken um, missachtete ihr Spiegelbild, das sie müde mit eingefallenen Wangen und dunklen Ringen unter den Augen ansah, und öffnete den Medizinschrank.

Sie fischte die gleichen Schlaftabletten heraus, die sie zuvor ins Reich der Träume geschickt hatten, aber da wollte sie diesmal nicht hin. Sie wollte nicht träumen, nur tief und fest schlafen. Also schüttete sie einige Tabletten aus der Dose in ihre Hand und nahm sie alle auf einmal in den Mund. Dann griff sie nach einem Zahnputzbecher - Warum hatte sie zwei davon?, fragte sie sich in diesem Moment - und füllte ihn halb mit Leitungswasser. Mit der Flüssigkeit ließen sich die Tabletten gut herunterschlucken und sie brauchte den Becher nur einmal nachzufüllen.

Anschließend schleppte sie sich zurück in ihr Bett und bevor sie auch nur richtig unter die Decke geschlüpft war, schlief sie schon wieder. Diesmal blieben die Träume aus und als sie am Abend kurz aufwachte, war sie noch immer so erschöpft, dass sie liegen blieb und nochmals eindöste. Ein Fehler, wie sie feststellen musste, denn kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, wanderte sie wieder durch die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach ihm.

Sie rief seinen Namen und erhielt lange keine Antwort, doch dann tauchte er wieder vor ihr auf. Sein mildes Lächeln beruhigte sie, wiegte sie in Sicherheit. Sie empfand unwirkliche Freude bei seinem Anblick, wusste aber nicht, wieso.

Es fühlte sich falsch an.  
Und tatsächlich, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, sodass sie einander fast schon berührten, war er wieder fort und alles Rufen und Weinen brachte ihn nicht zurück und es tat unendlich weh.

Und wieder erwachte sie, schweißgebadet, tränenüberströmt, alleine. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, was genau sie geträumt hatte, aber die Gefühle blieben haften und sie ahnte, warum die Freude nicht real gewesen sein konnte: Ihr Herz war zu dieser Emotion nicht mehr fähig. Das einzige, was sie noch zu empfinden schien, war Schmerz, Trauer, Einsamkeit – und ein Funken Wut. Alle anderen Gefühle waren gestorben als er gestorben war und selbst von den ihr gebliebenen waren nur Bruchstücke in ihrem kalten Kern vorhanden, die manchmal aufflammten, wenn sie zu sehr stimuliert wurden.

Dazwischen regierte eine absolute Gleichgültigkeit, die allmählich von ihr Besitz ergriff in einem Ausmaß, dass selbst sie erschreckt hätte, wäre es ihr nicht so völlig egal gewesen. Sie schien sich wieder in diesem Boot auf jenem See zu befinden, wo sie damals gewesen war: Zwischen Leben und Tod. Ohne Anhaltspunkt, ohne Halt trieb sie auf dem weiten Meer der Verzweiflung, eingehüllt vom Nebel der Gleichgültigkeit. Doch diesmal stand niemand auf dem Steg um sie zurückzuhalten, kein Mulder, der sich bemühte, sie ans rettende Ufer zurückzuholen. Stattdessen trieb sie einfach nur ruder- und steuerlos dahin, ohne Weg oder Ziel…

Fürs Erste hatte sie genug vom Schlafen. Obwohl sie noch immer müde war wie sie es sonst nur nach einem ihrer anstrengendsten Fälle sein konnte, beschloss sie, sich nicht der Müdigkeit zu ergeben. Zu tief saß noch der Schreck über das einsame Erwachen. Stattdessen stand sie auf und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. Teilnahmslos ließ sie den Blick über alles gleiten, was ihr Eigentum sein sollte. Wenig davon kam ihr noch bekannt vor und nichts davon wichtig.

Ihre Augen blieben am Fernsehgerät hängen. Sie glaubte zwar nicht daran, dass das Fernsehprogramm ihre Gedanken eine Weile von ihren Sorgen weg ziehen würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Seufzend sank sie auf die Couch und schaltete den Bildschirm ein. Auf dem ersten Kanal lief eine Natursendung über Schakale. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen überfiel sie die Erinnerung an einen Abend in einem Hotelzimmer; Mulder, der versuchte, empfang für seinen Fernsehapparat zu finden indem er die Antenne durch den halben Raum trug und ihr mit den langen Metallstangen fast die Augen ausstach. Das einzige, was Mulder am Ende sehen konnte, war eine Dokumentation über Goldschakale…

Scully schluckte die Tränen hinunter und schaltete schnell weiter.  
Ein Liebesfilm. Keine gute Idee.  
Sie schaltete wieder um. Auf dem nächsten und übernächsten Kanal kamen auch irgendwelche Romantik-Schnulzen. Das war nicht das richtige Programm für sie.

Der nächste Sender zeigte einen Horrorfilm. Einen Augenblick lang war Scully versucht, sich diesen anzusehen, als plötzlich ein Mutant durch das Bild huschte, der sie ein bisschen zu sehr an den ‚großen Mutato' erinnerte.

Schnell wechselte sie wieder die Frequenz. Diesmal war es ein Musiksender. Cher: „Walking in Memphis". Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen?

Müde zappte sie weiter: Ein Geisterfilm.  
Nein.  
Ein Science-Fiction Film.  
Nein.  
Eine Komödie über vertauschte Körper.  
Nein.  
Eine Kochsendung, in der Sonnenblumenbrot gebacken wurde.  
Nein.

Drei Minuten später hatte Scully sämtliche Sender – und das waren viele – ihres Fernsehapparates durchgesehen und nichts Passendes gefunden. Überall erinnerte sie etwas an Mulder. Nicht einmal den Werbekanal konnte sie ansehen ohne von enthusiastisch lächelnden Moderatoren erklärt zu bekommen, warum gerade dieses Wasserbett ideal für die Nachtruhe war.

Also ließ sie es bleiben, schaltete das Gerät aus und saß einfach nur auf ihrem Sofa während sie ins Leere starrte. Vielleicht konnte sie Zeit totschlagen, indem sie versuchte, an nichts zu denken.

_23:10_  
Scully hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, die Leere in ihrem Herzen auch auf ihr Bewusstsein auszudehnen. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht mehr genau ob die Dunkelheit im Zimmer von der Nacht vor den Fenstern kam oder aus ihrem Kopf. Es war still in ihr und um sie herum und sie sah keinen Grund, diesen angenehmen Zustand des Dahintreibens aufzugeben.

Es war besser als Schlafen weil sie jedes Mal, wenn ihre Gedanken zu Mulder zurückkehrten, im Geiste die Augen verschließen konnte und nicht schutzlos den Bildern ausgeliefert war. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie sie langsam in den Schlaf glitt...

Erst als sie aus einem lichtlosen Traum voll Trauer und Schmerz aufschreckte, weil sie sich selber seinen Namen schreien hörte, erkannte sie, dass sie wieder geschlafen hatte. Weinend und fluchend wankte sie in die Küche um sich ein Glas Saft aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Die nächste Station war das Badezimmer, wo sie sie Schlafmitteldose gleich einsteckte und mit zum Bett nahm. Sie schluckte einige der Pillen, legte sich hin und wartete auf das Nichts.

In den folgenden Tagen war es nicht anders. Oft wusste sie Wachen von Schlafen nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Ihre Träume waren nun dunkel und voller Schrecken. Nie konnte sie sich an Einzelheiten erinnern, nur an die Dunkelheit und die Kälte.  
Sie wachte jede Nacht mehrmals schluchzend und seinen Namen schreiend auf, nicht wissend, wo sie sich befand, sowohl örtlich als auch zeitlich gesehen. Manchmal war sie einen Moment lang überzeugt, ein Lichtstreifen würde gleich auf ihr Bett fallen und wenn sie aufblickte, würde sie Mulder sehen, der regungslos in der halb offenen Verbindungstür stand, bereit, zu ihr zu kommen und sich den Dämonen ihrer Alpträume zu stellen und sie zu besiegen. Dann holte sie die Wirklichkeit wieder ein und sie konnte nichts anderes tun als sich an ihren Polster zu klammern und sich wiederum hilflos in den Schlaf zu weinen, der ihr nun keinen Frieden mehr brachte, nur die düstere Schrecken der Einsamkeit, wie das Wachsein auch.

Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, nicht geduscht oder sich umgezogen, verstrickte sich immer tiefer in die dunklen Netze ihrer gemarterten Seele. Die einzige Möglichkeit für ihren Körper, sich zu ernähren, waren die Tabletten, die sie mit Wasser, Milch oder Saft hinunterspülte, und sie hatte nicht das Verlangen, sich irgendetwas anderes zuzuführen als Betäubungsmittel.

Es war ihr Glück, dass sie keinen Alkohol zuhause hatte denn es wäre ihr egal gewesen, dass er mit manchen der Medikamente hochgiftige oder gar tödliche Mischungen abgegeben hätte. Tagsüber ging sie manchmal durch ihre Wohnung wie eine Schlafwandlerin, hob einzelne Gegenstände auf und betrachtete sie einige Zeit. Doch sie hatte vergessen, wozu die Dinge gut waren, die sie in ihren Händen wog.

Das einzige Gerät, dessen Funktion sie sich noch entsinnen konnte, war ihre Waffe und wie von Geisterhand geführt, kehrte sie immer wieder unbemerkt in ihre Hand zurück. Sobald Scully bewusst wurde, dass sie sie schon wieder aus dem Holster gezogen hatte und ihre Finger langsam, fast zärtlich über den Griff der Pistole strichen, ließ sie den metallenen Gegenstand fallen, als wäre er heiß, oder legte ihn hastig zurück, wo sie ihn hergenommen hatte.

Das durfte sie nicht, dachte sie, nein.

***

_Mittwoch, 1. Oktober, Scullys Apartment, Washington DC_

Am dritten Tag ihrer Isolierung bemerkte Scully ein Problem in ihrer betäubten Welt: Ihr Vorrat an Schlaftabletten ging langsam zur Neige. Daher beschloss sie, auf gering Dosen von Schmerzmittel umzusteigen weil sie das Haus nicht verlassen wollte um neue zu besorgen, oder jemanden darum bitten, das für sie zu tun.

Die Drogen erleichterten ihr mittlerweile nicht nur das Einschlafen sondern sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie auch den Kummer linderten, zurückgeblieben zu sein. Der graue Gleichmut, mit dem sie nun alles betrachtet, hüllte sie ein wie eine schützende Decke. Sie versuchte, nicht zu denken, und wenn ihre Verstand sich wieder zu regen begann, das Unbegreifliche zu begreifen versuchte, und der Schmerz wieder stärker wurde, den Mulders Abwesenheit verursachte, wusste sie, dass es Zeit war, eine weitere Dosis Tabletten zu schlucken.

So sorgte sie dafür, dass ihr Geist sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen konnte, sondern stattdessen unbemerkt immer tiefer in das Loch rutschte, das ihr Verlust hinterlassen hatte. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde ihr Körper schwächer während ihre Seele sich eingeigelt hatte, als wäre sie so naiv zu glauben, dass sie das vor Schaden schützen könnte. Aber das konnte es nicht.

Scullys Tagesablauf war eigentlich nur noch eine Aneinaderreihung von Schlaf- und Wachphasen, doch beides war nun seltsam gleich. Sie konnte kaum mehr unterscheiden, welchen Schmerz sie im Wachen erlitt indem sie an Mulder dachte, und welches Leid sie in einem ihrer endlosen schwarzen Träume empfing, an die sie sich nie erinnern konnte und die immer damit endeten, dass sie ihn wieder einmal verlor.

Sie hatte auch noch ein oder zweimal versuch, sich vom Fernsehen ablenken zu lassen, aber jedes Mal hörte es damit auf, dass sie teilnahmslos vor sich hinstarrte ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Sie war taub geworden gegenüber allen Reizen, die aus ihrer Umwelt kamen und lebte nur noch in ihrem Kopf, auf der Flucht vor der Wahrheit, der Gegenwart, der Zukunft, sich selbst und – was am wichtigsten und sinnlosesten zugleich erschien – auf der Flucht vor Mulder.

Und sie war nicht besonders gut darin, ihm zu entkommen, denn noch nie war sie vor ihm geflüchtet. Immer war das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. Aber nichts in ihrer Welt war mehr so, wie es einmal gewesen war. Alles war falsch, verdreht, verzerrt. Nichts ergab mehr Sinn.

Umso verwirrender war das Schrillen des Telefons, das irgendwann ihre Trance durchbrach.  
Zu lustlos um aufzustehen und abzuheben wartete sie einfach nur darauf, was der Anrufer auf den AB sprechen würde. Nichts konnte so wichtig sein, dass es sie dazu bewegte, aus ihrer Versenkung aufzutauchen. Sie war nicht erstaunt oder wütend, die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu hören, die sie drängte, abzuheben. Eigentlich empfand sie gar nichts. Sie ließ das Band einfach laufen und widmete sich wieder ihrem eigenen Geschäft: dem Nichtstun.

Als aber das Telefon nach einigen Augenblicken, wie es ihr vorkam, wieder klingelte und wieder ihre Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung war und sie dann noch ein drittes und viertes Mal anrief, zwang sie sich, doch wieder über ihre Situation nachzudenken.

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich voran als sie ihr Bewusstsein langsam aufweckte. Hin und wieder stießen ihre Bemühungen auf Widerstand und sie gab es auf, betäubte den aufsteigenden Kummer mit einer weiteren Tablettendosis und rollte sich irgendwo zum Schlafen ein bis sie entweder wieder von einem ihrer Alpträume geweckt wurde oder vom Klingeln des Telefons. Letzteres war ihr wesentlich lieber denn da musste sie keine Zeit und Willenskraft aufbringen, um das Zittern ihres Körpers und das ungebremste Hervorströmen der Tränen zu beenden.

Zwar brauchte sie auch eine Weile um in die passive Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren wenn sie durch einen Anruf ihrer Mutter aufgeschreckt wurde, aber Margrets Worte gaben ihr sofort etwas Reales, worauf sich ihr Bewusstsein fokussieren konnte und jedes Mal, wenn sie am anderen Ende der Leitung den Hörer wieder auflegte, war Scully der Realität ein Stückchen näher, wenn der Schmerz, den die aufleuchtenden Erinnerungen mit sich brachten, dadurch auch nicht weniger wurde.

Irgendwann hatte sie genug ihrer Erinnerungen wieder freigelegt, dass sie erkannte, wovor sie solche Angst hatte, dass sie sich eines Tages damit auseinandersetzten musste: Es war nicht nur die schlichte Tatsache seines Todes, sondern auch das Warum und vor allem das Wie.  
Das alles zusammen machte es so schwierig für sie. Es lastete tonnenschwer auf ihrer Seele denn es gab niemanden mehr, der solche Lasten mit ihr teilte.

Er war der einzige gewesen, dem dieses Privileg zuteil geworden war und er war der einzige gewesen, dessen Hilfe ihr wirklich geholfen hatte. Nun musste sie andere Wege finden, um damit fertig zu werden. Doch das war zu anstrengend. Besser, sie blieb wo sie war und vergaß, dass sie jemals glücklich gewesen war und verdrängte den Wunsch, jemals wieder glücklich zu sein. Es war unsinnig, sich etwas zu wünschen, was nicht eintreten würde, dachte sie dumpf. Besser im Gestern dahinvegetieren als im Heute leben.

Und tatsächlich bekam sie langsam Übung darin, ihr Dasein passiv zu halten. Ihre selbst erstellte Medikation war mittlerweile so weit entwickelt, dass sie mit regelmäßiger Aufnahme geringer Dosen auskam. Sie bewegte sich wieder mehr in ihrer Wohnung und verbrachte nicht mehr die gesamte Zeit im Bett. Fast hätte sie sagen können, sie fühle sich wohl, wenn nicht die Wahrheit gewesen wäre, dass sie gar nichts fühlte.

Sie fühlte sich weder schuldig, wenn sie die Tabletten nahm, die aus medizinischer Sicht völlig unnötig waren, noch spürte sie Hunger, obwohl sie sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen konnte, zu essen. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, schmutzig zu sein, obgleich sie sich nicht wusch und sie verspürte kein Bedürfnis, die Kleidung zu wechseln, die sie seit Tagen trug: Ihren Morgenmantel.

Sie setzte sich nun hin und wieder an den Küchentisch von wo aus sie aus dem Fenster sah.  
Das Wetter war ähnlich wie ihre Stimmung: undefinierbar grau, bisweilen nass. Es half ihr, die tief hängende Wolkendecke zu betrachten. Der Nebel erstickte ihre Gedanken, wenn sie ihn in ihr Bewusstsein einließ. Alles wurde einheitlich blass, farblos und still.

Wenn sie es müde wurde, den bewölkten Himmel zu studieren, stand sie auf und schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie sich auf die Couch legte und an die Zimmerdecke starrte. Sie war weiß. Genau die Farbe, die Scully brauchte, um sich abzulenken. Sie achtete darauf, niemals die Augen zu schließen, wenn sie so dalag denn sie wollte nicht sehen, was die Schwärze hinter ihren Lidern für sie bereithielt.

Wenn sie doch schlafen wollte, nahm sie vorher etwas gegen die Träume. Obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, was an ihnen so schrecklich war, war sie bemüht, sie fern zu halten. Denn so gefühlsleer der Tag auch war, die Nacht brachte die ungewohnten Emotionen zurück.

Leider halfen auch Tabletten dagegen nur bedingt und sie schreckte dennoch regelmäßig aus dem Schlaf auf, in völliger Verzweiflung. Dann wischte sie sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels ab und nicht selten auch die laufende Nase. Anschließend tastete sie auf dem Nachttisch oder in ihren Taschen nach der Pillendose, nahm das Medikament und ließ sich vom Fluss der Tränen in den Schlaf spülen.

Manchmal, wenn das Telefon wieder einmal klingelte um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch lebendig war, begann ihr Gehirn für eine kurze Zeit wieder normal zu arbeiten, die jahrelange Gewohnheit nahm überhand und die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Woche zu analysieren. Das störte Scully nun kaum noch. Sie betrachtete alles von einer höheren Warte aus, weit über der Gefühlsbasis. Fast unberührt konnte sie nun über die Ereignisse nachdenken, denn ihre Vergangenheit, genau so wie die Zukunft und die Gegenwart waren ihr gleichgültig.

Nur wenn sie begann, sich an die zu den Erfahrungen gehörenden Emotionen zu erinnern, geriet ihr mit morschen Planken stabilisierte Psyche ins Wanken. Was zurückblieb war ein zitterndes und schluchzendes Bündel in der Zimmerecke, das seelische und emotionale Wrack, dass einmal Dana Scully gewesen war.

Irgendwann hörten die Anrufe auf.

Zumindest sprach niemand mehr aufs Band.

Einerseits empfand es Scully als angenehm, nicht mehr regelmäßig aus ihrer Trance gerissen zu werden, andererseits wünschte sie sich manchmal umso mehr, vom Läuten des Telefons geweckt zu werden und von einer ruhigen Stimme, die zu ihr sprach, anstatt durch den Laut ihrer eigenen Schreie wenn ein neuerlicher Alptraum sie heimsuchte. Aber auch von diesen Attacken erholte sie sich immer schneller - besser gesagt fand sie immer schneller in ihre Apathie zurück.

Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, aber in irgendeinem Winkel ihres Herzens hoffte sie, dass nichts von dem real war, was nun ständig durch ihren Kopf zog: die Bilder, die Szenen, alles, was sie erlebt hatte, zog still dahin und vereinigte sich zu einem langen Stummfilm.

Wenn das alles aber wirklich wahr war, dann musste es einfach besser sein, zu bleiben, wo sie war. Sie sah sich in ihren Erinnerungen, von denen sie nicht genau wusste, ob es wirklich ihre eigenen waren, Dinge tun, die sie nicht tun wollte, Dinge, zu deren Verarbeitung sie Hilfe brauchen würde.

Aber wem konnte sie anvertrauen, was sie quälte? Niemand außer ihm wäre fähig, sie zu verstehen. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen.

Es war ohnehin egal.  
Sie würde nie wieder zu dem zurückkehren können, was einmal ihr Leben gewesen war. Also konnte sie genauso gut den Nebel in ihrem Kopf bleiben lassen. Es war weniger anstrengend.

***

_Freitag, 3. Oktober, Dana Scullys Apartment, Washington DC._

Scully saß wieder einmal am Küchenfenster und beobachtete die tiefhängende Wolkendecke. Vor sich hatte sie ein halbleeres Glas Milch stehen, daneben eine leere Tablettendose. Ihre Hände lagen wie bleiche Spinnen in ihrem Schoß und zuckten hin und wieder, wenn sich ihre fernen Gedanken in der Gegenwart näher gelegene Gefilde bewegten.

Ihre leeren Augen spiegelten sich im Glas der Fensterscheibe, doch das Blau schien aus ihnen verschwunden zu sein. Sie zeigten nur noch matt das Grau der Gleichmütigkeit. Tränen glitten lautlos über ihre Wangen. So sehr hatte sie sich an sie gewöhnt, dass sie sie nicht einmal bemerkte. Scully sah ihr Spiegelbild nicht an.

Plötzlich riss sie ein dumpfes Pochen aus ihrer Starre. Zuerst konnte sie das Geräusch beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen, doch schließlich erkannte sie, dass jemand an ihre Wohnungstür schlug. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen, aufzustehen und die Türe zu öffnen, also blieb sie einfach sitzen und versank wieder in ihrer Passivität. Wenige Sekunden später klopfte es wieder. Diesmal konnte Scully auch die Stimme einer Person hören.

Sie versuchte, es weiter zu ignorieren.  
Es war nicht wichtig.  
Es war ihr egal.  
Sie hatte kein Interesse an Kontakt mit anderen Menschen denn sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie mit der Gesellschaft eine anderen hätte anfangen sollen. Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis zu reden, wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Doch der Besucher war hartnäckig. Das Klopfen und Rufen hörte nicht auf. Warum konnte dieser Jemand nicht wieder gehen, einfach weggehen und nicht wieder kommen? Ihr Bewusstsein fokussierte sich unwillkürlich auf die gedämpften Laute, die in ihre Wohnung drangen und das machte es für Scully unmöglich, sich wieder in die Tiefe fallen zu lassen.

Jetzt kündigte die Stimme an, es würde aufgeschlossen werden. Das war nicht gut. Scully wollte nicht, dass jemand ihre Wohnung betrat ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein. Sie wollte alleine sein und brauchte ihre Privatsphäre. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich. Dabei musste sie sich mit beiden Armen am Tisch abstützen aber schließlich stand sie auf ihren eigenen Füßen und wankte zur Tür.

Sie würde dem Störenfried sagen, er solle verschwinden. Danach würde es in ihrem Apartment wieder genauso still sein wie in ihrem Innern und es würde ihr leichter fallen, diesen Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatte jetzt das Vorzimmer erreicht. Die Türkette war bereits vorgelegt, so wie sie es von Mulder gelernt hatte. Sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloss geschoben wurde und öffnete widerwillig bevor der Eindringling sich selbst Zutritt in ihr Rückzugsgebiet verschaffen konnte…

"_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real._ "My immortal", Evanesence


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11: Kälte**

_Mittwoch, 1. Oktober, Margret Scully Haus_

Margret Scully hatte ihrer Tochter vier Tage Zeit gegeben um sich wieder zu fangen.  
Dann entschloss sie sich endlich, sie anzurufen. Schnell wählte sie Scullys Nummer und lauschte dem Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Nachdem sie es 10 Mal hatte läuten lassen, meldete sich der Anrufbeantworter: „Hallo, ich bin gerade nicht erreichbar, aber Sie können eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich rufe dann zurück."

Danas Stimme vom Band klang fröhlich, aber es war eben nur eine Aufzeichnung und stellte Margret nicht zufrieden.

„Dana?... Dana, wenn du da bist, heb bitte ab! Ich muss mit dir sprechen… Du solltest mit jemandem reden, Dana. Ich möchte, dass du dich mit mir unterhältst. Es tut weh, ich weiß, aber du wirst das überstehen. Bitte nimm ab. Bitte… ach Dana, ich möchte mich nicht mit dem AB unterhalten. Ich ruf dich später noch mal an. Ich liebe dich. Bis dann." Sie legte auf.  
Eine Stunde später versuchte sie es wieder mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Tochter entweder schlafen musste oder absichtlich nicht ans Telefon kam, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie in ihrem Zustand die Wohnung verließ.

Dennoch wollte sie sicher sein, dass es ihr so weit gut ging wie es möglich war nach dem, was geschehen war. Sie beschloss, regelmäßige Anrufe zu tätigen.

***

19 Anrufe und 60 Stunden später hatte sie das ganze Band vollgesprochen und noch immer keine Antwort erhalten. So fasste sie den Entschluss, am nächsten Morgen selber zu ihr zu fahren und sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Als sie vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand, holte sie zweimal tief Luft, dann klopfte sie und wartete.  
Nichts rührte sich hinter der Tür.  
Sie klopfte wieder, diesmal lauter.  
Auch diesmal war keine Reaktion zu verzeichnen.  
Wieder schlug sie gegen die Tür. „Dana, mach auf. Ich bin´s, Mom. Bitte mach die Türe auf. Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Immer noch keine Antwort. „Dana, ich komm jetzt rein." Margret fischte den Schlüssel zur Wohnung ihrer Tochter heraus und steckte ihn ins Schloss.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür eine Spalt weit geöffnet, von der Türkette gehalten, und in dem Zwischenraum zwischen Rahmen und Tür erschien ein blasses Gesicht mit wirr in die Stirn fallenden, ungebürsteten Haaren.

„Mom", sagte Dana matt.

„Ja. Kann ich reinkommen, Liebes?" Einen Moment lang sah es so aus als würde Scully ihrer Mutter die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Das kleine Mädchen namens Dana Katherine wollte sich eigentlich nur noch in einer Ecke zusammenrollen und vergessen…

Doch gleich darauf schüttelte sie resignierend den Kopf und murmelte etwas wie „Klar doch."  
Die Kette wurde zurückgezogen und Margret konnte eintreten. Die Frau, die Agent Dr. Scully war, hatte wieder einmal gewonnen.

Kaum war die Wohnungstür geschlossen drehte sich Scully um und blickte ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Warum bist du gekommen?"

„Ich sorge mich um dich, Dana. Und das offenbar zu Recht."

Mit einer vagen Geste deutete sie auf das schmuddelige und vernachlässigte Erscheinungsbild ihrer Tochter. Sie trug einen weiten Bademantel und schien sich seit dem Tag im Krankenhaus nicht gewaschen zu haben.

„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen."

„Du hast nicht auf meine Anrufe geantwortet. Ich dachte, etwas stimmt nicht mit dir."

„Das habe ich mitbekommen. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass du kommst, hätte ich es dir gesagt." Beide gingen in die Küche.

Margret hatte eigentlich erwartet, ein Chaos aus ungewaschenem Geschirr und halb gegessenen Essensresten vorzufinden, ungefähr so wie Dana selbst aussah. Stattdessen war alles ordentlich und eigentlich sah die Küche völlig unbenützt aus.

Margret öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen und wandte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. Scully beobachtete sie mit geröteten, matten Augen. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und der Mantel, den sie trug, hing merkwürdig formlos an ihr.

„Was ist? Willst du dich nicht setzen wenn du schon mal hier bist?" Sie wartete die Reaktion jedoch nicht ab sondern ließ sich selbst auf den Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen, auf dem sie zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Margret blieb ungläubig stehen.

„Hast du abgenommen, Dana?" Fragte sie misstrauisch und setzte sich langsam auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Wieso?" Es war furchtbar anstrengend, klare Sätze zu artikulieren nachdem ihre Gedanken so lange Zeit konfus umhergeirrt waren. Außerdem fühlte sich das Sprechen ungewohnt an – und zu laut. Es passte nicht in die stille Welt, die sich Scully geschaffen hatte.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Im Krankenhaus, glaube ich."

„Dana, das ist bald eine Woche her!" Margret war entsetzt.

„Erst so kurz? Ich habe jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren."

„Hast du wenigstens getrunken?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht… Ja, ich denke schon. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, es ist mir egal…"

„Egal? Liebes, was ist denn mit dir los dass du dich so vernachlässigst?" Das war offenbar die falsche Bemerkung, stellte Margret gleich darauf fest. Scully wandte den Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer.

„Es… es tut mir Leid. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen."

Scully drehte ihr wieder den Kopf zu und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Du kannst das nicht verstehen, Mom…" Sie blinzelte und eine Träne lief ihre blasse Wange hinunter. Plötzlich waren die Emotionen wieder da, die sie so lange für verloren gehalten hatte. Zitternd atmete sie ein.

Margret rückte ihren Stuhl um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter. Sanft legte sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Scully spannte sich kurz, ließ sich jedoch gleich darauf an ihre Brust sinken. Margret legte den Kopf an ihren und strich ihr beruhigen mit der Hand über den Rücken. „Was immer es ist, du kannst es mir sagen."

Scully schniefte. „Ich weiß."

„Sieh mal, ich weiß, wie sehr du jetzt leidest, aber es gibt Dinge, die passieren einfach. Dagegen kann man nichts machen."

„Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, Mom. Wie soll ich weitermachen ohne…"

„Dein Gaube wird dir Kraft geben. Gott wird dir helfen, das durchzustehn."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll, Mom, Ich kann einfach nicht an einen Gott glauben, der es zugelassen hat, dass ich meine einzige Chance unter 6 Milliarden… verliere." Die Worte kamen nun schneller. Zu lange bereits waren sie zurückgehalten worden.

„Dana, du weißt doch, warum du all die Jahre dieses Kreuz mit dir getragen hast. Sogar bei… in deinen schlimmsten Zeiten hast du nicht aufgehört, darauf zu vertrauen… Zuversicht zu schöpfen. Alles hat einen Grund und einen Sinn, den wir nicht erkennen oder beeinflussen können."

Scully sagte nichts und so redete Margret weiter. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, verstehst du? Dass er gestorben ist, meine ich. Du hättest nichts dagegen tun können."

„Ich war der Grund warum er in diesem Haus war."

„Das darfst du dir nicht vorwerfen. Du weißt nicht einmal wie du dort hingekommen bist."

„Aber er ist gekommen um mich zu retten und…" Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen. Die Tränen überwältigten sie und sie schluchzte an der Schulter ihrer Mutter.

„Ist ja gut. Schhh." Margret strich ihrer Tochter rhythmisch übers Haar während ihr selber die Tränen kamen. Die sanfte Geste betrübte Scully jedoch nur noch mehr. Zu sehr erinnerte es sie an das, was Mulder immer getan hatte um sie zu trösten. „Du musst erkennen, dass sein Tod nicht deine Schuld war. Du konntest nichts dafür, dass er in dieses Haus ging um dich zu retten. Gott weiß, ich hätte dasselbe getan."

„Ich habe ihn geliebt, Mom." Flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das jetzt sagte.

„Das weiß ich."

„Er hat mich auch geliebt. Warum waren wir nicht zusammen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten." Ein weiteres Schluchzen entrang sich Scullys Brust. „Mom, ich habe ihn getötet," hauchte sie.

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie es jemandem sagen musste. Sie konnte nicht länger mit der Last leben. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch leben wollte. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich schon dabei erwischt, dass sie gedankenverloren ihre Waffe in der Hand wog und überlegte, ob sie den Lauf in den Mund stecken oder besser an ihre Schläfe halten sollte…

Margret hatte gewusst, dass ihre Tochter Schuldgefühle hatte, aber dass sie so schlimm waren… „Ich sagte es bereits, es war nicht deine Schuld, Dana."

„Doch, war es. _Ich _habe ihn getötet." Ihre Stimme brach und sie weinte verzweifelt. Eigentlich hätte es sich befreiend anfühlen müssen. Sie hatte es jemandem gesagt, doch sie fühlte sich nicht besser. Schlimmer war, dass ihre Mutter es offenbar nicht verstand: „Niemand ist daran schuld, am wenigsten du…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„ICH HABE IHN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL UMGEBRACHT!!" Scully war aufgesprungen. Noch immer liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Margret überwand den Schreck auf diese heftige Reaktion schnell, stand auf und versuchte wieder stützend den Arm um ihre schwankende Tochter zu legen, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab. Also sprach sie behutsam mit ihr:  
„Das ist doch nicht wahr. Fox ist seinen Verbrennungen erlegen. …" Das war zu viel.

„WILLST DU WISSEN WORAN ER STARB?" rief Scully schrill. Tränen der Wut überlagerten kurzzeitig die der Trauer. So viel Leben!  
Scully hatte nicht gewusst, dass noch so viel Leben in ihr war. Und alles auf einmal schien nun aus ihr herauszubrechen. Es strömte aus ihr heraus und versickerte im Staub, der ihn verschluckt hatte.

„Dana, das ist doch nicht mehr wichtig. Er…"

„ER STARB AN EINER ÜBERDOSIS, DIE ER VON MIR BEKOMMEN HAT." Margret wurde bleich. Entsetzt starrt sie ihre Tochter an als sie ihre Worte begriff.

„Warum?" war das einzige, das sie hervorbrachte.

„Es war sein Wunsch."

„Du hast ihm einfach beim Sterben zugesehen?! Warum hast du keine Hilfe geholt?"

„Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht gerettet werden. Er wollte nur einfach, dass es vorbei ist."

„Wie konnte er so etwas nur von dir verlangen?"

„Ich liebe ihn." Antwortete sie schlicht. „Er dachte, es wäre das Beste so und ich habe ihm vertraut. Ich saß die ganze Zeit neben ihm und hielt seine Hand als er starb." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder leise und sank bis auf ein Flüstern, als die Kraft, die eben noch so heiß durch sie hindurch geflossen war, wieder verpuffte und ihr krankes Herz kalt und schwach in ihrer Brust zurückließ. Dann verstummte sie ganz und fing wieder still an zu weinen, fassungslos.

Sie fiel zurück auf den Stuhl und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Zitternd schluchzte sie in ihre Handflächen.  
„Das ist ja furchtbar." Wisperte Margret. Sie hätte weder geglaubt, dass Fox eine derartige Bitte aussprechen könnte, noch dass Dana tatsächlich seiner Bitte nachgegeben hatte. Ihre Liebe für einander war so tief und ihr Vertrauen zum anderen so groß, dass sie nicht nur für einander töteten, sondern einander gegenseitig.

Wie ein Schlag traf Margret plötzlich die Erkenntnis, dass Fox die ‚Dana', die sie gekannt hatte, wahrhaftig durch seinen Wunsch getötet hatte, dass sich ihre Tochter etwas antun könnte, antun würde weil sie ohne ihn buchstäblich nicht leben konnte. Ohne es zu wissen hatte einer dem anderen die Lebensgrundlage entzogen. Wenn Dana nicht bald etwas fand, woran sie sich festhalten konnte…

Eine namenlose Angst überfiel sie doch sie wurde durch eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanke gerissen.

„Bitte geh jetzt, Mom." Scully sah nicht auf, weinte immer noch in ihre Hände. Die Tränen liefen über ihre Handgelenke die Unterarme hinab und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur, bevor sie in den weiten Ärmeln des Morgenmantels verschwanden.

Sie war eine gebrochene Frau, mehr noch, die Bruchstücke waren zu Asche zerfallen. Diesen Eindruck hatte Margret als sie wortlos und zutiefst erschüttert die Wohnung verließ. So schrecklich das eben gehörte auch war, sie wusste, dass es ein Geheimnis bleiben musste.  
Eine andere Sache war Danas körperliche Verfassung. Margret war keine Medizinerin aber selbst sie konnte nicht übersehen, dass ihre Tochter in einem sehr bedrohlichen Zustand war und dringend einen Arzt brauchte. Sie beschloss, etwas zu unternehmen, und zwar gleich.

Sie lenkte den Wagen aus dem Verkehr und stellte in der nächsten Parklücke. Dann kramte sie ihr Handy hervor und wählte Dr. Bakers Nummer. Ihr Hausarzt kannte sie und ihre Kinder schon seit langer Zeit. Wenn jemand Dana helfen konnte, war es er. Und er würde bestimmt keinen Hausbesuch verweigern.

Das Telefon musste nur ein Mal klingeln, dann wurde es abgenommen. „Ordination Dr. Henry Baker. Baker am Apparat. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Dr. Baker? Hier spricht Margret Scully."

„Oh hallo, schön mal wieder von Ihnen zu hören. Ich hoffe doch, es geht Ihnen allen gut?"

„Ähm… das weiß ich nicht genau. Mir schon, aber Dana… Ich war gerade bei ihr und sie sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Total abgemagert. Und sie hat gesagt, sie habe seit mehreren Tagen nichts mehr gegessen."

„Hmm." Dr. Baker klang nachdenklich. „Ist Ihre Tochter denn krank? Grippaler Infekt oder so was?"

„Nein, nicht im geringsten. Sie steht nur derzeit unter großem psychischem Stress. Ihr Partner beim FBI, wissen sie, sie hat ihn…" Margret biss sich auf die Lippe „Sie hat ihn verloren."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Aber ich denke, da ist Appetitlosigkeit ein ganz normales Symptom."

„Doc, mir währe wohler, wenn sie sie trotzdem mal ansehen könnten."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das nötig ist? Ich meine… Sie ist doch bereits eine erwachsene Frau und selber Ärztin."

„Bitte."

„Wenn sie das unbedingt möchten. Wann denn genau?"

„Am besten jetzt gleich. Ist es Ihnen recht, wenn ich Sie abhole und zu ihrer Wohnung fahre?"

„Gut, sagen wir in einer Stunde. Da habe ich Praxisschluss."

„Okay, vielen Dank. Bis dann." Margret legte auf. Sie war sehr erleichtert nach diesem Gespräch. Dana würde Hilfe bekommen, und das bald. Seufzend lehnte sie den Kopf zurück and die Nackenstütze und schloss die Augen.

Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Dana hatte einen furchtbar labilen Eindruck gemacht. Margret wusste, dass sie und Mulder tiefe Gefühle für einander gehegt hatten und auch sie war sehr betroffen von seinem Tod, aber Dana musste mit einer schrecklichen Last leben.  
Normalerweise war Mulder für sie da gewesen wenn sie eine derartige Bürde auf den Schultern trug, doch in gewisser Weise war Mulder dieses Mal ihre Bürde und sie würde darunter zusammenbrechen, das war offensichtlich.

***

Nachdem ihre Mutter gegangen war, saß Scully noch lang an ihrem Küchentisch und weinte, den Kopf in den Händen. Als schließlich keine Tränen mehr kommen wollten und nur noch trockene Schluchzer in ihrer Kehle brannten, fühlte sie erst die schwere Müdigkeit, die sie erfasst hatte, doch sie wusste, dass sie ohne Hilfe nicht würde schlafen können… Also stand sie schwankend auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Dort holte sie ihre letzte Dose Schlaftabletten aus dem Medizinschrank, öffnete sie und leerte sich einen Teil des Inhaltes auf die Handfläche. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tabletten zu zählen. „Egal" war das einzige, was ihr dazu einfiel.

Sie nahm die Handvoll Pillen in den Mund und schluckte mehrere Male kräftig. Ihr trockener Hals schmerzte dabei, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie ließ die offene Medikamentendose auf dem Badezimmerschränkchen stehen und wandte sich um um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

Auf einmal jedoch schien sich alles vor ihren Augen zu drehen. Die Welt wurde von einem schwarzen Schleier verschluckt, der vom Rand ihres Sichtfeldes herankroch.  
Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie Mulder zu hören wie er sie auslachte. Bewusstlos fiel sie zu Boden und schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Fließen auf.

***  
Eine viertel Stunde später erreichte Margret mit Dr. Baker im Schlepptau Scullys Wohnungstür. Ungeduldig pochte sie dagegen. „Dana, mach auf! Ich bin´s wieder, Mom." Nichts rührte sich.

„Dana! Ich habe Dr. Baker mitgebracht. Bitte… bitte lass dich von ihm ansehen."  
Noch immer keine Reaktion.

„Mrs. Scully, vielleicht ist sie nicht zuhause." Versuchte es Dr. Baker.

„Doch, sie ist bestimmt da. In ihrer Verfassung ist sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht fähig, die Stufen sicher hinunterzukommen. - Dana!" Margret klopfte wieder an die Tür.

„Sie sollten uns aufschließen." Schlug Dr. Baker vor.

„Gut. Dana, wenn du mich hörst, ich werden jetzt selber aufschließen und reinkommen." Sie holte den Schlüsse aus der Tasche und schloss wie vor zwei Stunden auch die Türe auf. Zum glück war die Kette nicht vorgelegt. Scully hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Tür anständig zu verriegeln.

„Dana?" rief Margret, als sie die Wohnung betrat. „Wo bist du, Liebes?" Dr. Baker folgte ihr schweigend und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass die Wohnung völlig ordentlich war, ja unbenützt aussah.

Er folgte Margret in die Küche und stellt seine Arzttasche auf den Tisch, an dem vor nicht einmal 20 Minuten noch Scully selbst gesessen hatte. Von ihrer Anwesenheit zeugte ein großer, nasser Fleck auf dem Tischtuch, der offensichtlich aus Tränen bestand.

„Sie muss hier irgendwo sein. Ich werde ins Schlafzimmer gehen und nachsehen ob sie vielleicht schläft. Bitte warten Sie hier." Margret Scully machte sich auf den Weg durch die Wohnung.

Als sie an der Badezimmertüre vorbeiging, bemerkte sie einen Lichtschein, der durch den Türspalt drang. Die Türe war nur angelehnt. Margret klopfte gegen das Holz. „Dana, bist du da drinnen?"  
Keine Antwort.  
„Ich komme jetzt rein." Kündigte sie an und öffnete die Tür langsam.

Als erstes geriet eine Hand auf dem Boden in ihr Sichtfeld, dann der ganze rechte Arm, schließlich der gesamte Körper ihrer Tochter, wie er ausgestreckt auf dem kalten Fliesenboden lag.

„Dr. Baker!" rief sie, dann kniete sie sich neben ihre Tochter und zog ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß. „Oh Dana, was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?" Margret war den Tränen nahe.  
Augenblicke später stand Dr. Baker in der Tür.

„Oh nein," war das einzige, das er murmelte. Dann hockte er sich auf den Boden neben Mutter und Tochter. Mit zwei Fingern prüfte er Scullys Puls an der Kehle. „Ihr Puls ist sehr schwach. Sie ist ohnmächtig, würde ich sagen. Möglicherweise hat sie etwas eingenommen. Und sie hatten Recht. Sie ist wirklich sehr abgemagert."

Er stand auf und sah sich im Badezimmer um. Gleich fiel sein Blick auf die offene Schlafmitteldose auf dem Badezimmerschränkchen. Er machte zwei Schritte quer durch den Raum und nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand.

„Rohypnol. Das ist was Starkes. Je nachdem wie viele sie genommen hat, könnte das bei ihrem derzeitigen Körpergewicht wirklich problematisch sein. Mrs. Scully, ich komme gleich wieder. Ich muss nur meine Arzttasche aus der Küche holen." Margret nickte stumm und fuhr fort ihre Tochter zu streicheln.

Wenige Sekunden später kam Dr. Baker mit seiner Tasche zurück. Er öffnete sie, zog einen kleinen Koffer mit Medikamentenampullen hervor und packte eine Spritze und Tupfer aus.  
„Ich werde ihr jetzt Narcanti spritzen. Das wird den Effekt des Schlafmittels aufheben. Wenn es denn daran gelegen hat…" Er brach die bezeichnete Ampulle auf und sog den Inhalt in die Spritze. Dann desinfizierte er die Haut über einer Vene in Scullys Armbeuge und Spritzte ihr das Mittel.

„Jetzt bekommt sie noch etwas um ihren Kreislauf zu stabilisieren." Er riss die Verpackung einer weiteren Spritze auf und verabreichte ein weiteres Medikament.

„So, es wird ihr gleich besser gehen. Aber ich glaube, es ist trotzdem eine Einweisung in ein Krankenhaus notwendig. Würden Sie bitte einen Rettungswagen rufen?" Margret kam der Aufforderung sofort nach.

Zehn Minuten später wurde Scully auf einer Bahre hinausgetragen. Ihre besorgte Mutter ging neben ihr her und hielt den Kochsalztropf in die Höhe. Nachdem Scully in den Krankenwagen geladen war, fuhr das Rettungsauto ab. Margret stieg in ihren Wagen.

„Dr. Baker, wollen Sie mich ins Krankenhaus begleiten?"

„Aber natürlich." Er stieg zu ihr ins Auto und sie fuhr los, dem Krankenwagen hinterher.

„Sie lagen richtig, Mrs. Scully. Ihre Tochter ist tatsächlich derart unterernährt, dass sie vermutlich bis zu zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben muss. Ihr Kreislauf wird eine Weile brauchen um sich von dem Schock der Schlafmittelvergiftung zu erholen. Wenn sie jedoch meine Meinung hören wollen: Ich glaube, dass sie sich ihres Zustandes gar nicht bewusst war."

Margret sagte nichts. Sie zweifelte ein wenig an den Worten des Arztes. Ihr war unbegreiflich, wie Dana nur eine so ernste Sache einfach hatte unter den Teppich kehren können. Sie musste wirklich verzweifelt sein.

„Sehen Sie, wie ich Ihre Tochter kenne, ist sie sehr intelligent und eine hervorragende Ärztin. Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken, aber wenn sie versucht hätte, sich etwas anzutun, wäre sie imstande gewesen, die Dosis so abzuschätzen, dass es zu spät gewesen wäre, egal wann wir sie gefunden hätten. Außerdem hätte sie in diesem Fall gewusst, das Tabletten nicht die sicherste Methode sind, um… sie wissen schon."

Margret starrte nur auf die Straße und konzentrierte sich auf das Fahren. Dr. Baker gab es auf, mit ihr zu reden. Insgeheim wusste er, dass die Situation auch so schon brenzlig genug für seine Patientin war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen derart abgemagerten Körper gesehen hatte.

_Freitag, 3. Oktober, 23:12, Fairfax County Hospital, Washington DC._

Margret beobachtete ihre schlafende Tochter. Man hatte sie auf Dr. Bakers Einweisung hin in ein Privatzimmer verlegt und nach der Reinigung ihres Körpers von den Giften aus den Medikamenten wurde sie künstlich ernährt damit ihr Körpergewicht nicht noch weiter sank.

Dr. Baker selbst war vor einigen Stunden gegangen mit der Empfehlung, doch anzurufen falls sich etwas Wesentliches änderte. Seit dem saß Margret in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett ihrer Tochter und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

Trotz den Versicherungen durch die Ärzte konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, dass der Zustand ihrer Tochter nur von dem Gewichtsverlust herrührte. Sie vermutete, dass der Schaden an ihrer Psyche doch größer war als bisher angenommen, was nach dem, was Dana getan hatte, nicht verwunderlich war.

Und in diesem Augenblick hasste Margret Scully Fox Mulder für das, was er ihrer Tochter mit seinem Tod angetan hatte. Aber dieses Gefühl ging vorüber.

Ohne ihn würde Dana schon längst Melissas Schicksal teilen. Aber wer würde sie jetzt beschützen, wenn Mulder nicht mehr da war?

Margret konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der so besorgt um Scully war wie er es gewesen war. Andererseits, wenn Mulder – so tragisch das auch war – nun keine Gefahr mehr für Die darstellte, würden Die bestimmt aufhören, Dana weh zu tun nur um ihn zu verletzen.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Scully den Kopf im Schlaf von einer Seite auf die andere warf. Ich Mund bewegte sich lautlos als rede. Margret richtete sich auf. „Dana, Liebes, was ist denn?" Sie sprach ruhig und nahm die auf der Bettdecke liegende Hand ihrer Tochter.

„Mmm… Mulder." Murmelte Scully im Schlaf. Immer noch wiegte sie den Kopf hin und her.

„Er ist nicht hier, Schatz."

„Mulder." Scullys Stimme wurde lauter. „Geh nicht weg, Mulder." wimmerte sie. Tränen begannen unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervorzutreten und liefen über ihre Wangen. „Nein. Geh nicht!" Sie weinte jetzt heftig, aber so lebhaft der Traum, den sie augenscheinlich hatte, auch war, sie kam nicht zu Bewusstsein.

Margret versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Fest nahm sie ihre Hand in die ihre und strich mit der anderen die schweißnassen Haarsträhnen aus Scullys Stirn, doch diese drehte bei der Berührung den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite, weg von ihrer Mutter.

„Nein! Mulder…" Murmelte sie. Obwohl Margret es nicht wollte, verletzte sie diese Reaktion doch ein wenig. Sie zog die Hand wieder weg. Stattdessen redete sie beruhigend auf ihr Kind ein.

Und tatsächlich entspannte sich Scullys verkrampfter Körper bald. Die Tränen hörten auf zu fließen und sie redete nicht mehr im Schlaf, aber sie wachte auch nicht auf.  
Margret wurde ebenfalls wieder ruhiger als ihre Tochter zurück in den Tiefschlaf glitt und lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück. Scullys Hand ließ sie aber nicht los. Traurig sah sie zu wie die durchsichtige Nährflüssigkeit aus dem Plastikbeutel tropfte und in den schlafenden Körper vor ihr geleitet wurde. Dieser Anblick weckte viele schreckliche Erinnerungen in ihr.

„Diesmal ist es nicht so schlimm." tröstete sie sich selbst. „Sie ist nur erschöpft und jetzt ruht sich ihr Körper endlich aus."

„_I know I´m dead on the surface. But I am screaming underneath!" _Coldplay: "Amsterdam"

Und noch ein Liedchen von Hoobastank, das ich gefunden: "Up and gone" (Acoustic Version)

_Staring at the white above,  
Can't tell if I'm alive or am I dead  
Or is it in my head?  
__Where'd I go wrong?_

_  
Staring at the white above,  
One day I closed my eyes and here I am  
A cold, unhappy man._ [ich würd in dem fall mal sagen, "man" steht für "Mensch"]

_I've come to realize the life I have.  
__I hate the pulse. I need is slowly fading  
Until I've lost it all._

_Staring at the sky above,  
I've found a chance I'm finally going to take  
I've learned from my mistakes.  
__Where'd I go wrong?_

**Danke für's Lesen!**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12: Staub**

_Sonntag, 5. __Oktober, 14:42, Fairfax County Hospital, Washington DC_

Scully wachte auf und wusste nicht wo sie war. Sie starte ins Weiß.

Nur Augenblicke später erkannte sie, dass es die Decke eines kleinen Zimmers war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hier her gekommen war. Als sie versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, stöhnte sie. Ihr Nacken war steif und schmerzte. Dennoch gelang es ihr, den Kopf so weit zu neigen, dass sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassen konnte.

Wo war Mulder? Er war sonst immer an ihrem Bett wenn sie in einem Krankenhaus aufwachte, denn in einem solchen musste sie sich wohl befinden. Fast enttäuscht war sie, als sie nur ihre Mutter vorfand, die eingenickt in einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß. Scully öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber ihre Kehle war staubtrocken. Suchend ließ sie ihre Augen zum Nachttisch gleiten, aber sie fand kein Wasserglas darauf.

Als sie an sich hinuntersah bemerkte sie die Infusionsschläuche, die unter der Bettdecke verschwanden. Sie wollte einen Arm benutzen um die Decke zu heben, aber als sie einen Widerstand an ihrer rechten Hand spürte, wurde ihr auch klar, wohin die Flüssigkeit aus dem Tropf lief. Nachdem ihre Aussichten auf Wasser also damit gestorben schienen, schluckte sie einige Male trocken und versuchte erneut zu sprechen. Diesmal brachte sie ein heiseres Krächzen zustande: „Wo ist Mulder?"

Ihre Mutter schreckte hoch. „Oh, Dana, du bist wach! Das ist ja schön!"

„Mom, wo ist Mulder?" Der freudige Ausdruck auf Margrets Gesicht wich einer ernsten und traurigen Miene. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"

„Woran erinnern, Mom?" Ein kaltes Gefühl der Besorgnis beschlich sie.

„Das Feuer, Dana. Fox…" Doch sie musste nicht weiter sprechen. Die Erinnerung kam mit einem Schlag zurück. Wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine fiel sie Scully in den Magen.  
Und der Schmerz kehrte wieder. Es war, als würde sie ihn noch einmal verlieren. Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen, aber keine Tränen wollten kommen. Ihre Schleimhäute waren zu ausgetrocknet als dass sie hätte weinen können. Die Schluchzer ließen sie zittern wie durch einen trockenen Hustenanfall.

„Sch, Dana. Ist ja gut." Ihre Mutter sprach ruhig zu ihr und strich ihrer Tochter tröstend über die Wange. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Mom, wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Zwei Tage." Scully erschrak.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir das sagen."

„Ich weiß nur… wir haben uns gestritten… Ich habe ein paar Schlaftabletten genommen und…"

„Dr. Baker und ich haben dich auf dem Boden im Badezimmer gefunden… Gott, ich hatte solche Angst um dich, Dana. Ich dachte, du hast dir was angetan."

„Ich habe nicht versucht, mich umzubringen." Sagte sie – und es war die Wahrheit, obwohl sie sich in diesem Augenblick wünschte, es wäre eine Lüge und sie hätte den Mut dazu gehabt, es zu tun… „Ich habe doch Mulder versprochen, dass ich durchhalte, Mum... Und was hatte Dr. Baker in meiner Wohnung zu suchen?"

„Ich habe geglaubt, es ist besser, wenn er dich mal ansieht. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und wie's aussieht hatte ich Recht. Du bist nicht hier wegen einer Überdosis…" Margret biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war nicht unbedingt die klügste Wortwahl gewesen, bemerkte sie. Aber Scully reagierte nicht darauf. Also sprach sie weiter. „Du warst so unterernährt und ausgetrocknet… Dr. Baker hielt es für besser, dich in einem Krankenhaus wieder aufzupäppeln."

„Wann kann ich hier weg?" Scully war ungehalten. Sie wollte mit ihren Gefühlen alleine sein und nicht ständig umgeben von fremden Menschen, die ihren Zustand nicht verstanden, nicht begriffen, warum sie in der Verfassung war, in der sie sich befand. Ein Splitter der Wut, die noch in ihr übrig geblieben war, glomm plötzlich auf und erfüllte sie für kurze Zeit mit Willenskraft.

„Wenn du wieder etwas zugenommen hast und alleine essen kannst." Sagte ihre Mutter gerade.

„Gut. Dann kommt als erstes dieser Tropf weg." Scully griff unwirsch nach der Kanüle, die an ihrem rechten Handrücken befestigt war, und wollte sie entfernen.

„Dana, nicht…" Ihre Mutter versuchte, sie davon abzubringen, aber Scully war entschlossen, nicht länger als nötig hier zu bleiben.

„Lass mich, Mom. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich bin Ärztin, schon vergessen?"

Ein Geräusch an der Türe ließ beide aufblicken. Eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer. „Oh, Miss Scully! Sie sind wach!" Dann stockte sie, als sie sah, dass ihre Patientin gerade dabei war, sich in Eigenregie von den Infusionen loszuschießen. „Aber was machen Sie denn da?" Mit zwei Schritten war sie am Bett.

„Ich entferne meine Infusionen, das sehen Sie doch. Ab sofort esse ich wieder selber, wenn Sie gestatten… Haben Sie vielleicht einen Tupfer?" Die Schwester war nicht gewohnt, so angesprochen zu werden, außer von einem Arzt. Also reichte sie ihr das Gewünschte und betrachtete schweigend, wie Scully fachmännisch die Kanülen und Schläuche entfernte. „Und könnte ich bitte ein Glas Wasser haben?"

„Selbstverständlich." Die Krankenschwester verließ den Raum um auch das zu bringen. Augenblicke später kam sie zurück, nur um die eben noch so resolute und selbstbewusste Patientin weinend in den Armen ihrer Mutter zu finden. Und diesmal kamen Tränen. Der Funke der Wut war ebenso schnell verglüht wie ein vom Himmel fallender Komet.

Margret sah auf. „Könnten sie meiner Tochter vielleicht ein Beruhigungsmittel bringen?" Die Schwester nickte und ging wieder.

Eine halbe Stunde später schief Scully wieder. Das Medikament zeigte seine Wirkung. Was Margret verwunderte, war die widerstandslose Einnahme der Tabletten. So etwas war sie von Dana nicht gewohnt. Sie war eher skeptisch gegenüber jeglicher Art von Pillen. Das zeigte, welch eine Veränderung in ihrer Tochter vorgegangen sein musste, dass sie selbst von so einfachen Prinzipien abfiel.

Andererseits war sie sichtlich noch immer sehr erschöpft. Margret hoffte, dass Danas Willenskraft von alleine wiederkehren würde, wenn es ihr besser ging. Inzwischen würde sie die Arbeiten übernehmen, für die sie zu schwach war. Unter anderem stand ein Begräbnis an, erinnerte sie sich. Scully hatte ihr gerade gesagt, dass es einen Zettel mit Anweisungen gab, was zu tun sei, bevor sie wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Aber weil ihre Tochter noch mindestens zwei Tage im Spital würde bleiben müssen, überlegte sie weiter, war es wohl besser, wenn sie das übernahm.

Sie stand auf und beschloss, sich auf die Suche nach diesem Zettel zu machen. Dazu würde sie in die Wohnung ihrer Tochter zurückfahren müssen. Sie kündigte der diensthabenden Schwester an, dass sie für einige Stunden weg müsse, und verließ das Krankenhaus.

_Sonntag, 5. Oktober, 18:13 Uhr, Fairfax County Hospital, Washington DC_

Scully wachte wieder auf nachdem sie mehrere Stunden geschlafen hatte, aber sie fühlte sich nicht wesentlich besser. Zwar war die Müdigkeit nun vergangen, aber zu dem Gefühl der inneren Leere hatte sich noch etwas anderes, äußerst Unangenehmes dazugesellt. Sie erkannte erst nach längerem Überlegen, dass es Hunger war.  
Ihr Magen war seit – ja, wie lange eigentlich? – seit bestimmt eineinhalb Wochen nicht mehr richtig gefüllt worden. Aber so hungrig sie auch war, sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sie etwas würde essen können. Denn ihren Appetit hatte sie an dem Tag verloren, als man Mulders Diagnose gestellt hatte. Und doch… Sie würde essen müssen, wenn sie hier wieder heraus wollte.

Im selben Moment betrat ihre Mutter wieder den Raum. Ihr Gesicht sah müde aus.  
„Mom…" flüsterte sie heiser. Margret sah erst jetzt, dass sie wach war.

„Oh, Dana, Liebes! Was ist denn?" Schnell ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder und nahm Scullys Hand.

„Wo warst du, Mom?"

„Ich habe angefangen, das B… den Zettel mit den Anweisungen durchzuarbeiten. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber ich denke, für´s erste hab ich alles in die Wege geleitet." Scully nickte und zwang sich, das Thema sofort zu wechseln.

„Ich habe Hunger, Mom." Sofort hob sich Margrets Stimmung.

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich werde dir eine Suppe besorgen." Scully nickte wieder denn etwas Besseres fiel ihr im Moment auch nicht ein. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Margret erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Wir schaffen das schon, Dana. Zusammen bekommen wir das hin."

Als Scully wenig später eine Schale Suppe auf dem Nachttisch stehen hatte und begann, die heiße Brühe zu löffeln, schien ihr mit jedem Löffel, den sie schluckte, etwas mehr von ihrer Kraft wiederzukehren. Sie empfand den Hunger nun intensiver, genau so, wie alles andere, was in der letzten Woche noch kaum eine emotionale Reaktion hervorgerufen hätte. Es war, als würde die Wärme des Essens in die Leere ausstrahlen, die sie in sich trug, und sie wieder ein wenig mit Leben erfüllen.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, brachte ihre Mutter das Geschirr in die Küche zurück. Während dessen, konnte Scully etwas nachdenken – und zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit tat sie das auch wirklich und folgte nicht nur der unendlichen Schleife, in der sie gefangen gewesen war, dem Kreis ohne Anfang und Ende, bei dessen Begehung sie doch nur wieder dort ankam, wo sie aufgebrochen war.

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihren Geist so weit aus der Starre befreien, dass sie fähig war, die vergangenen Ereignisse in ihrer notwendigen Gesamtheit zu betrachten - und sie begann etwas zu fühlen, von dem sie nie gedacht hätte, dass es real sein könnte und dass sie es in diesem Zusammenhang fühlen würde: Wut. Nicht darüber, was sie getan hatte, sondern weil Mulder so grausam gewesen war, es von ihr zu verlangen.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie nun an ihn denken konnte, ohne wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch bevor sie den Gedanken auch nur beenden konnte, überwältigte sie wieder das Gefühl den unermesslichen Verlustes, den sie erlitten hatte, und sie brauchte eine Weile, um die aufsteigende Trauer zu bezwingen.

Aber sie schaffte es, so unglaublich es war, sie schaffte es wirklich, dieses übermächtige Ungetüm von einer Emotion, von dem sie so lange unterdrückt worden war, zu besiegen und auf einmal schien es ihr klein und kraftlos. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass so etwas Winziges sie so lange in Schach gehalten hatte.

Wieder fühlte sie Wut. Wie war es möglich, dass sie so schwach geworden war um sich von so etwas unterdrücken zu lassen?  
Nur _Mulder _konnte sie so schwächen.  
Mulder _hatte _sie so schwach gemacht. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie jetzt im Krankenhaus lag und es gab keinen Grund, sich wegen ihm die Augen auszuheulen.

Das war ein Wendepunkt in Scullys bisherigem Leben, der Augenblick, in dem sie sich von Mulder lossagte und beschloss, sich nicht weiter von seinem Geist, der sie zu verfolgen schien, wo immer sie war, tyrannisieren zu lassen. Es war immer noch ihr Leben, und bitte! Er hatte unbedingt gewollt, dass sie lebte und sie würde sich daran halten!

In diesem Moment kam Margret zurück. Sie brauchte nur einen Blick auf ihre Tochter zu werfen, die nun wieder aufrecht in ihrem Bett saß, und sie wusste, dass sich etwas geändert hatte: Sie würde weitergehen.  
„Mom." Scully sah ihrer Mutter in die Augen.

Jetzt war sich Margret sicher, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Diese Augen, die sie nun forschend musterten, waren blau und klar und offen, so offen, wie Scully sich in diesem Augenblick ihrer Umwelt gegenüber fühlte. Der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der vielleicht mehr gesehen hätte als ihre eigene Mutter und Scully selbst, war tot und so konnte niemand auf den dunklen Fleck in Scullys Seele hinweisen, der noch immer wie ein hässlicher Makel an ihr haftete.

Aber es war bedeutungslos. Scully begann wieder das Leben in sich zu spüren und das war jetzt das einzig Wichtige. Margret setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter auf die Bettkante.  
„Geht es dir besser?"

„Viel besser." Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und Margret war überrascht über die neuerliche Veränderung.

„Das ist schön… du musst doch nächsten Samstag fit sein… wenn du Fox die letzte Ehre erweisen willst." Gleich darauf bereute sie, was sie gesagt hatte, erwartete, dass Danas verhältnismäßig gute Laune wieder ins Gegenteil umschlagen würde, aber dem war nicht so.  
Ein Schatten der alten Trauer zog über Scullys Gesicht wie eine vor der Sonne vorüber ziehende Wolke, aber gleich darauf war es wieder fort. Sie nickte nur ernst.

„Ich weiß, Mom… Ich hoffe, du kannst bis dahin alle Vorbereitungen treffen... Ich möchte... ich werde mich nicht damit belasten." Es klang logisch, aber irgendetwas in Scullys Stimme ließ einen gewissen Widerstand heraushören. Margret beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Sie hatte alles im Griff und würde rechtzeitig mit dem Durcharbeiten der Anweisungen fertig sein. Nur ob sie einen Sarg aus Texas bekommen würde, war noch nicht sicher. Sie hatte lange nach der Telefonnummer des Bestattungsunternehmens gesucht und als sie sie schließlich fand und dort anrief, sagte man ihr, dass die Lieferung eine Woche dauern würde und mehrere hundert Dollar kostete. Sie hatte zugesagt, den Sarg zu kaufen und die Transportkosten zu übernehmen, wenn er innerhalb von 5 Tagen ankommen würde. Wenn nicht, war immer noch Zeit ein hiesiges Modell zu beschaffen.

Die Blumenarangements waren da schon wesentlich leichter zu bekommen und der Platz auf dem Friedhof war ebenfalls gebucht. Es fehlte nur noch die Gästeliste und die Einladungen mussten verschickt werden und das würde sie jetzt erledigen. Sie stand auf.  
„Ich muss noch einige Sachen besorgen. Geht es dir soweit gut, dass ich dich verlassen kann?"

„Natürlich, Mom. Geh nur, ich komm schon klar."

Die folgenden Tage im Krankenhaus brachten für Scully anstrengende Gymnastikstunden und einen strengen Ernährungsplan mit sich. Sie hatte absichtlich ein straffes Programm gewählt, um möglichst schnell aus dem Spital entlassen zu werden. Zwischen den Übungsstunden hatte sie genügend Zeit um nachzudenken und je mehr sie das tat, desto mehr gab ihr die unterschwellige Wut in ihren Gedanken Kraft.

Immer wenn sie nicht mehr konnte und während der Übungseinheiten der Erschöpfung nahe war, lenkte sie ihre Gedanken auf Mulder und verwandelte ihre Wut in Energie. Grimmig trainierte sie unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer Physiotherapeutin weiter. Mulder hatte sie hier hergebracht, da war es nur recht und billig, dass er sie auch wieder hier herausholte.

Manchmal waren ihre Gefühle so unbezähmbar, dass sich zu dem Schweiß, der ihr übers Gesicht rann, auch Tränen gesellten. Dann wischte sie sich immer energisch mit dem Ärmel ihres Krankenhausmantels über die Augen. Sie wollte nicht um ihn weinen und schon gar nicht, dass es jemand sah. Ihre Ehre verbat es ihr – und ihr neu erwachter Stolz. Das hier war ihr Leben. Sie würde es nicht von ihm zerstören lassen.

Ihre Mutter war nun nicht mehr ständig im Krakenhaus, sondern begann, ihr eigenes Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Ihre Tochter war in guten Händen und sie erholte sich rasch. Es bestand kein Grund, sie ständig zu beobachten. Überhaupt war sie fast wieder so wie die Dana, die sie einmal gekannt hatte. Sie lachte wieder – wenn auch ihr Humor irgendwie zynisch und bitter geworden war, ähnlich wie Mulders Art, Witze zu machen.

Margret konnte sich nun sachlich über alles mit ihr unterhalten, ohne dass sie dabei aufpassen musste, Mulder nicht zu erwähnen. Wenn sie es jedoch tat, fiel ihr auf, wurde Dana auf einmal hart und verschlossen. Fast ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung schien sie über ihn sprechen zu können.

Einerseits war es schön, dass sie sich so schnell gefangen hatte, andererseits war es seltsam.  
Noch vor wenigen Tagen war Scully ein Wrack gewesen, zitternd und weinend, ohne die Fähigkeit, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Margret wusste auch, was Mulder für sie bedeutet hatte, wie ungeheuer wichtig er in ihrem Leben gewesen war, und deshalb verwunderte es sie, dass diese Phase des Trauerns nur so kurz gewesen war und so vollständig beendet sein sollte.

Wenn es wirklich so war, war es gut.

Wenn nicht… darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Es war zu schön, einfach wieder normal mit ihr zu reden. Und doch: das schreckliche Geheimnis, das sie teilten, lastete schwer auf Margret, viel schwerer als es Scully selbst zu drücken schien. Wie ein Damoklesschwert hing es über ihren Unterhaltungen und keiner wagte es – trotz allem Anschein von wieder eingekehrter Normalität – das betreffende Thema auch nur zu streifen.

_Donnerstag, 9. Oktober, 10.30 Uhr, Fairfax County Hospital, Washington DC_

Scully hatte erstaunliche Fortschritte während der letzten Tage gemacht. Sie war zwar immer noch zu mager für ihre Größe, aber das Untergewicht war nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich. Ihre Muskulatur war genügend aufgebaut worden, dass sie bedenkenlos wider nachhause konnte.

Sie hatte sich nach der letzten Trainingseinheit an diesem Morgen von der Therapeutin verabschiedet und hatte auch im abschließenden Gespräch mit dem Psychologen, der sich um sie kümmerte, den Arzt davon überzeugen können, dass es ihr gut ging und sich niemand um ihren geistigen Zustand zu sorgen braucht. Ihr waren diese Sitzungen eher lästig als hilfreich erschienen denn sie war sich auch ohne fremde Hilfe klar geworden, wie sie die vergangenen Ereignisse bewältigen konnte.

Endlich war ihr Leben von der Last namens Fox Mulder befreit. Sie war völlig gesund! Leider war es nun einmal vorgeschrieben, dass man sich in solchen Fällen mit einer Fachkraft für diese Bereich unterhielt…

Nun war sie in ihrem Zimmer um ihre Sachen zu packen. Es klopfte und ihre Mutter betrat den Raum mit einer kleinen Sporttasche. Scully sah auf und lächelte sie an. „Danke, Mom. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste das ganze Zeug im Arm nachhause tragen." Dankbar nahm sie die Tasche entgegen und stopfte die Kleidungsstücke, die sie gerade sorgfältig, mehr, um sich von anderen Gedanken abzulenken, als um sie Platz sparend zu verstauen, zusammengelegt hatte, achtlos in die Tasche.

Sie wollte nun so schnell wie möglich raus aus diesem Gebäude. Sie würde den typischen Geruch von Krankenhäusern wahrscheinlich ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr riechen können, so viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren damit verknüpft. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung zog sie den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Wir können gehen." Sie durchquerte den Raum und kam neben ihrer Mutter an der Tür zum Stehen.

„Ach Dana, lass mich das doch tragen."

„Ich mach das schon, Mom… danke trotzdem." Auf dem Flur verabschiedete sie sich im Vorbeigehen noch bei sämtlichen Schwestern, die sie betreut hatten, dann traten beide auf den Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus hinaus.

Die Sonne schien und es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag. Die Bäume hatten fast alle Blätter verloren und schienen nur noch als tote Gerippe in den Himmel zu ragen.

‚Aber ich lebe' dachte Scully ‚Es geht mir gut.'

Wie oft sie diesen einfachen Satz zu Mulder gesagt hatte! Aber diesmal war es wahr. Sie fühlte sich gesund, voll Energie. Gierig atmete sie die frische Herbstluft. Wie lange war es her, dass sie frische Luft geatmet hatte?

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zwischen dem heutigen Tag und dem Morgen zu liegen, an dem sie mit Mulder auf der Terrasse gestanden hatte, und doch… Irgendwie erwartete sie, als sie ihren Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen ließ, irgendwo Mulders Wagen stehen zu sehen – und Mulder, der neben der Fahrertüre stand, sie nur durch sein charmantes Lächeln, das so unschuldig und voller Freude war wie das eines kleinen Jungen, willkommen hieß und mit einer Hand auf das Autodach klopfte, um sie aufzufordern, einzusteigen.

Und wenn sie dann im Auto säßen und miteinander scherzten, wäre alles wieder so wie vorher, keine Spur der Sorge und der Angst um sie in seinen Augen, keine Verzweiflung über ihren Zustand, den er für seine Schuld hielt…

Scully schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Das war alles Vergangenheit. Sie überlegte sich, was sie tun würde, wenn er auch heute gekommen wäre um sie abzuholen. Sie würde zu ihm gehen mit schnellem, festem Schritt und ihm ohne zu zögern eine schallende Ohrfeige verpassen.  
Dann würde er sie mit seinem Hundeblick ansehen und verständnislos „Scully…" flüstern, aber tief in seinen Augen würde sie sehen, dass er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. ‚Ja, schlag mich!' würden sie sagen. ‚Schlag mich denn ich habe es verdient.'

Und diesmal würde sie ihn nicht beruhigen und versuchen, sein Gewissen zu besänftigen. Sie würde ihn anschreien: „Du Mistkerl! Warum hast du mir das angetan? Es ist deine Schuld, dass es mir schlecht geht. Du machst mich krank! Ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen!" Sie würde den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen ignorieren, sich einfach umdrehen und weggehen. Und sie würde sich kein einziges Mal mehr nach ihm umsehen...

Doch so viel Befriedigung ihr diese Gedanken auch in diesem Moment verschafften, Scully wusste im selben Augenblick, dass sie das niemals tun könnte, tun würde. Sie schämte sich für ihre Schwäche, die sie sich trotz allem eingestehen musste. Mulder machte sie schwach – und gleichzeitig hatte er sie stark gemacht…

Wiederum musste sie sich ermahnen. Das war jetzt vorbei. Sie würde alleine stark sein. Sie brauchte ihn nicht, es war angenehm gewesen, sich auf ihn verlassen und stützen zu können, aber sie brauchte ihn nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Niemals.

Inzwischen waren sie beim Auto angekommen. Margret schloss auf und nahm Scully die Tasche aus der Hand um sie in den Kofferraum zu stellen. Scully setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, schnallte sich an und wartete, dass ihre Mutter losfuhr. Als der Wagen vom Parkplatz rollte, sah Margret kurz verstohlen zu ihrer Tochter hinüber. Sie starrte gradaus auf die Straße. Es war still, zu still und so beschloss Margret, ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Wir müssen nicht mal einkaufen fahren. Ich habe das Notwendigste besorgt und in deiner Wohnung abgeliefert."

„Danke." Scully war dankbar für die Unterbrechung ihrer Gedanken und fing den zugeworfenen Ball auf. „Ich hoffe, du hast auch sonst schon alles besorgt."

„Ja, alles klar für… Samstag." Scully nickte, erwiderte aber nichts. „Alle werden kommen."  
„Sehr gut… Und Bill und Charlie, was ist mit ihnen? Wie gehet es ihnen?"

Scully wechselte das Thema. Sie versuchte es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen, ob ihre Brüder auch an den Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen würden, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht auf der Gästeliste standen. Aber sie wollte sich nicht noch mehr Zeit mit wütenden Gedanken über Mulder verschwenden. Ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema war da eher etwas für sie.  
Beide unterhielten sich die ganze Fahr über bis zu Scullys Apartment über die Familie. Darüber, was Bill, Tara und ihr kleiner Neffe machten und ob Charlie sie bald wieder einmal besuchen würde.

Vor Scullys Haus stellte Margret den Wagen ab und begleitete Scully die Stiegen hinauf vor ihre Tür. Sie schloss auf und kam mit herein. Scully sah sich um. Alles sah so aus wie an dem Tag, als sie das Haus verlassen hatte. Sogar der unaufgeräumte Schreibtisch war nicht angefasst worden, der einzige Fleck in Scullys Wohnung, der irgendwie unordentlich war.  
Sie würde sich darum kümmern, wenn ihr danach war.

Einzige Veränderung war der gefüllte Kühlschrank. Ihre Mutter hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Sogar frisches Eis war im Gefrierfach. Was Margret nicht verriet, war, dass sie den Medizinschrank ausgeräumt hatte. Außer Desinfektionsmittel und Wundversorgungsmaterial hatte sie alles entfernt, was Scully verwenden hätte können um sich zuzudröhnen, falls sie doch wieder in Depression verfiel.

Stattdessen hatte ihre Mutter einen Notizzettel an die Innenseite der Schranktür geheftet: ‚_Tut mir leid wegen der fehlenden Tabletten, aber ich möchte, dass du __mich __anrufst, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Ich liebe dich! Mum_'

Darunter hatte sie ihre Nummer geschrieben. Nicht dass ihr Tochter sie nicht auswendig kannte und sie im Telefon eingespeichert war, aber sie wollte einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass sie zur Hand war, wenn Dana sie brauchte, aber nicht an sie gedacht hatte.

„Ich lass dich dann alleine. Mach´s gut." Margret umarmte ihre Tochter und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Und noch was: ich hol dich dann am Samstag so gegen zwei ab. Die Feier beginnt um drei. Bis dann."

Als ihre Mutter gegangen war, ließ Scully sich erst mal auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen und atmete tief durch. Sie musste sich überlegen, was sie jetzt tun wollte, denn so dazusitzen war nicht gut für sie. Also beschloss sie, als erstes die Reisetasche auszuräumen. Dazu drehte sie die geöffnete Tasche einfach über dem Wäschekorb um sodass alle Kleidungsstücke heraus fielen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, in dreckige und noch saubere Wäsche zu trennen. Es würde alles gewaschen werden müssen.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass irgendwo in der Wohnung noch die Sachen herumliegen mussten, die sie bei Mulder im Krankenhaus getragen hatte. Sie durchstreifte die Räume auf der Suche danach und bald fand sie einen kleinen Wäschehaufen hinter der Badezimmertür, genau dort, wo sie sich ausgezogen hatte.

Sie sammelte die Teile auf. Einen Augenblick war sie mit den Gedanken woanders, da hatte sich ihr Körper selbstständig gemacht: Sie hatte ihre Nase in den Arm voll Schmutzwäsche gesteckt. Nun stieg ihr das Aroma ihres eigenen Schweißes in die Nase, gemischt mit einem feinen Desinfektionsmittelgeruch – und dem typischen Mulder-Duft. Einen herrlichen Moment lang war ihr als stünde er hinter ihr, so nahe dass er sie umarmen könnte. Fast fühlte sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals…

Sofort ließ sie die Wäschestücke fallen als hätte sie sich die Hände verbrannt. Natürlich! Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? Sie hatte nächtelang mit diesem Pyjama neben ihm geschlafen, an ihn gekuschelt, im selben Bett. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass besonders diese Kleidungsstücke nach ihm rochen.

Sekunden später hatte sie sich wieder gefasst. Entschlossen hob sie alles wieder auf. Sie warf aber nichts davon in den Wäschekorb sondern stopfte alles sofort in die Waschmaschine. Der Mulder-Geruch musste auf der Stelle ausgewaschen werden, zum einen, weil er in ihr eine brodelnde Wut auslöste, die von den mit dem Duft verknüpften Erinnerungen herrührten, zum anderen, weil sie wusste, dass sie sonst niemals von ihm loskommen könne, da sie bald der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen würde, ihr Gesicht immer wieder in diesen Stoff zu vergraben, der einmal seine Haut gestreift hatte.

Und dann, so befürchtete sie, würde ihre Schwäche zurückkehren.

Das durfte nicht geschehen.

Nachdem sie das Gerät eingeschaltet hatte und wieder keine Beschäftigung hatte, entschied sie sich, das Gymnastik-Programm für den heutigen Nachmittag zu erledigen, welches ihr ihre Therapeutin aufgegeben hatte. Doch auch diese Übungen dauerten nicht lange. Danach saß sie wieder auf dem Sofa und dachte nach. Sie überlegte, ob sie sich etwas vom Japaner oder aus der Pizzeria kommen lassen sollte aber sie änderte ihren Entschluss: sie würde selbst kochen. Dann hatte sie wenigstens etwas zu tun.

In ihrem Kühlschrank waren genügend Zutaten eingelagert, die ihr wenigstens erlauben, einen Toast zu machen. Nach dem Essen begann sie, die Wohnung zu säubern. Zuerst saugte sie Staub, dann wischte sie den Fliesenboden in der Küche und im Bad feucht. Anschließend machte sie sich daran, den Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. Wie lange hatte sie das schon nicht mehr getan?

Sie fand einige Kopien von Fallberichten, die sie zusammen mit Mulder bearbeitet hatte. Die Papiere wanderten in den Mülleimer. Das Bureau hatte die Akten ohnehin bereits abgelegt.  
Danach teilte sie die verbleibenden Blätter in zwei Stapel ein: unbeschriebene Seiten und Dokumente, die sie noch bearbeiten musste. In den meisten Fällen bedeutete das, dass es Briefe waren, die sie noch zu beantworten hatte, Rechnungen, die einbezahlt werden mussten, und ein Gehaltscheck, der noch nicht eingelöst war.

Ganz unten unter einem der Stapel fand sie einen Bilderrahmen, der mit dem Glas nach unten auf dem Tisch lag. Ohne nachzudenken drehte sie ihn um.

Es war ein Bild von Mulder.

Vor langer Zeit hatte sie es heimlich aus dem Papierkorb im Büro gefischt weil er es offenbar nicht mehr haben wollte. Dabei lächelte er doch so schön auf diesem Foto. Sie hatte das Bild eingerahmt und auf ihren Schreibtisch gestellt, damit sie beim Arbeiten an ihren Akten immer daran erinnert würde, warum sie das alles tat.

Wenn Mulder sie besucht hatte, hatte sie das Bild immer unter einen der Stapel auf dem Tisch gelegt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass er es sah, und sie musste wohl nach seinem letzten Besuch vergessen haben, dass sie es versteckt hatte. Sekundenlang klebten ihre Augen an seinem schönen Gesicht, dann riss sie sich los und legte den Rahmen wieder umgedreht auf die Tischplatte.

Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. So wütend sie auch auf ihn war, sie war noch nicht so weit, dass sie dieses Bild fortwerfen könnte. Und solange es umgedreht war, musste sie es ja nicht ansehen.

_Donnerstag, 9. Oktober, 19:45 Uhr, Dana Scullys Apartment, Washington DC_

Es war Abend geworden und Scully wurde langsam aber sicher müde. Ihre Kraftreserven für den heutigen Tag waren aufgebraucht. Sie musste schlafen. Sie stand von der Couch im Wohnzimmer auf, von wo aus sie ferngesehen hatte, und ging in die Küche. Sie würde noch einige Löffel Eis essen bevor sie sich hinlegte. Das beruhigte die Nerven und senkte den Adrenalinpegel, der durch ihren stetig unter der Oberfläche brodelnden Zorn in die Höhe getrieben worden war. Danach würde sie schlafen können.

Sie wählte ihr Nachtgewand sehr sorgfältig aus: ganz hinten in ihrem Schrank hatte sie noch ein altes Nachthemd, das sie seit Jahren nicht mehr getragen hatte. Es war nicht mit der Sorte Erinnerungen behaftet, die sie jetzt meiden wollte. Perfekt für ihre Nachtruhe.

Als sie unter die Decke schlüpfte und kurz darauf die Augen schloss, erschienen keine Bilder hinter ihren Lidern. Das war gut. Sie würde auch zuhause so schlafen können, wie sie es im Spital wieder erlernen hatte müssen: ohne Sedativa, ohne Schmerzmittel.

Außerdem waren die Träume, vor denen sie sich so fürchtete, nun seltener. Sie kamen nur noch ein- oder zweimal pro Nacht und vergingen schnell. Immer noch erwachte sie daraus weil sie sich selber weinen hörte, aber sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es Tränen der Trauer oder der Wut waren. Beides war möglich.

Am Freitagmorgen wachte sie erstaunlich ausgeruht auf. Sie war in der Nacht nur einmal kurz aufgewacht – aus den üblichen Gründen – aber hatte den Schock schnell überwunden. Zu sehr hatte sie die emotionale Achterbahn, die sie noch vor einer Woche durchlaufen hatte, erschöpft. Das Gefühl der Verzweiflung erreichte nicht mehr seine ursprüngliche Kraft. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und begab sich ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen und dann anzuziehen. Sie wollte einen Spaziergang machen. Es war Zeit, dass sie sich wieder unter Leute begab.

Als sie aus dem Haus trat, trugen sie ihre Füße wie von selbst. Sie bemerkte drei Blocks von ihrem Arbeitsplatz, dem Hoover-Building, entfernt, dass sie darauf zusteuerte. Irgendwie musste sie in den morgendlichen Routine-Modus gelangt sein, der sie täglich zur Arbeit brachte, wenn sie nicht mit dem Auto fuhr. Sie hatte geglaubt, dieses Programm aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht zu haben.

Erschrocken blieb sie stehen. Dort wollte sie nicht hin. Zu viele Menschen, die sie ansprechen würden, zu viele Erinnerungen, die über sie herfallen könnten. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und lief schnurstracks den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Auf halber Strecke verfiel sie in einen gemächlichen Trab, den sie immer beim Joggen anschlug. Das würde die vormittägliche Gymnastikeinheit ersetzten und sie hätte, wenn sie ihre Wohnung erreichte, genügend Zeit, sich in Ruhe vor den Fernseher zu legen um sich ablenken zu lassen. Vielleicht würde es sich dadurch vermeiden lassen, dass ihre Gedanken ständig zum nächsten Tag wanderten. Mulders Begräbnis würde stattfinden und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, wie sie zu diesem Ereignis stand.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wert war, dass sie sich noch einmal einer solchen Belastung auszusetzen. Sie hatte mehr als genug für ihn getan. Da brauchte sie nicht auch noch müßig an seinem Grab stehen wenn sie diese Zeit bereits dazu verwenden könnte, mit ihrem Leben neu zu beginnen – oder wenigstens weiterzumachen. Dazu musste sie die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen, und er war nun mal ein Teil davon.  
So einfach war das.  
Es würden auch so genügend Gäste kommen.

"_I didn't know if I would ever feel the same. / The way I used to feel before you'd gone. / I didn't know if the ache would ever go away. / I only knew I had to go on. […]Yesterday I was trying so hard not to cry, / but today I feel fine."_ Keri Noble: "Let it rain"


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13: Wasser**

_Samstag, 11. Oktober, 13:47 Uhr, Margret Scullys Wagen, Washington DC._  
Margret hupte jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal, doch die Autokolonne vor ihr bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Natürlich, dachte sie, selbstverständlich bewegte sich der Stau nicht weiter weil man hupte. Normalerweise tat sie das auch nicht, aber sie hatte es heute ausnahmsweise eilig. Sie stand schon so genügend unter Stress bei dem Gedanken, was sie in weniger als 1 ½ Stunden tun würde: Ihrer Tochter helfen, den Menschen, den sie am meisten auf der Welt geliebt hatte, zu Grabe zu tragen.

Aber sie wusste, dass Dana leichter weitergehen konnte, wenn sie die Person, die für den vergangenen Lebensabschnitt stand, zur Ruhe bettete, symbolisch für alles, was hinter ihr lag.  
Jetzt fuhr das Auto vor ihr an. Endlich! Margret gab wieder ein wenig Gas, doch kaum hatte sich ihr Wagen in Bewegung gesetzt und war einige Meter gerollt, blieb ihr Vordermann wieder stehen.

Es war zum Haare raufen. Sie war ohnehin schon spät dran. Wenn sie bei ihrer Tochter ankam, musste Dana wirklich gestriegelt und gebügelt vor der Türe stehen, sonst würden sie es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Beginn der Feierlichkeiten schaffen, je nachdem, ob in der Innenstadt auch so viel Verkehr war wie hier draußen.

_Samstag, 11. Oktober, 14:13 Uhr, Dana Scullys Apartment, Washington DC._  
Scully saß gemütlich beim Fernsehen, einen großen Becher Eis vor sich, von dem sie hin und wieder einen Löffel auf ihre Zunge zergehen ließ. Am Vormittag hatte sie endlich ihre Entscheidung getroffen: sie hatte zögernd ein schwarzes Kostüm ausgewählt, das sie bei der Zeremonie tragen wollte, und ein farbiges Tuch dazu, doch als sie die Kleidungsstücke in ihrer durchsichtigen Schutzfolie so an ihrem Kleiderschrank hängen sah, überkam sie plötzlich ein Widerwille, in dieses Gewand zu schlüpfen, den sie nur damit begründen konnte, dass das letzte, worauf sie an diesem schönen Tag Lust hatte, ein Begräbnis war.

Zu viel Zeit und Kraft hatte sie in die Neuerrichtung ihrer Fassade investiert. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass ein neuerlicher Gefühlssturm sie zerstörte.

Wieder grub sie den Löffel in das Eis. Gerade wollte sie den neuen Bissen zum Mund führen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Wer konnte das sein?

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Ihre Mutter. Sie hatte angekündigt, sie abzuholen.

Schwerfällig stand Scully auf, schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete. Tatsächlich stand ihre Mutter auf dem Flur.

„Hallo Mom." Margret richtete einen ungläubigen Blick auf ihre Tochter, die im Bademantel vor ihr stand.

"Dana, wie siehst du denn aus? Wir sind schon spät dran! Schnell, zieh dich um!" Sie drückte sich an ihr vorbei und betrat die Wohnung, entdeckte den laufenden Fernsehapparat und schaltete ihn aus.

„Hast du die ganze Zeit ferngesehen?"

„Ja, Mom, und ich würde jetzt gerne den Film zu Ende anschauen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Aber wir müssen um 3 am Friedhof sein. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du dich beeilst, damit wir fahren können. Ich hatte schon beim Herkommen einen Stau. Wenn es in der Stadt genauso zugeht, brauchen wir fast eine Stunde…"

„Dann solltest du besser fahren."

Margret war verwirrt. „Was?"

„Du solltest fahren, sonst kommst du noch zu spät."

„Was ist mit dir? Es wäre doch Verschwendung, wenn du mit deinem eigenen Auto fährst." Scully funkelte ihre Mutter an.

„Ich möchte nicht auf dieses Begräbnis also werde ich auch nicht hingehen." Sagte sie schlicht und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Margret öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch gleich darauf wieder. Sie war überrascht. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Dana die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte, bevor sie wieder ihre mühsam erkämpfte Fassung verlor, aber nicht, dass sie sich weigerte, überhaupt, mit ihr zu kommen.

Inzwischen hatte Scully die Fernbedienung wieder aufgehoben und war dabei, den Fernsehapparat wieder einzuschalten. Sie hoffte, ihre Mutter würde einfach wieder gehen, aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie es nicht tun würde, und unbewusst versuchte sie sogar, sie zu provozieren, eine Reaktion auf ihr seltsames Verhalten zu erzwingen, um einen Vorwand für ihre Rechtfertigung zu finden.

Und tatsächlich ging Margret zum Bildschirm, schaltete ihn aus und ließ sich dann auf dem Sofa neben ihrer Tochter nieder. Scully sagte nichts, starrte sie nur wieder wütend an.

„Dana… ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich fernsehen möchtest… oder irgendetwas anderes tun, während Fox begraben wird." Sie nahm Scullys Hände in die ihren. „Es kann nicht wirklich das sein, was jetzt das Beste für dich ist." Sie sprach leise und beruhigend, aber Scully antwortete mit Wut auf so viel Ruhe. „Ich möchte einfach nicht."

„Warum das auf einmal? Du brauchst keine Angst davor zu haben, du weißt doch, es kann helfen, wenn…"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?" fuhr sie sie an. Sie versuchte sich ihrer Mutter zu entziehen, aber sie wurde festgehalten.

„Dana, nenn mir nur einen Grund…" Scully musste ihrer Mutter verständlich machen, was ihre Beweggründe waren. Vielleicht verstand sie ihre Gefühle besser, wenn sie ihr ihre Gedanken anvertraute. Sie holte tief Luft bevor sie, diesmal leiser, wieder sprach: „Ich möchte keine Wunden aufreißen, die so mühsam geheilt wurden. Er _ist es nicht wert_, das ich seinetwegen wieder in dieses Loch falle!"

Margret war erschüttert über das Gift in Scullys Stimme, über die Art, wie sie die Worte ausspie als wären sie schädlich. Zudem war sie überhaupt nicht der Meinung, dass Dana sich von dem Verlust bereits erholt hatte. Im Gegenteil: die Heilung konnte ohne einen endgültigen Schlussstrich nicht erfolgen. Aber ihr jetzt dahingehend zu widersprechen, wäre wohl kontraproduktiv.

Sie lenkte ein „Das verstehe ich gut, aber ich denke, du bist bereit dazu, auch diesen letzten Schritt zu tun."

„Ich habe damit abgeschlossen, Mom. Es ist reine Zeitverschwendung, wenn ich mit dir komme."

„Glaub mir, du wirst es ewig bereuen, wenn du es nicht tust… außerdem erwartet man von dir, dass du dich sehen lässt. _Er _erwartet, dass du da bist."

Scully blieb weiter stur. „Das ist mir egal…. Warum nervst du mich damit, Mom? Es ist sinnlos! Für mich ist dieses Thema beendet!"

Ihre Stimme wurde wieder lauter, wütender. Auch Margret wurde ungeduldig. Sie wusste, dass Dana starrköpfig sein konnte, aber es war lange her, dass sie sich so gegen den offensichtlich besseren Weg gesperrt hatte. „Hör jetzt auf mit den Spielchen! Du wirst nicht darum herumkommen, dich noch einmal damit auseinanderzusetzen. Zieh dich an und dann fahren wir…" So viel Bevormundung erregte Scully über alle Maßen.

„Ich bin erwachsen, Mom! Ich kann selber entscheiden, was ich tue! … Und ich sage: ICH WERDE NICHT AUF DIESES BEGRÄBNIS GEHEN!" Sie war aufgesprungen, als sie ihrer Mutter die Antwort ins Gesicht schrie. Jetzt drehte sie sich zitternd vor Zorn um und wollte in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwinden, doch Margret stand ebenfalls auf und hielt sie zurück. Ihre Stimme war wieder ruhig und sachlich.

„Ich weiß, dass Fox dich sehr verletzt hat, aber er hat verdient, dass du ihm die letzte Ehre erweist!"

Scully drehte sich langsam um. Sie zitterte noch immer vor unterdrückter Emotion. Nicht nur Wut gehörte zu dem Gemisch an Gefühlen, das in ihr wallte, sondern auch Verwirrung über ihr Verhalten: es war lange her, seit sie ihre Mutter zum letzten Mal angeschrieen hatte. Dabei wusste sie ganz tief in ihrem Innern, dass diese Recht hatte.  
Trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht so einfach loslassen.  
Ihr Wille, zu widersprechen, begann zu erlahmen. Sie war sich zwar noch immer nicht sicher, aber ihr wurde klar, dass es sinnlos war, sich weiter mit ihrer Mutter zu streiten. Denn dass sie sich seinetwegen mit ihr zankte, war er _wirklich _nicht wert.

Margret konnte in Scullys Augen sehen, dass sie nachdachte. Ganz plötzlich hörte sie auf zu zittern, und ihr gerötetes Gesicht wurde blass und ausdruckslos. „Wie du möchtest, Mom…. Aber ich fahre mit meinem Auto. Ich möchte jederzeit gehen können."

Sie gab auf.

Margret hatte gewonnen.

Aber es war nicht dasselbe wie sonst. Normalerweise mussten sie bei ihren Gott sei Dank seltenen Reibereien stundenlang Wortgefechte austragen. Wenn Scully wirklich wütend war, ließ sie sich nicht so leicht wieder beruhigen. Aber diesmal war es anders: Margret hatte in den letzten Tagen immer diesen unterschwelligen Zorn gespürt, der von Dana ausging, und es wunderte sie nicht, dass er sich in dieser – wenn auch kurzen – Konfrontation Bahn gebrochen hatte. Was sie wirklich nachdenklich machte, war, dass der Streit sich so schnell beenden hatte lassen.

Normalerweise erforderte es wesentlich mehr Hartnäckigkeit um gegen den Dickschädel ihrer Tochter anzukommen, aber diesmal war es leicht gewesen, die Mauer zu durchbrechen, die von außen so massiv und solide ausgesehen hatte.

Nur zwei oder drei geschrieene Sätze hatten der Wut die gesamte Kraft genommen. Das verriet ihr, dass Scully doch noch nicht ganz mit ihren Gefühlen für Mulder am Ende sein konnte, doch nicht einmal Scully selbst wusste in diesem Moment, wie schwach sie hinter der Fassade war, die ihr Inneres sogar vor ihr selbst verbarg. Wenn ihr Bewusstsein durch Zufall den Schlüssel zu der Tür fand, die in den Raum dahinter führte…

Zehn Minuten später war Scully umgezogen und saß in ihrem Wagen. Ihre Mutter würde vorausfahren, sie hinterher. Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und konnte nun sachlich darüber nachdenken, warum sie so gereizt gewesen war. Natürlich, ihre Mutter war gekommen um ihr zu widersprechen. Eine Entscheidung, zu der sich Scully mühevoll durchgerungen hatte, wurde von ihr verurteilt. Das hatte sie beleidigt.

Einige Zeit lang war sie sich sogar sicher gewesen, sie sei im Recht, aber ihre Mutter hatte sie dazu gezwungen, ihre Situation zu überdenken. So hatte sie herausfinden müssen, dass ihre Argumentation völlig unzureichend war, was sie wiederum ärgerte da sie sich ihres Standpunktes sicher war.

Jetzt nagten Zweifel an ihr.

War es wirklich richtig, ihn zu hassen?

Richtig vielleicht nicht, aber logisch.

Aber war es wirklich das, was sie spürte? Konnte sie ihn hassen?...

Sie brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um herauszufinden, dass sie ihn nicht hasste, nicht hassen konnte. Es war wie so oft in ihrer Beziehung: Er tat etwas unglaublich Dummes, das sie verletzte, und daraufhin war sie wütend auf ihn. Sie sprachen eine Zeit lang möglichst nicht mit einander, irgendwann kam es zu einem klärenden Gespräch und danach war alles wieder wie vorher.

Und nun sah sie den Fehler in ihrer Kalkulation: Sie hatte reagiert wie immer, doch es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Es würde nie wieder dasselbe sein, denn sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr sich auszusprechen.

Mit jedem Meter, den sie sich dem Friedhof nährten, schrumpfte Scullys Gefühlswelt.

Als sie schließlich wenige Minuten nach drei vor der Kapelle parkten, war Scully wieder zum Kern ihrer selbst durchgedrungen, denn alle äußeren Schichten hatten sich aufgelöst, die Wut war verpufft und in das Nichts zurückgekehrt, aus dem sie gekommen war, und eine Emotion übernahm wieder die Führung: Trauer.

Doch sie war noch nicht zu ihrer vollen Gewalt angewachsen.

Noch war sie bloß fähig, Scullys Gesicht weiß und ausdruckslos erscheinen zu lassen.

Noch kamen keine Tränen durch die Barriere. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

Auf den Stufen vor dem Tor des Kirchleins wartete Skinner auf sie. Sein Anzug war schwarz, doch die Krawatte bunt wie ein Papagei. Er sah ernst aus, mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in den Augen. Seine Stimme war warm und voll des Mitleids als er sie begrüßte. „Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen. Deshalb habe ich darum gebeten, noch einige Minuten zu warten." Er schüttelte Margret kurz die Hand, dann wandte er sich Scully zu.

Seine Augen trafen ihre und jetzt war es nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass er sehr bewegt war. Scully wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Die Tränen begannen in ihr aufzusteigen. Er nahm auch ihre Hand.  
„Mein aufrichtiges Beileid." Zu ihrer Überraschung beließ er es nicht bei einem Händedruck, sondern zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Scully wollte in diesem Moment nicht nach der Kraft suchen, die sie brauchte, um die Distanz zu wahren. Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich an ihn und erlaubte sich, sein Mitleid anzunehmen.

Doch gleich darauf trat er wieder einen halben Schritt zurück. Er bemühte sich, ihrem Blick nicht zu begegnen. „Ein schlimmer Verlust für uns alle." Er beließ seine Hand noch einen Augenblick auf Scullys Schulter, dann trat er ihnen voran durch das Tor ins Innere des Gebäudes.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass so viele kommen würden: Menschen, mit denen sie gearbeitet hatten, andere Agenten, Freunde. In einigen Gesichtern sah sie nur Mitleid und stumme Anteilnahme, andere zeigten deutliche Spuren der Trauer.  
Scully erschrak, als ihr Blick dem von Teena Mulder begegnete. Sie weinte, aber ihre Miene war wie aus Stein gehauen. Kein Gefühl war darin zu lesen. Die Frau nickte ihr zu. Sie hatte den Brief also erhalten…

Schnell sah sie sich weiter um, als sie von Skinner an einen Platz in der ersten Reihe geführt wurden. Die Bänke waren mit weißen Lilien geschmückt, wie Mulder es angeordnet hatte.  
Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an den Tag, an dem sie den Zettel mit den Anweisungen für ihn geschrieben hatte. Damals hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, dass er aufhörte, sie an seinen Tod zu erinnern, aufhörte, vom Sterben zu sprechen. Jetzt würde sie alles dafür tun, auch nur für einen Augenblick seine Stimme hören zu können.

Vor dem Altar war der Sarg aufgestellt. Der Deckel war geöffnet, aber Scully konnte nicht hineinsehen, wenn sie saß. Skinner setzte sich neben sie und ihre Mutter. Scully spürte, wie Margrets Hand die ihre umschloss, als der Geistliche, der die Totenandacht zelebrieren würde, in den Mittelgang trat und die Feier begann. Scully hörte nicht richtig zu, was gesagt wurde. Ihre Gedanken wanderten durch die weiten Felder ihrer Erinnerung auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Ort in der Zeit, an dem die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war.

Ihre Suche wurde unterbrochen, als sie den Pfarrer etwas von ‚Verlust' reden hörte. „…Wir könnten sagen: 'Wir haben Fox Mulder verloren.' Das ist nicht ganz richtig, denn jeder hier hat an dem Tag, an dem Fox Mulder starb, etwas _Einzigartiges _verloren, den Teil von Fox Mulder, der seinen Platz in desjenigen Leben repräsentierte: einen Freund, einen Kollegen… einen Sohn. Aber was man verloren hat, kann man wieder finden…"

Wieder finden.

Wie sollte Scully ihn jemals finden in diesen wogenden Feldern, die sie durchstreifte? Wo jedes Korn an jeder Ähre eine Erinnerung enthielt, aber keine davon die richtige war? Irgendwo auf diesem Acker war Mulder begraben und das Korn wuchs auch auf der Erde, die ihn verschlungen hatte. Wie ihn wieder finden?

Verzweiflung schloss langsam ihre kalte Hand um Scullys Herz, bemächtigte sich ihrer Sinne. Sie hätte nach ihm gerufen, aber sie konnte nicht sprechen…

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm.

„Agent Scully?" Es war Skinner. Besorgt hatte er sie beobachtet und bemerkt, wie abwesend ihr Blick war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie kehrte ruckartig in die Gegenwart zurück und blinzelte verlegen eine Träne fort. Dann schluckte sie und nickte.

„Da bin ich froh. Ihre Mutter ist schon hinausgegangen. Kommen Sie…" Er half ihr auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Andacht vorbei war. Die Reihe der Gäste, die an dem Sarg vorüber zog, war schon fast zur Gänze durch den Seitenausgang auf den Friedhof verschwunden. Nur die Träger für den Sarg – die Einsamen Schützen - warteten geduldig und hielten sich diskret im Hintergrund.

Scully fand ihre Stimme wieder. Sie hörte sich an, als wäre sie schon hundert Jahre lang nicht mehr gebraucht worden.  
„Es geht mir gut, Sir. Gehen Sie nur vor. Ich komme nach." Skinner folgte den letzten Personen durch die Tür und ließ Scully mehr oder weniger alleine in der Kirche zurück.  
Zögernd trat sie an den Sarg heran, nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich sehen wollte, wer darin lag. Sie stieg die letzte Stufe zu dem Podest hinauf, auf dem auch der Altar stand, und beugte sich über den Aufbahrungstisch.

Einen Augenblick lang erwartete sie fast, dass Mulders Hand sich von hinten schützend und tröstend auf ihre Schulter legte, glaubte, seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr zu spüren als ob er sich nach vorne lehnte, um ihr Worte des Trosts zuzuflüstern. Es wäre ihr egal gewesen, wer hier lag: Sie hätte sich umgedreht und ihn geküsst.

Doch Sekundenbruchteile später spähte sie über den Rand und ihr Blick traf sein Gesicht.  
Er sah friedlich aus, genau so, wie sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, doch die Haut war mittlerweile blassbläulich und die Wangen leicht eingefallen. Trotz allem war er noch hübsch.

Sein zerschundener Körper war in einen seiner schwarzen Anzüge gekleidet. Langsam streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass wirklich er es war, solange sie ihn nicht berührte. Ihre Fingerspitzen streiften seine Wange. Das Material fühlte sich nicht an wie Haut. Sie legte ihre ganze Hand an sein Gesicht, fuhr mit dem Daumen über sein Muttermal.

Es mochte sich vielleicht nicht anfühlen wie er, aber er war es.

Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern.

Er lag in diesem Sarg. Mulder lag in diesem Sarg aus Texas in einem schwarzen Anzug mit einer Lilie im Knopfloch und er war kalt wie Eis.

Mulder war tot.

Sie konnte es nicht länger verdrängen, konnte nicht länger so tun, als würde alles wieder in Ordnung kommen. Dieser Anblick zerstörte ihre letzten Illusionen.

Sie ließ ihre Hand durch sein Haar gleiten.

Dieses Gefühl war echt. So fühlte er sich an.

Es konnte nur Mulder sein, der hier lag.

Es war Mulder.

Ihre Gedanken begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen. Immer wieder wiederholte sich die Erkenntnis in ihrem Kopf, bis sie zur Gewissheit wurde, bis es endlich in ihr Bewusstsein vordrang, endgültig ihre private Realität zur Wirklichkeit werden ließ.

Er war tot.

Die Tränen begannen zu fließen, ungebremst und mit der Gewalt eines Sturzbaches, der vom stetigen Regen angeschwollen war. Rhythmisch strich Scully durch sein Haar, wie bei einem Kind, das man nach einem Alptraum in einen ruhigen Schlaf schicken wollte. Sein Leben war ein Alptraum gewesen. Nun sollte er Ruhe finden. Sie schluchzte bei dem Gedanken, dass es nicht mehr an ihr lag, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er war bereits fort. Nichts konnte ihn zurückbringen.

Trotzdem beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ein letztes Mal seine kalten Lippen. Schlaf gut, Mulder." Flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme in sein Ohr bevor sie sich aufrichtete und sich widerwillig abwandte.

Es war als hätte man ihr des Herz herausgerissen. Ihr Lebensblut ergoss sich in den entstandenen Hohlraum und überflutete die Leere, die einst seine Gegenwart ausgefüllt hatte.

Er war tot.

Er war nicht mehr hier.

Nun war es ihr bewusst und sie konnte das Wissen nicht ertragen, konnte es nicht ertragen, zu wissen, dass er sie verlassen hatte – aus eigenem Willen, wenn auch nicht aus einer selbst getroffenen Wahl heraus. Diese Wahl war für sie beide getroffen worden von einer äußeren Macht, die sie nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Niemand konnte das. Genauso wenig wie diese Macht Rechenschaft ablegte für das, was geschah.

Scully fand endlich den Mut, ihm zu verzeihen, denn sie erkannte, dass er recht hatte: Niemand hatte Schuld. Die Wut war nun endgültig fort, ihre einzige Verteidigung gegen die unermessliche Leere, die nun von allen Seiten auf sie einstürmte und ihren tödlichsten Feind mit sich trug: die alles verschlingende Trauer, die nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, um wieder anzugreifen, niemals besiegt, nur zurückgezogen abwartend und weiter an den dunklen Netzten knüpfend, in die sich Scullys gemarterte Seele mehr und mehr verstrickt hatte. Nun war ihre Zeit gekommen. Ihr Opfer war besiegt.

Scully konnte vor Tränen den Weg zum Ausgang kaum finden. Der neu aufgeflammte Schmerz drohte ihre Brust zu sprengen. Genauso kalt wie Mulder war, so heiß brannte die Qual in ihrem Innern. Den Rest der Zeremonie erlebte sie wie durch einen Schleier aus Tränen und betäubendem Schmerz. Es kümmerte sie nicht mehr, dass alle Anwesenden sie weinen sahen. Sie musste nicht mehr stark sein. Sie war nicht stark…

Vage erinnerte sie sich an die Hand ihrer Mutter, die die ihre tröstend umschlossen hielt, doch es gab keinen Trost für den Verlust, den sie erlitten hatte. Ein Stück war heute aus ihrer Seele gerissen worden, von dem sie gedacht hatte, es bereits verloren zu haben, doch der Schmerz, den sie damals empfunden hatte, war lächerlich im Vergleich zu dem, was sie jetzt spürte. Der grausam klare Realismus ihrer Empfindungen war wie eine Folter, der sie schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Er überlagerte alles andere um sie herum.

Das einzige, woran sie sich sonst noch erinnerte, war das kalte, feuchte, weiche Gefühl, das die Erde in ihrer Hand hervorrief, als sie eine Hand voll davon auf seinen Sarg warf - und das Geräusch als das körnige Material auf das Holz des Sargdeckels niederprasselte. Es knisterte wie ein Feuer.

Sie wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts anderes, als in diese Grube hinunter zu springen, in die man seinen Körper gebettet hatte, und sich neben ihn zu legen. Doch es gab kaum einen Ort, den sie schwerer erreichen konnte und gleichzeitig keinen Fleck, an dem sie lieber gewesen wäre. Ihr Platz war an seiner Seite. Dort gehörte sie hin, doch das Schicksal hatte sie getrennt.

Irgendwann hatte Margret den Arm um die Schultern ihrer Tochter gelegt und diese hatte sich, zu keinerlei Widerstand mehr fähig, willenlos zum Auto geleiten lassen. Es war sinnlos, noch länger hier zu verweilen. Zwar war es wirklich eine schöne Feier und alle, die gekommen waren, nahmen großen Anteil an Scullys Verlust, doch Dana schien überhaupt nicht mehr zu bemerken, dass jeder sie zurückhaltend und mit solcher Ehrerbietung behandelte als sei sie die Witwe des Verstorbenen.

Genau genommen zeigte sie nicht die geringste Reaktion auf ihre Umwelt. Ihr Blick war leer und abwesend und die Tränen strömten ohne Unterbrechung aus ihren ausdruckslosen Augen. Wo immer sich ihr Geist auch hingeflüchtet haben mochte - denn es war offensichtlich, dass dieser Ort weit fort sein musste – dort gab es ebenso wenig Frieden für sie wie hier.

Tatsächlich bewegte sich Scully mit geradezu traumwandlerischer Sicherheit durch die Felder der Erinnerungen, die ihr gerade noch so weglos und verwirrend erschienen waren. Warm schien die Sonne auf ihre Haut und der Wind spielte sanft mit ihren Haaren. Die goldene Gerste wogte um ihre Hüften. Hin und wieder verfingen sich eine Ähre mit ihren Grannen in dem Rock des weißen Sommerkleides, das sie trug. Jedes Mal, wenn sie den Samen vom Stoff zupfte, wurden ihre Gedanken auf ein Ereignis in ihrer Vergangenheit gelenkt.

Je weiter sie in das Kornfeld watete, je näher sie dem Geheimnis in seiner Mitte kam, auf das sie von einer unsichtbaren Macht hingelenkt zu werden schien, umso mehr nährten die Erinnerungen, die sie fand, ihren Schmerz… bis es auf einmal aufhörte.

Vor sich sah sie eine andere Feldfrucht aufragen.

Es war keine Gerste, dessen war sie sich bewusst.

Ein langer, schlanker Stängel trug große, glänzend grüne Blätter, die sich vom schimmernden Gold der Ähren abhoben.

Scully tat näher.

Gekrönt wurde die Pflanze von einem einzigen, großen Blütenkorb aus einem braunen Teller mit orangen Sprenkeln und einem Kranz gelber, strahlenförmiger Blütenblätter.

Eine Sonnenblume!

Als sie schließlich vor ihr stand, leicht im Wind hin und her schwingend, musste Scully feststellen, dass die Blume sogar ein gutes Stück größer war als sie selbst. Da wurde es ihr bewusst: Das hier musste es sein. Sie hatte endlich gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Doch noch während sie staunend aufblickte, begann die Pflanze vor ihren Augen zu welken und zerfiel in Sekundenschnelle zu einem Häufchen Humus vor ihren nackten Füßen. Wie ein Schwertstreich traf Scully eine letzte Erinnerung, die schlimmste von allen.

Ihre Seele ertrug es nicht, das noch einmal zu durchleben.

Sie schrie vor Schmerz…

***  
Scully wurde aus ihrer Trance gerissen, oder worin auch immer sie sich befunden hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand oder wie sie hier her gekommen war, aber sie fühlte die warmen Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen.

Sie blinzelte.

Langsam begann ihr Gehirn zu arbeiten, gerade soviel, dass ihre fünf Sinne auf Sparbetrieb arbeiten konnten.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an das dämmrige Licht, begannen, die Bilder auf der Netzhaut in brauchbare Informationen zu verwandeln. Sie befand sich zuhause, genauer gesagt in ihrem Bett, und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie dort hinkam wo sie war. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern…

Erde...

Erde in ihrer Hand…

Was hatte sie mit einer Handvoll Erde getan?

Ihr Verstand bemühte sich, eine Antwort zu liefern. Gesichter vieler Menschen zogen an ihr vorbei, aber sie hatte nicht genug Zeit, sich an die Personen zu erinnern. Plötzlich tauchte Mulders schlafende Gestalt vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie ihn so gesehen hatte. Doch irgendwie wusste sie, dass das, was sie sah, nicht Mulder war. Es war nur ein Körper – ein unbewohnter Körper.

Mulder war fort.

Für immer.

Und sie hatte ihn auf dem Begräbnis so gesehen!

Wie lange war das her?

Ein Monat?

Ein Jahr?

Oder nur eine Minute? Sie musste es herausfinden.

Vorsichtig schob sie die Beine über die Bettkante und versuchte aufzustehen. Wackelig kam sie auf die Füße. Jemand hatte sie bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet. Das schwarze Kostüm hing ihr gegenüber am Kleiderschrank. Ein Zettel war daran befestigt. Sie durchquerte das Zimmer um die Notiz zu lesen.

_„Liebe Dana! Du warst gestern Nachmittag auf dem Begräbnis ganz abwesend und ich dachte, es sei besser, wenn ich dich nachhause bringe. Hoffentlich geht es dir besser, wenn du das hier liest. Vielleicht hast du ja sogar die Nacht durchgeschlafen. Bitte ruf mich an und lass mich wissen, dass du in Ordnung bist. Ich liebe dich. Mom."_

Ihre Mutter hatte sie also hier her gebracht, in ihr Bett. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Leuchtziffern der Uhr auf dem Nachtschrank. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie die Information, die diese Ziffern verschlüsselten, begriffen hatte.

Es war kurz nach 6 Uhr früh. Sie musste tatsächlich recht lange hier gelegen haben. Ihre Mutter hatte sie sorgfältig zur Nachtruhe gebettet… nachdem sie Mulder zur ewigen Ruhe gelegt hatten.

Selbst, wenn dem so war, sie würde ohne ihn keine echte Ruhe mehr finden. Sie brauchte die Gewissheit, dass er irgendwo da draußen war, damit sie schlafen konnte, doch nun begann er bereits vor ihren Augen zu schwinden. Das feine Profil seiner Persönlichkeit teilte sich in zwei unterschiedliche Stücke auf: den Teil, der ihr mehr Glück und Zufriedenheit beschert hatte, als sie sich jemals zuzugeben getraut hatte, und den, der ihr den unendlichen Schmerz zugefügt hatte, unter dem sie jetzt litt.

Sie war versucht, ihn zu hassen wie sie es bereits eine Zeit lang getan hatte - alleine wegen dieses winzigen Quäntchens an ihm. Doch die Kraft, die sie aus diesem Zorn gezogen hatte, war gleichzeitig wie Gift für ihre Seele gewesen, denn sie verriet damit den Menschen, der ihr Leben war.

Er war die Freude in ihrem Leben gewesen.

Es lohnte sich nicht, das alles aus so einem nichtigen Grund wegzuwerfen. Sie wollte lieber an dem Mulder festhalten, den sie so sehr liebte. Dennoch verblasste dieses Bild von ihm zusehends. Wie vergänglich die menschliche Erinnerung doch war! Sie wollte die guten Dinge behalten, die sie durch ihn bekommen hatte, doch es schien ihr, dass sie nicht einmal sein Gesicht mehr sehen konnte. So dunkel wurde es um ihn. Sie durfte diesen Teil von ihm nicht verlieren.

Die Tränen flossen wieder – oder immer noch?

Warum nur hatte er gehen müssen? Sie brauchte ihn doch, um sie daran zu erinnern, warum sie am Leben war! Sie durfte nicht vergessen, warum sie sie atmete. Ihr durfte nicht entfallen, warum ihr Herz schlug.

Doch wenn er nicht da war, fehlte ihr die Bestätigung, die sie brauchte. Sie musste versuchen, diese Gegenwart heraufzubeschwören. Aber wie? Sie begann doch schon zu vergessen, wie er aussah, wie sein Lächeln strahlte, wie sich seine Stimme anhörte...

Da hatte sie einen Einfall. So schnell sie auf ihren zitternden Füßen konnte, bewegte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

Das Bild! Irgendwo musste es sein. Sie hatte hier immer eines gehabt – aus genau dem Grund, aus dem sie es jetzt brauchte.

Sie wühlte in den Papieren auf dem Tisch und fand schließlich unter einem Stapel Blätter die Fotographie von ihm. Er lächelte sein schönstes Lächeln auf dem silbergerahmten Bild. Seine ernsten Augen aber sagten „hab keine Angst, denn ich werde dich immer beschützen." Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie hübsch er war.

Ihre Finger glitten über das Deckglas, verfolgten die Konturen seines Gesichts als könnten sie seine Haut durch Raum und Zeit ertasten, den Stoppelbart auf seinem Kinn spüren, wenn die Fingerkuppen über die raue Fläche streiften, die Wärme seines Fleisches fühlen… Doch das Glas, das sie von ihm trennte, war kalt und glatt; undurchdringlich für sie.

Wie konnte Gott nur zulassen, dass ein Mensch, der so schön war, sowohl an Körper als auch Geist, vor der Zeit gehen durfte? Jetzt, da sie sein Abbild in Händen hielt, kehrte die gesamte Erinnerung an ihn zurück. Plötzlich wurde sie von dem vollkommenen Ausmaß des Verlustes durchflutete.

Der Gegenstand entglitt ihr. Das Glas splitterte beim Augschlag auf den Boden und die Scherben verstreuten sich unter ihrem Schreibtisch. Zitternd ging sie in die Knie und wollte die Fragmente aufsammeln, doch ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und alles um sie herum verschwamm. Blind tastete sie umher um das Bild zu finden und es aufheben zu können, dabei schnitt sie sich die Finger an den Scherben auf. Der körperliche Schmerz war ihr willkommen. Sie begrüßte ihn.

Als sie schließlich ganz unter den Schreibtisch sank, schluchzte sie haltlos. Sie fand das Foto und schnitt sich erneut als sie es aus dem Rahmen befreite. Doch es war nur ein Bild. Es war nicht der Mann, den sie sich so sehnlichst herbeiwünschte um sie zu trösten. Er war dahin gegangen, wohin sie nicht folgen konnte. Oder doch…

„Es wäre jetzt so einfach," dachte sie, „eine Glasscherbe mein Leid beenden zu lassen." Sie starrte mit getrübtem Blick auf ihre blutigen Hände und das Bild, das sie hielten. „Komm zurück!" wollte sie sein lachendes Gesicht anschreien. „Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen! Komm zurück! "

Und eine zweite Stimme in ihrem Kopf erwiderte: „Ich könntest bei ihm sein. Nur ein oder zwei gezielte Schnitte mit diesen Scherben. Der Schmerz wird kurz sein, denn ich weißt, wo ich schneiden musst, wo die Adern liegen, in denen mein Leben fließt. Und dann wird der Schmerz für immer enden."

Doch sie konnte es nicht tun. Ihr Glaube hielt sie davon ab.

„Aber Glaube, was ist das schon wenn er ihn nicht retten konnte?"

Wieder erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch, dass sie und ihre Mutter in einer Vergangenheit geführt hatten, die ihr nun fern und unwirklich erschien. Sie hatte ihr damals gesagt, sie könne nicht mehr glauben. Jetzt spürte sie, dass das die volle Wahrheit gewesen war: Sie glaubte nicht mehr an das Leben.

Verzweifelt weinend rollte sie sich zu einem Bündel unter ihrem Schreibtisch zusammen.  
So viel Schmerz! Er war wie ein Feuer, das ihre Seele verzehrte. Wie sollte sie jemals wieder aufhören zu weinen? Sie zitterte vor unterdrückten Schluchzern, doch dann konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich die Qualen von der Seele schreien, immer und immer wieder, doch es half nichts. Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern tauchte wieder sein Gesicht auf, diesmal klar und deutlich. Er lächelte immer noch, wie auf dem Foto, das blutbefleckt in ihrer Hand lag. Sie waren so fröhlich damals gewesen.

„Warum?" war die einzige Frage, die sie noch beschäftigte.

Warum hatte sie sich von ihm überzeugen lassen, zu tun, was sie getan hatte?

Warum hatte sie sich überzeugen lassen, ihn aufzugeben? Dieser Moment, in dem sie sich eingestanden hatte, Schwäche zu zeigen, zerstörte sie nun.

Warum war sie nicht stark geblieben? Sie hätte stark genug sein sollen – für sie beide! Doch stattdessen hatte sie diese Schuld auf sich geladen. Der Gedanke daran raubet ihr den Verstand.

Er hatte sie zur Mörderin gemacht! Ein freudloses Lachen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, nur um sofort wieder in den Tränen ertränkt und durch die Schluchzer erstickt zu werden.

Sie hatte den einzigen Menschen getötet, den sie jemals so lieben würde. Diese Schuld schien alles andere zu verdrängen: Jeden Gedanken auf Aussöhnung mit sich selbst, jede Absicht auf Aussöhnung mit Gott.

„Warum sind wir nicht mehr zusammen?" Sie konnte keine Antwort finden. Also weinte sie umso heftiger. Ihre Kehle brannte von den schrillen Klagelauten, die sich ihr entwanden, und die Schluchzer ermüdeten ihren Körper, nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen aus den Lungen.

Es tat so weh.

Sie verfluchte ihre Neugier weil sie erst dadurch wieder erkannt hatte, was sie verloren hatte und nicht wieder bekommen konnte. Doch sie wollte es wieder bekommen, musste es wiederbekommen, denn es war unentbehrlich und der Verlust hatte bereits begonnen, sie zu zerstören.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie sie sich selbst verlor.

Sie hatte die Wahl, ein Leben zu führen, dass sie nicht wollte. Abgestumpft und gefühllos, wie ein Golem, ohne Seele und ohne Sinn. Oder sie konnte retten, was die Seelenqual, die sie erlitt, noch von dem Menschen übrig gelassen hatte, der sie einmal gewesen war - doch dieser Weg war mit noch mehr Pein verbunden und hatte nicht einmal irgendeine Aussicht auf Erfolg.

Eine dritte Möglichkeit gab es noch, doch sie fürchtete sich immer noch, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Sie könnte alles aufgeben, alles, was unter dem Begriff ‚Leben' zusammengefasst war. Die guten Dinge würden enden… aber das Schlechte ebenfalls. Da sie sich sicher war, dass sie niemals wieder echte Freude empfinden würde und mit den Erinnerungen an dieses Gefühl, die sie gerade noch so verzweifelt zu retten versucht hatte, nur noch mehr Schmerz zu kommen schien, gab es nichts mehr, was noch einen Reiz auf sie ausübte… außer die Stille.

Sie sehnte sich nach der absoluten Stille, die ihr nur in seltenen Augenblicken vergönnt gewesen war, ein oder zweimal im Leben. Gott jedenfalls hatte daran keinen Anteil gehabt. Auf ihn ließ sich höchstens das Leid zurückführen, dass sie erfuhr. An so ein Wesen wollte sie nicht glauben, und doch tat sie es.

Oder?

Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, was sie glaubte. Sicher war nur, dass es unerträglich wurde, so dahinzuvegetieren, wie sie es jetzt gezwungen war, zu tun.

Ihre Gedanken waren so wirr!

Das Flüstern des Blutes in ihren Adern machte sie verrückt.

Tausend Stimmen sirrten in ihrem Kopf, verwirrten sie, redeten unaufhörlich auf sie ein.  
Ihr Wunsch nach Stille wurde immer kräftiger…

Blitzschnell fasste sie ihren Entschluss.

Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen.

Sie streckte einen Arm aus und tastete auf dem Schreibtisch nach einem Schreibgerät. Aus dem zu Boden gefallenen Stapel Papier zog sie einen weißen Briefumschlag. Ihre tastenden Finger fanden schließlich den Stiel eines Federhalters. Sie nahm ihn. Zitternd setzte sie die Feder auf das Papier. Im Halbdunkel unter dem Tisch konnte sie kaum sehen, dass die Buchstaben teilweise von den Tränen verschwammen, die auf den Umschlag fielen.

Das Papier wurde blutig durch die Schnittwunden, die Scullys Hände verunzierten. Ihre Finger waren taub und so brachte sie keine besonders schöne Schrift zusammen.

_„Für Mom; es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht mehr. Dies gebe ich dir zurück. Ich kann mein Kreuz nicht länger tragen. Ich liebe dich. Dana." _

Die Nachricht war kurz aber Scully wusste, dass ihre Mutter sie trotzdem verstehen können würde. Dann tastete ihre Linke nach dem Kreuz, das um ihren Hals hing. Als sie es gefunden hatte, riss sie das Schmuckstück mit einem Ruck ab. Die feine Kette schnitt in ihren Nacken sodass Blut über ihre Schulter tröpfelte bevor eines der Glieder riss und sie samt dem Anhänger in ihre blutende Handfläche fiel. Dann ließ Scully die Kette mit dem Kreuz in den Briefumschlag gleiten, der mittlerweile ein hässliches Muster von Blutflecken und gewellten Papierstellen aufwies, wo Tränen darauf gefallen waren. Sie platzierte den Unschlag auf dem Schreibtisch.

Anschließend nahm sie wieder das Foto mit Mulder in die Hände. Auf dem Boden um sie herum tastete sie nach einer Glasscherbe, die für ihre Zwecke dienlich war. Sie prüfte die Schärfe der Kante an der Kuppe ihres linken Mittelfingers und war zufrieden, als nach leichtem Druck schon ein Blutstropfen hervorquoll. Es würde also schnell gehen – und es würde nicht weh tun.

Sie weinte immer noch, doch nicht aufgrund des körperlichen Schmerzes. Scully hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was sein würde wenn es vorbei war. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war, dem Schmerz zu entkommen, zurückgeblieben zu sein, und das für immer. Sie hoffte, Gott würde ihr vergeben, Mulder würde ihr vergeben, dass sie so schwach war, dass sie nicht die Stärke aufbringen konnte, weiter zu machen und sich dem Leben zu stellen. Jetzt, da es so weit war, konnte sie ihr Versprechen ihm gegenüber nicht halten.

Mulder… Sie wäre ihm gefolgt, überall hin. Es hatte immer einen Weg gegeben, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu kommen. Doch diesen Weg, den sie jetzt einschlug, hatte sie noch nie beschritten um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte keine Gewissheit, ob sie ihn je wieder sehen würde wenn sie es tat, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, wenn sie es nicht tat.

Zitternd holte sie Luft.

Sie zwang sich, den Blick zu klären und setzte die Spitze der Scherbe unterhalb der Daumenwurzel ihrer linken Hand an. Bedächtig und mit leichtem Druck zog sie die Schneide ihren Unterarm entlang, durchschnitt gleichzeitig mit dem Gewebe das letzte Band, das sie an ihren Körper fesselte, und befreite endlich ihre Seele von der nutzlosen Hülle aus Muskeln und Knochen, die sie an die Erde band.

Sie spürte nicht den Schmerz, als das Glas ihre Haut zerstörte, aber befriedigt sah sie zu, wie der helle Blutschwall, der von einem tropfenden Rinnsal zu einem reißenden Strom wurde, hervortrat.

Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.

Ihr war klar, dass es bei der chirurgischen Präzision, mit der sie ihre Arterie aufgeschlitzt hatte, ausreichen müsste, wenn sie nur eine Hand dieser Behandlung unterzog, aber sie wollte sicher gehen.

Sie führte dieselbe Prozedur an ihrem anderen Handgelenk durch. Danach ließ sie die Scherbe fallen und nahm einmal mehr das Foto zur Hand. Es begann, vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Leben schnell und unaufhaltsam aus ihre heraus floss und über Mulders Gesicht auf dem Bild eine dicke, rote Bahn zog. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal so leicht an! Noch wehrte sich ihr Herz gegen das, was kommen musste, versuchte verzweifelt mit jedem seiner Schläge sie am Leben zu erhalten, doch es war sinnlos.

Schwarze Flecken begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen. Also schloss sie sie. Sie konnte sein Bild auch hinter geschlossenen Lidern sehen. Immer noch weinte sie. Jedes mal wenn eine Träne auf das blutgetränkte Foto traf, wurde das Bild für einen Augenblick rein gewaschen vom Blut und bekam seine ursprünglichen Farben wieder.

Doch sie bemerkte es nicht.

Zu weit war sie bereits entfernt.

Langsam füllte sie wieder die Schwärze des Nichts.

_„Doch wenn es wahr ist, des man erst durch Fehler vollkommen wird / Und dass wer aus Angst am Leben hängt, sich vollkommen irrt / Dann ist der Schmerz loszulassen, wohl nichts gegen den Schmerz, wenn einem alles genommen wird." __„Die Nacht", Schiller feat. Thomas D._

_„ I wanted to believe as I / watched your world crumple in your hands. / I wanted to believe as you / raised your glass to your last stand. / I wanted to believe you would win the war in your head / that I did not understand." „Suicide note", Johnette Napolitano_

_„And I have searched for the reason to go on. / I've tried and I've tried but it's taking me so long. / I might be better off closing my eyes…" __"All of this past", Sarah Bettens_


End file.
